Eternity With You
by jmalfoy
Summary: After a brush with death, Draco binds himself to Hermione for the rest of their lives. Will Draco and Hermione find a way to protect their most precious treasure? What does his mother have to do with anything? DracoHermione. On HIATUS!
1. Doomed!

Hello! Welcome to my very first HP fic. I will admit that it's the first in this category, but not my first fanfic(Check out bio for info) at least under my other pen name. I thought about what theme I could use, and decided to go for this one. Here is a more detailed summary:

The war is over, Voldemort deafeated, but on the brink of death, Draco unknowingly ties himself to Hermione through a deep bond. They become closer than ever in a spiritual sense, but emotionally they couldn't be any farther from each other. Will Draco let Hermione into his heart? Or will he end up breaking hers as he pushes her away into someone else's arms?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this piece of fiction, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am making no profits out of this story, I am just merely writing it for fun…

………………………………………………

**Eternity With You**

………………………………………………

_**Doomed!**_

……………………………__

_Blood_. So much blood everywhere.

This was the place where the war had taken place, where it had been won thanks to Harry. Her breath caught in a sob as she walked passed some people she had known while in Hogwarts.

She had been cursing Harry to hell and back because he had forced her to stay behind. She had been capable of fighting this war by his and Ron's side. Instead, he had forced her to stay in her room, locked thanks to many bloody lock charms that she hadn't fully known how to bypass. He had probably had help from Dumbledore. She had gone through all the books she had in her room but it had taken her a long time, and by the time she knew what to do, the war was almost at an end. She had to defend herself against some enemies, but then Harry had defeated Voldemort and freed the world of his evil, and one by one the few death eaters had fallen.

She came back to herself and tried to ignore all the still bodies. As she passed a few still scorching corpses, she found that she could even cry for the death eaters. They had been evil, but death was death and she still felt bad about it all.

In the distance, almost across the lake at Hogwarts, she could see a cluster of people, and she had no doubt that Dumbledore was there with Harry and Ron. She had to get to them, but she couldn't get her legs to move any quicker.

More tears came as she recognized a girl that she had studied with once, a girl from Ravenclaw. Others were from Hufflepuff and even some from Gryffindor. In her haste to not look into the girl's slack face, she didn't see where she was going and tripped over a body.

The thing was, this body was still alive as it gave a cry of what she could only describe as agony. She kneeled and moved over to see who it was; her eyes growing incredibly wide. "_Malfoy_!"

His pale gray eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice and he let out a harsh breath. "Granger," he said her last name hoarsely.

"Where are you hurt?" she asked urgently, looking his tall body over.

"I don't need your help," he spat as he tried to sit up and failed. "_I don't need your help_!" he growled weakly again. "Leave me."

Hermione shook her head stubbornly and felt her eyes burn again. She couldn't believe that she was crying for someone who had done countless of evil things to her. Well, he couldn't have been too bad. In the end, he had turned out to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He had spied on his father and helped out their side; Harry had told her. Malfoy was seriously hurt, she could see it now.

His normally platinum blond hair was matted to his forehead and she could see the tips at the back were tainted in red. If it was his blood, she really didn't know. All she knew was that she had to help him.

There was a tear in the side of his shirt, and she could see a gash from which blood was still flowing. The sun was setting, and she had no idea how long he had been on the ground, bleeding to death.

"Don't be a prick Malfoy, let me heal your wounds before you bleed to death!" Hermione snapped as she searched frantically for her wand.

Draco slapped her hands away from his face as she checked his eyes to see if he was still conscious. "I'm gonna die," he muttered darkly, his face contorting in rage. "But at least I killed him."

Hermione stopped at his words. At first an image of Harry had popped into her head, but then she shook off the thought. Harry was still alive, she somehow knew it. "Please for once don't be such a righteous prat!" she said as she lifted his shirt at the side and his breath hitched in pain. "I know that I'm such a dirty little mudblood that you don't want me touching you, but tough shit. You're not dying if I have something to say about it!"

"Shut…… up…!" he growled.

As she started to heal the wound, which by the way was very deep and angry looking, she noticed that there was a feverish sweat on his brow. He was going into shock! She had to do something. With a small murmur of a spell, a soft blue light left her wand and fell over his wound faster.

It was healing, but it was a big wound and she felt rather than saw as Malfoy began to spasm. "Don't do this, ferret!" she snapped as she tried to hurry the tending of his wounds.

"Rather be…… ferret," he said weakly. "……than book worm," he coughed up blood and his breathing became more irregular.

Hermione frowned. She lifted his shirt further and noticed that his chest was a nasty purple right over his ribs. Someone had very much pummeled his chest and probably shattered some of his ribs.

"I have no time to take you back to the hospital wing, God, what do I do!" she asked frantically. Never before had she been at a loss as to what to do, but seeing the blood, the dead, and his injuries had seemed to erase all the spells in her brain.

She noticed that he was muttering something that sounded suspiciously like a healing spell, but she didn't quite catch all that he was saying. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach because of his words. She had read that incantation somewhere.

His hand clamped onto hers and she held it as he continued to murmur while she tried to mend his ribs. He looked two shades paler than usual, and his eyes had closed as he started to shake. "_Hermione_!" he gasped as his breath hitched and his back arched; the spell finished.

She gulped and watched as a green light surrounded him and then transferred to her through their linked hands. She wanted to run away, to get as far away from him as possible, but she was rooted to the spot. She felt something invade her and couldn't quite place it. Then she doubled over in agony as a pain ripped through her from head to toes.

She tried to take in a breath to scream, but she felt that she couldn't even accomplish that. The last thing she saw before everything went black was a flash of red hair, and someone yelling her name.

………………………………………..

Her eyes blinked sluggishly and her head was immediately hit with a severe headache. She sat up and even _that_ hurt. She felt a bone deep fatigue invade her and she lay back down in _her_ bed.

Hermione frowned and looked around to see if she wasn't hallucinating. Stubbornly she sat up and then swung her legs off her bed. She grabbed a red robe with the Gryffindor insignia and slipped on her slippers. There was a feeling nagging at her in the back of her mind. A sense of loneliness; a missing part of her. And she began to feel anxious. Something was very wrong and she needed to find out what had happened to her.

"_Malfoy_!" she whispered as the memories of her encounter with him came back to her. She threw the door open and made her way down the stairs and to the Gryffindor common room.

"_Mione_!" Ron called as he stood from his seat and ran to her. Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati followed closely; all crowding around to see and ask if she was okay.

"Where's Draco?" she asked frantically.

"What? _Who_?" Ron asked slowly.

Hermione noticed that he was about to snap, so instead she walked off and towards the door. "Hermione, stop!" Ginny called as they ran to her and stopped her as she stepped out onto the other side. "You should be in bed until Madam Pomfrey can see you!"

"I can't just stay in bed! I need to see him!" Hermione said as she almost ran down the steps. She had this yearning inside her that was almost overwhelming. She had to see Draco, had to touch him……… _Draco? Since when did he stop being Malfoy, the prick, and had become Draco?... Touch him? She wanted to touch him!_

"Hermione? Have you stopped to think a moment about Harry? Have you even _asked_ for Harry? All I have heard is Malfoy, Malfoy, fucking Malfoy!" Ron exploded. "Do you even want to know if Harry's alive?"

The four girls turned to look at Ron and Hermione bit her lip, her eyes filled with tears, but she stubbornly beat them back. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "How's Harry? Where is he?"

"He's in the medical wing at St. Mungo's, unconscious still. He hasn't stirred, and they don't know if he's going to wake up," Ron said slowly.

_Dear Merlin_, Hermione thought. She hadn't stopped to ask how Harry was because from the moment she had woken up all that had been on her mind was Draco Malfoy. At the thought of him a solitary tear fell down her cheek, and she wiped it away before anyone could see.

But apparently, Ginny Weasley saw it; she wisely kept it to herself. _For the moment._

…………………………..

Why did she feel like crying? She had always been a strong person, but ever since she had woken up after her encounter with Malfoy on the battlefield, she had been weeping and feeling susceptible to anything that normally wouldn't make her cry.

When she had entered the medical wing of Hogwarts, she had felt the immense need to burst into tears. There were countless of beds surrounded by curtains in an attempt for privacy. Healers and nurse-witches were still taking care of those who had been wounded in the battle against Voldemort.

"Why wasn't Harry brought here? It was the closest place," Hermione stated quietly, to no one in particular.

Ginny shook her head. "Since he became our savior, after the final battle he was taken to St. Mungo's quickly, thanks to Dumbledore. There the best healers are taking care of him. He's thankfully alive, though," she commented quietly.

"Is Malfoy here?" she asked quietly, not wanting to set off Ron again.

Ginny nodded and waved her brother and her two other friends away. Ron gave Hermione and unfriendly look and then stomped off. Lavender and Parvati made a face, but then Ginny made another face to let them know that she would tell them later.

"What's the deal with Malfoy?" Ginny asked as she began to lead Hermione down the long stretch of patients in their beds.

"I don't know," Hermione replied honestly. "I stumbled upon him after the war, he was wounded and I tried to help him out. He was being a prat, more than usual, but I helped him. Then…… then he was dying, but he was muttering this spell, and a light surrounded us both. Next thing I knew I had passed out and I woke up today," she said as they stopped at a bed that was surrounded by curtains.

"Did you hear the spell that he was casting?" Ginny asked as they stopped in front of a bed that was surrounded by an off-white curtain.

"I caught part of it, but right at this moment I don't remember anything," she replied with a frown creasing her brow. "All I remember is that it surrounded us both and then we passed out."

"I think you should talk to Dumbledore about this all. I have never seen you cry before, or at least you have never let anyone see you cry. But I saw the tears that you were shedding for Malfoy," Ginny said in all seriousness.

Hermione looked away from her concerned face and turned to pull the curtain open. Draco was on the bed, unconscious and alone. There was a bandage over his right hand and his left arm from elbow to wrist was also bandaged. He had cuts and bruises on his face, but at least he was regaining his normal paleness.

Ginny walked away and left her alone with him as she stepped into the makeshift room. Hermione sat at the empty chair beside him and felt her eyes burn with tears once again. What the hell was going on?

His nearly colorless hair was resting on his forehead and his pillow, making him seem almost like an angel. A dark angel, she knew, but he looked innocent while he was asleep. Unconsciously, her fingers reached up and ran over the soft and silky strands of his hair, while the other ran over his bandaged hand carefully.

"Miss Granger."

Her hands froze in place at the gentle voice that drifted towards her. She dreadfully looked up and towards the part in the curtain. Albus Dumbledore stood there, smiling gently at her.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said softly, her eyes straying to Malfoy again as she removed her hands from him. "I just wanted to see how he was doing."

"Draco is going to be fine. He came very close to death when we found you both, and interesting enough, every time he cried out in pain, you echoed it." The headmaster gave her a pointed look. "For a moment I thought that you were sharing the same breath and heartbeat. You have been in a near comatose state for three days."

Hermione's heart lurched to a stop. "_Three days_? I thought I had been out for one night! How could this have happened, sir?"

"I am sad to say that I don't know. We will have to ask Mr. Malfoy when he awakens. For the moment, he has been placed under a sleeping spell. Only he can decide when he is ready to wake up."

Both their attention was pulled to the young man on the bed. He groaned quietly and his face scrunched up into the barest of frowns. "Hmmm, he is supposed to be under a dreamless sleep," Dumbledore said as he walked over. He wasn't waking up though.

Draco muttered something under his breath and his head lolled from side to side. He looked to be in the wake of a nightmare as his face flowed with countless expressions. Pain, grief, sorrow, anger…… rage.

"He must be reliving a past horror," Dumbledore whispered as he stood on the other side of Draco's bed.

Hermione felt a tear run down her face, and she reached over her fingers again to run them against his. She gasped as her skin met his and she closed her eyes as her mind bombarded her with images of the war.

At first they were nothing more than jumbled pictures in her head. But then they stopped and one particular image became sharper. His battle with his father. His own father hadn't thought twice of getting him out of the way. That had been the biggest pain and disappointment of his life.

Then…… he had killed Lucius. With another harsh gasp, she pulled away from that image before she had seen anything harsh. She had taken her hand from his and come back to herself. She looked up at Dumbledore and he was looking at her curiously.

"He…… he was remembering. Remembering his father's demise at his own hand," Hermione said as her breath hitched.

"And how could you possibly know this?" He asked slowly.

"When my skin touched his……… it felt as if was taken there. I was sifting through the images in his head. I could see, hear what his father had yelled at him. How he hadn't cared to be going up against his own son. His own father had _yearned_ to kill him," she said as more tears came.

Dumbledore waved a hand above Draco's face and he instantly quieted back into a deep sleep. "Dear Hermione, why don't you go back to your room? You still need rest and I suppose that you will want to visit Harry some time soon. Go back to your room and have something to eat," Dumbledore said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and steered her out of the small room.

"No, please! I need to stay with him," Hermione said faintly. "I have a feeling of longing inside of me. I need to stay with him, or at least visit constantly!" she said as she kept turning to look at Draco's still face.

"You will," Dumbledore said kindly. "For now just rest and get better. I trust that we will soon be back to normal and seventh year at Hogwart's will begin. Everything is being cleaned and repaired, and we will be honoring our brave fallen soon."

"Can I come visit him again today?" Hermione looked up at the aged man with dark, sad, yet hopeful eyes.

He gave her a nod. "Yes you may. We are all trying our best to bring back those who have been close to death, and Draco is safe, but as I said, he will awaken when he deems appropriate. Let us hope it is soon."

"Sir, about a spell. Draco, he……… he was muttering a spell before we lost consciousness. There was a light that surrounded us and I felt a deep pain inside of me. Then I blacked out. When I awoke, I had a feeling of emptiness in a deep part of me. All I knew is that I had to see him as soon as possible," she sniffed quietly.

Dumbledore nodded at her words and the wizened wizard looked at her gently, the way a father, or even a grandfather looked at a small child. "I am going to take into consideration all that you have told me, but we won't know much until young Draco awakens."

Hermione nodded once, though she had the nagging feeling that he already knew what Draco had done, and why she was feeling the way she was. He always knew everything. She stopped the flow of questions that were filling her up as they stepped outside where Ginny and Ron were waiting for her.

"Ginny, I really need to talk to you," Hermione said a bit hollowly as they began to walk down the hall. She didn't want to be rude with Ron, but she wasn't particularly in the mood to hear him rant and rave about Malfoy. She was tired. Emotionally drained and she couldn't really place why.

…………………………….

One month, two days, six hours, thirty minutes, ten, eleven, twelve seconds.

That was the exact time that she had spent waiting for Draco to wake up. Unbelievable but true. He hadn't woken up yet, and there wasn't a day that she didn't visit him, run her fingers through his soft hair…… cry for him.

She had gone to see Harry too. He was up and about already, even cracking a few jokes. Apparently, hanging out with Ron was rubbing off a little too much on him for his jokes were sometimes lame. But she humored him and always laughed.

Harry had known something was wrong with her, always the attentive friend, worrying about others rather than himself. He really was a good person. She had always known, but no one could deny it. She had seen him today, dressed in his uniform and sporting a spiffy black cane, all ready for the sorting ceremony.

He had had an injury to his right leg; nerve damage, Dumbledore had said. The nerves were still healing at their own pace, and so Harry walked with the aid of a cane and with a slight limp. Otherwise he wasn't worse the wear. Classes were going to start the following day. Everyone was going back to normal after the war; damage had been repaired and every thing was starting anew. Subsequently classes at Hogwart's had been restarted.

Tonight the new students would be sorted into their houses, and they would celebrate. They would also honor fallen students that had attended Hogwarts. Other victims of the war would be honored in the wizarding world in a separate ceremony the following week.

Still, with their fellow friends, with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and her other friends, Hermione felt alone, like half of her was empty. She had been researching the last few words that she had heard come from Draco when she had found him, and she was getting closer to their true meaning.

As minutes passed, she became more and more convinced that Malfoy had done something to them, and even worse, she knew that there was something that Dumbledore was hiding from her. Every time she touched Draco's skin she got a flash of his memory, and she wondered if the same happened to him with her, even in his comatose state.

She was walking down the hall towards the infirmary, which had been cleared from most patients except for a minor few, when she felt something short of a punch against the whole front of her body. She staggered against the wall and fell to her knees; she was almost at the doors to the medical room, but she found she had no strength to get up.

"Help!" she cried faintly. But her vision swam and her eyes slid closed as darkness engulfed her before she fell forward. She didn't even know if anyone had heard her.

……………………………….

"'_Mione_?"

Hermione blinked awake at the sound of Harry's soft voice, a lazy smile playing on her face. "What happened?" she asked as she tried to sit up. Harry placed a hand behind her back and helped her up.

"Madam Pomfrey found you in the hall. She said that you had called out for help. When she walked outside you were passed out on the floor," Harry said.

Ron reached over and tugged on one of her curls, catching her attention. "You gave us all quite a scare," he said with a soft smile. She returned it; they had made peace just a few days ago, mostly thanks to Harry. "Are you sick?" he asked in concern.

Hermione shook her head. "No. I have been feeling fine, I have no idea what happened today," she said quietly. She looked around and noticed that there weren't anymore patients in the room. "Everyone is good and healthy already?" she asked with a grin.

Harry nodded. "The last person to leave was Malfoy." Hermione's ears perked at this. "Curious thing that happened as we walked in. He was at your bedside. He didn't look harmful, he looked concerned," he said in confusion. "As soon as he saw us, he just sneered and walked away."

"Malfoy's awake?" Hermione asked, trying to mask a surge of excitement at the news.

Ron nodded darkly at the mention of their arch nemesis. "Yeah. He had a complete welcoming party waiting for him outside. His cronies and his all girl fan club. He left with Pansy," he said the name in distaste.

Hermione felt a pang at Ron's last words, but she pushed it deep down inside. She looked out the window and noticed that the sun was setting. "How long have I been out?" she asked in absolute horror.

"About four hours," Harry said with a minor shrug. "We should get going though, the sorting ceremony will begin in an hour and all the other students are already gathering in the Great Hall."

Hermione nodded and attempted to gather her unruly hair into a messy bun, with wisps falling over her face before they walked out and made their way towards the Great Hall. When they entered, students were still standing, clustered around with their friends at their respective house tables.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she ran to her and hugged. "We were all so worried when we found out that you were in the infirmary. We're so glad that you're alright!"

"Thanks Gin," Hermione said happily. They walked over to their table and they all began to sit down as Dumbledore walked in with the rest of the Hogwart's professors. Hermione was trying her hardest to not look at Malfoy; she wasn't ready to face him, or to face whatever it was that he did to her, to them.

Dumbledore called their attention and everyone looked towards the front of the hall. He then gave a wonderfully emotional speech about the bravery of the students, and then the first years were brought in to be sorted.

As the youngest kids were put into their houses, Hermione felt a gentle hand on hers. She looked up at Ron and blinked. He blushed a shade of red lighter than his hair, and gave her a small smile. "I'm happy that you're okay," he whispered.

She gave him a shy smile and was about to reply when deep feeling of anger raced through her. It didn't hurt, but it did make her gasp at the unexpected feeling of it. Her eyes strayed to Malfoy, and she saw that his lips were thinned into a line and there was an unfriendly look on his face.

They stared at each other and time seemed to slow all around them. Then she was snapped from her daze by Ron and Harry. They were shaking her, and that was when she noticed that the sorting was done and that Dumbledore's voice was resonating through the hall. "Miss Granger, and Mr. Malfoy, if you will both join me up here please?" he asked again.

Hermione blinked and stood before making her way to the very front of the hall. Draco did the same and they stood next to each other, with a considerable amount of distance between them.

"As I was saying. Miss Granger is an exceptional student that is fully dedicated to her work and to helping others. She has proven time and time again that she possesses a cunning mind and an endless supply of bravery. As for Mr. Malfoy, another dedicated student. When the war was still slowly brewing, he proved to be a valuable asset to the Order of the Phoenix. His cunning bravery was an important factor when it came to winning the war, and for that, he has gained our respect and admiration. So it is with great pleasure that I present to you this years Head Boy and Head Girl!"

The room erupted in cheers and applause while Hermione managed to offer a smile and tried to ignore Draco's close proximity. Her skin was aching to touch his, but she couldn't risk it. Not in public. Every time she touched him, she had unwanted memories of him, of anything that he had been dreaming or thinking of.

God, she was zoning off again. She heard Dumbledore whisper something to them both. "May I see you both right away in my office? There is something of utter importance that we must discuss," he said before sending them off. Malfoy had already started to walk back towards his table. She looked around and then walked to her table too, sitting down next to Ron in a sort of daze.

Dumbledore closed the evening speech and then swept out of the room as food appeared on the table. Hermione excused herself with her friends and stood to follow the headmaster to his office.

When they arrived, Malfoy flashed her a dark look and she just made a face at him. Very immature, but she didn't want to argue with him at the moment. First, she needed answers. And she was about to get them.

"Please have a seat. Minerva and I have been researching information on the symptoms that you are experiencing Hermione," Dumbledore started. "And Draco, I trust that you know what we are talking about. What spell did you cast before you went into the comatose state a month ago?"

Malfoy frowned and then looked at Dumbledore. "Last I remember, I was muttering a self-healing spell. Granger over there seemed to be stupefied and I was fading quickly. I was moving beyond pain and I was chanting the spell as a last resort to help myself," he said dryly.

Hermione glared at him and Dumbledore caught the look of anger she sent the head-boy. "Would you mind repeating that incantation?" the old wizard asked amiably.

Draco nodded and repeated it without hesitation. At his words, Hermione's eyes grew wide and she shared a look with the headmaster. "That spell sounds an awful lot like a binding spell," she said.

Dumbledore nodded once. "That is precisely what I was afraid of. You see, I believe that Mr. Malfoy, in his haste to be well again, recited the spell with a few mixed up words. Had he chanted the correct words, Hermione would have had no repercussions. But it so happens that unknowingly Mr. Malfoy, you created a bond with Miss Granger. But I am afraid that this goes beyond any normal sort of bond. You have forever sealed your life to that of Hermione's. You became two halves of one soul; you have a link that can not be destroyed."

Draco felt as if a bucket of ice water had just been hurled at him. Stupid bloody bastard he was. He should've just kept his blasted mouth closed and allowed himself to die on the battlefield! Now he was stuck with the little mudblood for the rest of his miserable life.

"WHAT!" Hermione exploded, Draco being the one to bear the full assault of her anger. "How could you be so stupid? Professor Dumbledore, I can't be stuck to this man for the rest of my life! Isn't there something we can do?" she almost wailed. Almost.

"What? Do you think I like the prospect of you being stuck to _me_ for the rest of my life? I can't stand you as it is. Knowing that I will never be rid of you is enough to make me want to perform an _Avada Kedavra_ on myself!" he yelled right back.

"Now, now children," the headmaster scolded. "When I say that this bond goes beyond anything, it means that there are serious implications. For example, if you Draco were to get hurt, then Hermione would feel it as well. If something were to happen to you Hermione, if you were to die, then Draco would follow you. This spell, it can not be broken, and it has only been performed by those who are deeply in love and want to share every single aspect of life with each other," Dumbledore explained slowly.

Hermione's eyes were filled with standing tears. "How could this have happened to me? All I wanted to do was help this ingrate live and I ended up getting myself tied down to him. I don't deserve this! Now I'm doomed to an eternity with a guy who has made my life a living hell from day one," she muttered to herself.

Malfoy gave a snort. "You act as if you're the most bloody perfect person in the world. You are _nowhere_ near my standards as a mate; you are too below my station," he sneered quietly. His nickname for her was left unsaid, but she must have heard it for Malfoy felt a swirl of hurt emotions washing through him. "Bloody hell! Am I going to feel every damned emotion that she does?"

Dumbledore nodded curtly. "You will both need to work together in order to control these reactions. This bond doesn't only tie your lives together, it allows you to share memories, knowledge, feelings, thoughts, and even the power to see through the other's eyes. Physical tact only amplifies this. As time passes and you learn how to control the bond, everything will ebb away, but will never disappear. I am sorry, but you will both need to learn to live with each other because this bond…… this bond is forever."

…

…

…

…

…

So, as an intro was it good? I am trying my best to stay close to the characters attitudes and way of speaking, but I'm sure that I will soon get it better. The next chapter will have more on what Draco and Hermione think about the bond, and possibly an explanation of where it comes from. And there might be a slight of Hermione/Harry or Hermione/Ron going on.

I have one request from you guys, don't know if you can help me. I haven't read any of the books or after '_Prisoner of Azkaban'_ so I have no clue as to who the new characters are, or what goes on. Is there any way that you guys can give me a short description of some of the characters? And if possible, some spells too. If you can, please give me a physical and attitude description of who they are. I have gathered some info from other fics, but I honestly don't think it's enough. I can't buy any of the books at the moment cause I'm short on funds, but hopefully soon I will be able to catch up on the reading. P.S. If I spell anything wrong, please let me know…

Thanks for reading and I'll see you all as soon as possible!

!Joey!


	2. Nightmares and Dreams

Wow, thanks for liking my story. I already have the plot somewhat settled, but my thoughts are volatile and I'll probably change my train of thought if I don't like where I'm going.

Thank you for taking the time to read my work, and thanks to guys for the Lexicon suggestion. I visited the site, but briefly so I'm trying to find more time to go there and see what I can use. About the HP books being at my public library, nope they don't have them. And other libraries are too far from where I live.

I'm trying to see if I can cut back on something so that I can buy at least '_Goblet of Fire_' soon. Especially after I read somewhere that Draco is rendered speechless by Hermione at the ball. Can't wait to see if they included that in the movie! Thanks for reading my babble!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or HP characters… They belong to Mrs. Rowling

………………………………………

**Nightmares and Dreams**

………………………………………

Hermione dragged in a slow breath as she made her way back towards the great hall. Professor Dumbledore had kept her _other-half_ behind, and she had really wanted to leave, so she had made her way out of his office in a rush.

She was in no mood to deal with Malfoy at the moment, and she strongly suspected that half of the irritation and anger she was feeling belonged to him. The bond he had _forced_ on her was still fairly new so they had absolutely no control over it.

It had become painfully aware that he felt what she was feeling, so why would it be any different the other way around? She felt irritation, anger, and….. despair? Well, he was feeling very much like her. His brush with death had forced an unbreakable link between them, and now they had to deal with it. **Forever**.

Just as she was about the reach the great halls' doors, she felt a hand close around her forearm and jerk her around. Her eyes met with Draco's snapping gray ones and she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She _really_ wasn't in the mood.

"What do you want? My friends are waiting for me," she snapped irritably, rubbing a hand against her forehead.

"You have a headache, don't you?" Malfoy asked. She nodded and frowned. "Have you forgotten that until we learn to control….. this _curse_, I will feel your pain too? Now **_I_** have a bloody headache."

"Oh, well I'm sorry _your highness_, but I don't give a crap if you're in pain right now. All I know is that I'm not in the mood to stand here and have idle chit-chat with you. I just….. I don't want to see you right now," she said as her voice became quiet.

His eyes narrowed only slightly at her comment, but otherwise, he didn't give her another reaction. "The feeling is mutual. I just want you to swear that you will not tell your _friends_," he said the word in distaste, "about all of this."

"And why would I swear to your request? Harry and Ron know everything about me. Besides, you have no right to ask anything of me after what you've done. You've _cursed_ us both for the rest of our lives," she said with a dejected shake of her head.

"I didn't do it willingly!" he exploded. He saw that a pair of Ravenclaw first years had stopped to look at them curiously. He gave them a withering glare and they 'eeped' and ran into the great hall. Draco smirked evilly.

"Does it cause you pleasure to terrorize children?" Hermione asked in disgust. "You're sicker than I thought!" she growled as she shoved away from him and nearly ran off into the hall, trying to get away from him before he had a chance to corner her again. She made it to her table and was in the safety of her friends circle in seconds.

"How did it go with Dumbledore?" Harry asked as he looked up from his food.

Hermione bit her lip and forced a smile. "He was just giving us the password to our new dorm rooms. Plus he was giving us a list of things we can do now that we're head boy and girl. Nothing out of the ordinary," she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Ginny sidled up next to her. "What about Halloween and Christmas ball? I asked Professor Dumbledore and he said that all those preparations were up to you and Malfoy."

Hermione shrugged. "I can't answer your question yet, Gin. In case you haven't noticed yet, Malfoy and I are really not in speaking terms," she said bitterly. "But I guess that since we're going to be living together, I have to get used to the idea that we'll be talking a lot more than we have to." She didn't want to tell her friends about the thrice-damned bond she now had with Malfoy.

'_I told you that I didn't do it willingly, stupid mudblood,_' He snarled into her head.

'_Piss off Malfoy. And get the fuck out of my head,_' she screamed, hoping that at least her volume could be heard inside his head enough to make his brain explode. Unfortunately for her, he didn't explode, and they sat for a few seconds glaring at each other. She refused to give up their childish game and neither one wanted to back down from the staring contest they were in.

Reluctantly, Malfoy looked away when, Slytherin **whore**, Pansy Parkinson pranced over and sat on his lap. '_You have the worst taste in girls,_' she spat into his head after a moment.

'_That's none of **your **concern,' _he hissed back, his handsome features contorting into a dark scowl. '_Now I want _**you** _to get out of my head!_'

Hermione looked away in disgust and turned her attention back to her friends before they were able to notice that something was going on between her and Malfoy. Not that _anything_ was going on, but—Well, who was she kidding? He was now inextricably her other half, and they had to deal with it. Problem was, she didn't want to deal with something so delicate. She didn't want to think of being tied to Malfoy for the rest of her days. Being tied to a person who hated her because of where she came from and for no other smart reason.

She was still having a hard time getting the idea into her head. Now that he was awake, it was like his subconscious was hovering next to hers, and she had the sneaking feeling that it was going to stay that war forever. Forever. Not yet. She wasn't ready to think of forever yet.

"'_Mione_?" Ron asked from across her.

"Yes Ron?" she asked looking up as if she had just noticed him. It was just then that she noticed that his ears were burning as red as his hair. She was curious to know why.

"I asked if you would take a walk with me, after the feast and before you have to help show the first years around," he muttered into his chest. Hermione had to lean over to actually hear what his was asking, but then she nodded and tried to eat at least a little bit of food.

_Dear Merlin_, she had forgotten that she and the ferret had to show the first years around tonight and then help them out in the morning if they needed it. And she really wasn't looking forward to socializing with the brain-dead moron afterwards. She couldn't continue to postpone their conversation. She didn't want to have altercations with him when he invaded her head or read her thoughts.

And unfortunately she knew that things like that would happen until they learned more control. Dumbledore had offered to help them some with their questions, but the rest was up to them. So the first moment she had free tomorrow, Hermione was crashing in the library until she learned what she needed to at least shut out Dra—ahem—Malfoy from her thoughts and shut herself away from his feelings.

She walked out of the hall with Ron and smiled uncomfortably. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked softly. At the moment she was feeling tremendous annoyance and she knew that Malfoy was feeling that at the moment.

"I—Well, I just wanted to tell you that I was really happy to know that you're the head girl this year. I--," he stuttered and his cheeks began to match the shade of his hair.

"Wh—"

"Please let me speak," he gulped loudly. Hermione nodded and they stopped besides a huge window from which the moon's light was shinning through. He looked at her and so many feelings welled up inside him as he saw her beauty.

He had always seen her as beautiful; though they constantly bickered about every little thing, she was the best thing that had come into his life. That was excluding his family; they occupied a different spot in his heart. But Hermione, she was a major part of his life.

"I really like you," Ron suddenly blurted, not wanting to lose the small ounce of courage that had sparked inside him at the shine in her sweet brown eyes.

Hermione blinked and her mouth slightly opened. She gulped and just stood there, a bit stupidly, and then a soft blush grazed her cheeks in reply. "Say something!" Ron wailed.

"I'm flattered, shocked, but _really _flattered. I like you too Ron. Have you any idea of how long I waited to hear those words from you?" she asked with a shy grin.

It was Ron's turn to blink. "What? Well why didn't you tell me anything!"

"Because you never asked," Hermione grumbled. Then she let out a long breath. "Ron, I have to be honest with you. Right at this moment, I don't have a lot of time to think about having a boyfriend. I have to deal with all my advanced classes, taking care of events here at school, taking care of the first years, and to add even more to my load, I have to deal with Malfoy as a roommate," she said with a light sneer. _Not to mention that I have no way of getting rid of him because he's half part of me now,_ she added inwardly.

'_Shut up Granger,_' a voice sneered at her.

"You shut up, you idiot!" she growled angrily.

Ron looked at her, a bit hurt at her comment. "What did I say?"

Hermione took a step towards him and shook her head in apology. "I'm so sorry! But I have a _very_ loud subconscious. It was nagging at me because I guess deep down inside I do want to be with you," she said with a nervous laugh.

"O-okay," Ron said quietly. "I don't want to give you an ultimatum, _but_ I don't know if I'll be able to wait for you too long," he said ruefully.

Hermione scoffed and a bit of her Granger-Anger reared its ugly head. "What is that supposed to mean, Ronald Weasley?" she asked loudly, placing her hands on her hips.

Ron nearly squeaked. When she had done that, she had reminded him of his mother when she was angry. He drew in a breath and strengthened his resolve. "I don't want to be ignored by you anymore."

Hermione felt her insides churn at his words. Then she thought about what she was hiding from them all. How could she start a relationship with Ron if she was going to be tied to another man for the rest of her life? "Ron, I don't want to break your heart."

"You're not even giving me a chance to see if you break my heart or don't," he said as he took a step towards her and lifted her chin. During their fifth year at Hogwart's he had shot up and he nearly towered over most students there, but so did Harry, so he wasn't _that_ peeved about it. Hermione was a small girl though, and he was almost a foot and-a-half taller than her, but her height did nothing to mar her beauty.

Before Hermione could respond to his words, a flame of recognition raced down her body even before he made a noise. A throat was cleared from behind them. "Getting it on in the hallway, Granger? Not a very good example to set for the first years," his silky voice was condescending. "And with Weasley? That's a new low even for you, _dear muggle-born_." There was no point in calling her a mudblood in public if he had fought in the war on their side.

Her eyes flashed in anger at him and she had half a mind made up to hex him with her wand. He looked at her in amusement and wagged a finger at her. "You can't do that, and you know **exactly** why," he purred evilly.

"Bastard!" she screeched. "What I do or don't do is none of your bloody concern! So sod off, _fer-ret_," she drew the word out. Then she turned back to Ron and smiled apologetically. "Give me time, okay? That's all I ask. Let me think about this and solve a _few _problems. When I've done that, I'll be able to answer you. Fine?"

Ron reluctantly nodded. "Okay, _'Mione_. Just because you're my other best friend. Think about it and let me know at the Halloween ball okay?"

"How do you even know we're having a ball?" she asked with a grin. Malfoy cleared his throat even louder, and she heard an echo of curse words inside her head. '_If you don't cut it out, I **will** hex your little wonder-weasel and make him grow long donkey ears. Now hurry up!_'

"I'll see you later," he whispered before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to her bottom lip. There was a series of whooping behind her and she turned to see the first years, who were now _conveniently _standing behind Malfoy.

Hermione felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment, and she waited for Malfoy's snide comment about Ron's financial state or her muggle family and how she and Ron were a perfect match. But strangely enough, he was perfectly blank, he wasn't even thinking anything evil. Maybe he had learned how to block his memories from her.

"Silence," she told the young ones as they continued their chattering. They became quiet instantly. "We will start by showing you brief tour of the grounds. We will list you places you can and can't go, and things you may do and won't do unless you want points deducted from your house. The prefects of your house will then show you to your dormitories. Anything you would like to add, Mr. Malfoy?"

'_Mr. Malfoy? I like that title Granger_,' he whispered into her mind. She glared at him. "Will you stop doing that?" she snapped as they began to walk down the hall.

He merely smirked and shook his head, deciding to answer her first question. "No, I believe that you have stated all that we needed these half-pints to know. _Miss Granger_," the title rolled off his tongue like silk.

Hermione nearly stumbled at his words, but he was there to catch her, his hand holding her steady as they walked. She uncomfortably withdrew her arm from him and looked away, thanking any deity that he hadn't touched her skin to skin. Having flashbacks in front of the first years would've been bad. _Very bad. _She really didn't want to see that smug look on his face right now. _Merlin_, this was going to be a hell of a long night.

…………………………………………

Draco forced his eyes wide as he tried to stifle a tired yawn the following morning. He had literally had no sleep last night. The moment he had closed his eyes and sleep had claimed him, dreams had started to plague his mind.

At first, for he remembered fragments of his dreams, he had been dreaming of childhood memories. Slowly, they had began to morph into more darker things. Sometime in sleep, his dreams seemed to be intertwined with Hermione's, and in all honestly, those had been pleasant dreams too; well, except for when she was dreaming with Potty and Weasel.

But before he had even gotten his fill of sleep, his dreams had morphed into nightmares. For a moment, they had felt so real, as real as that night when his father had cursed him and disowned him with words.

Lucius had been prepared to _Avada Kedavra_ his own son. But Draco had beat him to the punch. Dumbledore had given them the power to _defend_ themselves at any cost. And Draco had. Then he had seen his father's lifeless body falling—

That had been when he had woken up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He just hoped that Hermi—Granger wasn't a witness to that. But judging by the look on her face and the dark circles under her eyes, he knew that she had probably seen what he had seen.

Shit, he needed to speak to Dumbledore about this. He didn't want to subject Hermione to his nightmares, and he sure as hell didn't want to witness her sappy dreams. They needed to control this bond, and fast.

Granger was blinking a bit drowsily, and Draco watched as she suddenly leaned forward and accidentally pushed a book off her desk. The thing hit her foot with a loud thud.

"Oowww," Draco and Hermione echoed each other in total unison.

Harry stared at her and then his eyes moved to Malfoy, who had leaned down to rub his foot, curiously, the same foot that Hermione had hit also. Malfoy's gray eyes were snapping fire at her, but Hermione seemed oblivious to his look. Either that or she was ignoring him.

"You okay, _'Mione_?" Harry asked. Hermione forced a smile and nodded, her eyes straying to Malfoy as they glared at each other. She looked away first and continued to take notes as Snape went through a set of slides as he explained their next assignment.

The evil looking professor had finally landed the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. But to the every student's chagrin, he was also teaching Potions. Harry wondered how he managed to teach two classes to the first and last years every day. How did he keep up?

"Am I interrupting your nap, Miss Granger?" he asked paused for a moment and asked evilly. _Bloody man, he **was** a snake._

She shook her head and kept rubbing her foot. "No sir," Hermione replied.

"Good. Ten points off Gryffindor," he said flatly.

All the Gryffindors groaned and were about to start whining, it was barely their first day and already ten points had been deducted. And because of non other than the head girl. Snape shot them all a withering glare and they stopped, unless they wanted more points taken off. Harry turned to Hermione again. She was usually the most alert person in the room. "Had a bad night?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded. "I had really bad nightmares, and I couldn't go back to sleep afterwards," she muttered.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, but no. I'm okay really," she said, reflecting his smile. Harry nodded and turned back to his work, but Hermione knew that he knew that something was going on with her. He wouldn't be a good friend if he didn't.

The rest of the class went on uneventful, and then they were dismissed for lunch. As always, Hermione was one of the last to leave the class, though she had had a hard time convincing Ron that he could go on without her. She had never known he could be _that_ attentive.

As she stepped out of the class, she found that her _**in**significant-other_ was waiting for her. "What?" It came out hostile as she began to walk down the hall.

"You have been trying to avoid me. Yesterday when we arrived to our rooms, you slammed and locked your door shut, and today you left early. We need to talk about what is going on Granger, I don't want this anymore than you do, but we have to find a way to learn more about this bond and if there is any possibility that we can break it," Draco said as he pulled her to a stop.

Hermione let out a slow calming breath. _One, two, three, four, five. _"Why are you counting?" Draco asked with a raised brow.

"I'm trying not to lose my cool as we talk about something **very** unpleasant," she said as they began to walk to their Arithmancy class. "Do we have every single class together?" she asked in annoyance.

Draco shrugged, he didn't care about that at the moment. "We need to research this."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "What do you know? We're finally on the same level about something! The great Draco Malfoy and lowly Hermione Granger agree on something!" she said with false cheerfulness. There was an unsettling silence between them, and she knew what he wanted to ask her even as the thought formed in his mind.

"I—I saw your nightmares," she said slowly. "I—"

"Don't you dare pity me," he snarled as he grabbed her forearms and pulled her roughly to him. "I did what I had to do and I don't regret it."

She stared into those pale gray eyes set in that somewhat delicate yet masculine and handsome pale face. Was everything about him pale? "You can't hide from me, Malfoy. You know as well as I do that you can feel all I feel, and I can feel all you feel. The same goes with most of our thoughts. This thing is too fresh and we don't know how to shut each other out yet. But I know—and believe me when I say that I'm sorry," she said softly.

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly, and he had the urge to slap her help away from him. He had been taught to reject anything that made a Malfoy weak. But at the moment, he was basically an open book to her, as she was to him, and he could literally feel the sincerity radiating from her.

His fingers ran up to her face. Hermione opened her mouth to warn him, but it was too late. As soon as his skin touched hers, they both gasped. When they shared thoughts and feelings without touch, it was somewhat vague, but skin to skin, well that was very different.

Skin to skin was like turning the pages of a book. Draco's eyes closed as he saw all the misery and sadness he had put her through the past six years; calling her a dirty mudblood. Belittling her. Hurting her and her friends.

And Hermione saw his loneliness. The only way he had coped with his father's distance and coldness was by taking it out on others. He had terrorized fellow students because that was his way of pretending that everything was fine. He did whatever his father bid him to do. All Malfoy had ever wanted was to make his father proud.

"Side-effect," Hermione breathed as she stared into those flaming gray eyes once they opened again. "If our skin touches, we get full blown memories and thoughts."

Draco barely registered what she had said. He had been hypnotized by the way her amber colored eyes darkened into a honey colored shade. He still hadn't moved his hand from her skin, and their feelings and thoughts were completely open.

"You want me to kiss you, Granger," he muttered, watching in a trance as her full lips opened and a little breath escaped her.

"No," she murmured, staring directly into his mesmerizing eyes. But they both new that it was a lie. "We'll be late to class."

"You don't care," he said, once again reading her. "Shall I let go and leave you be?" his tone dropped in to a husky whisper that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Draco……" his name slipped out before she could halt her mouth. But that was enough for him. His lips descended on hers and all Hermione could do was close her eyes and feel as own hand kept caressing her cheek, and the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against his agile and slender body. He had to bend a little, for she was smaller than him by more than a foot.

She tasted divine. As soon as their lips meshed, Draco felt a sense of rightness. As if something had clicked into place deep inside him, and he knew she felt it too. Their heartbeats seemed to fall into the same pattern, and for a moment, it felt as if they shared the same breath.

He was more than touching her skin now, so the experience was all the more breathtaking as the bond surrounded them like a foggy cloud. But this cloud felt thick, and it was closing in around them as they shared that passionate embrace.

'_I'm running out of air,_' Hermione thought faintly, but at the moment she didn't care. She felt in place. She felt like she belonged as Draco explored her mouth, and she wondered if he was trying to crawl into her throat.

He slowly, reluctantly, pulled away, and saw the effect the kiss had had on her as he removed his hands from her. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy pink, her lips swollen and red, her eyes in a cloudy daze. For once her hair wasn't an issue, as it was tied into a messy bun that allowed a few curls to dangle over her left eye. She looked absolutely amazing.

She stared back at him, taking in his appearance too. His eyes had darkened into a smoky gray, and there was shades of pink over his ivory cheeks. His lips matched hers, and he had the look of an innocent boy who had just gotten his first kiss from his first love.

Hermione's eyes widened in apprehension. "Draco—I mean Malfoy. This is getting completely creepy. Until about a month and-a-half ago we hated each others guts. And now—"

The trademark Malfoy smirk crept onto his features. "Now we've had our very first snog. Oh come off it Granger. I was inside your head and you mine, you know very well that you enjoyed this more than anything you had in the world," he said quite smugly.

It didn't take the bond to let Hermione know that he was feeling self-satisfied with the reaction he had gotten from her. "That's the point! Before this bond we never would've done this in a million years! This bond is putting us into uncomfortable situations and I don't like it."

"What are you going to do about it?" he taunted lightly, staring at her tantalizing lips.

"Meet me at the library when you're done with lunch. We're already late as it is," she said as she turned to walk down the hall. He walked with her, being that they **were **in the same class, but he stopped her before they went in.

"Sorry love, but I can't help you in that department, at least not today," Draco murmured. "We have our first Quidditch meeting today," he whispered.

"Then come after the meeting! You can't expect _me_ to research this thing by myself. After all, this bond involves you too," she hissed.

Draco's infamous smirk was back. "You're the smartest witch in Hogwart's. I'm sure you can manage," and with those parting words he gave her bottom a smack before walking into the class.

Hermione looked on indignantly and hurled a barrage of **_colorful_** words at him through the bond. Well, at least _it_ worked for something, she thought as she walked after him. Things were getting too weird.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hehe. We see some good Draco Malfoy charm, no? I hope it was to everyone's liking. Okay, so I didn't get into the origins of the bond yet, but I will find a way to hint at it in the next chapter if I can. But if I don't, feel free to invent your own ideas, and if you'd like you can tell us about them so we can see what you guys came up with. Thanks for reading and have a great weekend!

!Joey!


	3. Ferret

Hey hey hey. How is everyone doing? I hope good. I want to thank those who reviewed my story and let me know how much you liked it. I'm still going over some info at the Harry Potter Lexicon, there's so much it's scary. But it really is a good sight for someone who needs to get their facts straight.

Note: Have you realized that Pansy comes out in the Prisoner of Azkaban movie? I'm assuming that she's the girl with short black hair and she's always at Draco's side in this movie. I hadn't realized that until I took a closer look in the DVD.

Oh and plus, there's a lot of mind to mind conversation. All the _italics_ are thoughts.

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue! There is a tidbit of metaphysical reference and I would like to say that I borrowed that from Laurell K. Hamilton and her Anita Blake series. Don't own that or the metaphysical idea…

……………………………………………

**Ferret**

……………………………………………

He walked into the great library after his Quidditch meeting. His stomach was rumbling but he had eaten more than his share during lunch, and that was when he realized that Granger was the one who was hungry.

Draco wondered if it was pure coincidence that he had pocketed an apple and a croissant before having left the great hall after lunch. He searched around the tables, but didn't see her right away. He stood there for a moment and then a strange sense of being drawn to the very back of the library invaded him.

He made his way towards that place and found that Granger was in a table that no one probably even knew was there. Better. He didn't want anyone to see him socializing with her; at least for now. He walked over to her and noticed how her fingers froze on a page and she looked up. Then she turned back to the book.

"It's about time," she said without looking at him and continuing her search through the book.

"You knew I was here before I even spoke?" he asked as he sat next to her.

Hermione nodded and finally looked at him. "Whenever you are in close proximity I feel it. It's like something inside me recognizes you whenever we're in the same room," she said dryly. "It's a normal side-effect though."

"I felt it too. When I came in here and didn't see you anywhere," he muttered. "So you've found information?" he asked as he looked at the stacks of books on the table.

"Yes. And I'm afraid that things aren't going to get any better," she nearly whined as she slammed the book shut and glared at him. "How could you do such a thing even unconsciously?"

Draco shrugged and rolled his gray eyes. "I told you that I was beyond myself. It was a last resort and—well I you already know the rest. You know that I wouldn't willingly tie myself to a person that I had despised for the last six years, right?"

Hermione just made a face and kept flipping through the pages. "This bond is very complex and not many wizards or witches have practiced it. For some reason there is so very much information about it. I guess it's to warn those who actually _want _it."

Draco looked irritated. "Well, what is it then? Besides a life ruining spell."

"It is a soul-marriage. Those wizards and witches who are very deeply in love and want to share the most primal and deep tie to ever exist have done this. It is a form of a wedding seal, well at least it was back when marriages weren't done on paper yet." She flipped to a certain page.

"Silly custom even now, isn't it?" he asked as sat there and sulked. "How long ago was this started?"

"About five thousand years. This is an ancient spell, Malfoy. Teenagers weren't meant to meddle in something like this. Not unless they were in love. This form of bond was respected and feared because of the power it gave the two who held it."

Draco's lips quirked into a sly grin. "So that would mean that I have power over you?"

"Don't be a git. That is not what I meant," Hermione snapped. Hunger was never a sensation that sat well with her, so she was cranky. "Don't worry though, you're not the only idiot in history to have bound himself to a woman by accident. There _have_ been a few cases in which wizards chanted the wrong words and bound themselves to another being. Since the incantation is very similar to the healing spell, mistakes have been made. But honestly, how stupid can one be?" she asked with a roll of her eyes. Then she noticed that Malfoy was glaring at her.

"What about getting rid of it?" he snapped, grumpier than usual. "What I wouldn't give to be **rid** of _you_," he mumbled.

"Likewise." Hermione let out a heavy breath and reluctantly shook her head. "There is no possibility of getting rid of something so powerful. We are inextricably bound to each other for forever. Our souls are too intertwined and if we tried to separate, we would either go mad, or we would die. However, we _can_ control our reactions, like the sharing of thoughts and memories with touch, and the whole speaking into our minds and hearing what the other thinks without permission, but it will take a lot of practice."

Draco actually heard her stomach growl, and with a smirk produced a nicely sized green apple from the pocket of his robe. He rubbed it over his robe as if to clean it and his smirk widened when her eyes fell on the fruit.

"Do you think that if I ate this _your_ hunger would go away?" he asked slyly.

Her eyes narrowed as her anger made way to the front. "Stop teasing me. You already know that I **am** hungry," she said as she turned back to the book.

Malfoy leaned over close to her ear. "Say please and I _may _be inclined to share this delicious apple and another treat with you."

Hermione just glared at him and watched as he opened his mouth to take a bite out of the juicy apple. She let out an irritating sigh. _'Please.'_ She nearly spat. Malfoy raised both brows.

"I didn't hear you," he said.

"That's because you'll never hear those words coming from _my _mouth. Ever." She said as she snatched the apple from his hand and took a bite out of it.

"But I don't need to hear it from your mouth anymore, do I?" He asked as the Malfoy smirk returned to his face. _Did he live his life smirking?_ "No, I smile whenever something evil happens to someone that I don't fancy." He answered her thought.

"For a moment I had forgotten you could do that," she said as she took another bite of the incredibly sour apple. But she enjoyed sour things. Hmm, Malfoy was sour.

Draco let out a loud bark of laughter and he was thankful that there weren't other students that could hear or see them. "I heard that thought Granger. Did you forget that I could still read your thoughts again?" he asked as he slid closer to her and leaned down to her ear. "So you like me because I'm sour?"

Hermione shoved him away and started to look through her books. She felt her face burning at his question, but she wasn't going to give him the chance to pester her. "That's not what I meant," she said as she turned the page. As she read, her eyes grew impossibly wide. "Oh no!"

"What?" Malfoy asked quickly. He had felt immense alarm run through her and ebb into him, and he wanted to know what was so horrible that it made her react that way.

"Read for yourself," she said as she pushed the book into his hands and put her head in her hand, albeit still eating her apple. This could so not be happening to her. If she had helped out so many times in saving the wizarding world, why were the fates so bent on making her life a living hell?

"Because being a goody two-shoes always catches up to you," Malfoy said as he read the paragraph that she had been pointing to. Then slowly his eyes grew wide. The paragraph was under _Consequences._

_The Soul Binding bond may have its good effects, and some bad effects. There were cases shown in which a couple were fixed into a marriage and had it sealed with this type of bond. Due to the power this tie exerts, their animosity slowly changed into different feelings. As time progresses, the bond brings the two souls together and there are consequences. One such consequence can be the craving for their partner. The more time spent away from their partner, the stronger the desire to touch the other will be overwhelming until the need issatisfied._

He peered at Hermione and noticed that she had gone a bit pale. He didn't see what the problem was. Her head snapped up and she popped him behind his head. "Don't see the problem! _Don't see the problem!_ Are you mad or just plain dense?"

"Oh come now. You can't say that you are not at all curious to know if all the rumors about me are true. You know, I look just as good out these robes as I do in them," he said as he leaned over to her ear and let his lips graze her softly there.

Hermione's eyes closed for a moment, but then snapped open and she turned to glare at him spitefully. "I'm not interested in a sex only relationship, Malfoy. If I had, I would've been on you faster than you can say _Quidditch_ a long time ago," she said with a smirk of her own.

The comment did not sit well with Draco. He actually felt insulted. "And who says I would've even given you a passing glance in that sense?"

Hermione gave a strangled giggle. "Malfoy, you have a reputation of shagging everything in a skirt! Don't tell me that you wouldn't have jumped at the chance of getting into _my_ pants," she said as she snatched the book from his hands and resumed her reading. "Especially just to spite Harry and Ron."

Malfoy slammed a long pale hand over the book that was resting on the table, making Hermione jump in fright. "What the bloody hell is your problem?" she screeched.

"Don't presume to know me, Granger. You talk about having a real relationship and you've never even known one yourself. I don't even think your fling with Krum would count as a real relationship," he growled.

"Viktor has nothing to do with this conversation. You don't know the first thing about my connection with him," Hermione spat, her eyes burning at the mention of her one and only boyfriend. God she hated Malfoy for bringing that up.

He grabbed her chin and forced her brown eyes to meet his pale ones. "You forget, pet, that I have seen your memories. I caught a glimpse of that so called connection and I wasn't impressed. I guess we're even when it comes to not being able to stay in a relationship. Could it be that you were waiting for that Weasel dunce to notice you? Maybe it's just that you haven't the slight idea of how to keep a guy at your side," he said maliciously.

That comment set her off. She stood and began to shove her things into her bag. "You and I are not the same, and we are not **even** in _anything. _Not by a long shot. You wouldn't know what a real relationship was if it came and bit you in the ass," she spat before storming away from him. Pain and sorrow radiating from her and onto him.

Malfoy cursed and felt like breaking things. How did his conversation with Hermione go all to hell? She was angry and hurt, and since they didn't know how to shut out the others feelings just yet he knew that he had to do something to make her stop feeling that way.

He didn't like that he was the one that gave her those feelings in the first place.

……………………

The weekend arrived quicker than any other. It was a beautiful day and all the Hogwarts students were out and having fun. The sun was bright in the sky and there was a light breeze that went with it. Fall was approaching at a fast pace and so the days weren't so hot anymore.

"I missed spending time with you guys," Hermione said as she, Ron, and Harry walked through Hogsmeade at a leisurely pace.

"I know, we haven't spent much time together at all," Harry said as they walked towards the Shrieking Shack. They stopped under a huge tree and sat down. Through the years together, they had grown into a friendship that was completely comfortable and closer than it could have been hade they been siblings.

Ron sat against the tree with Hermione's head on his shins and with Harry's head resting on her stomach. "So what's new with you guys?" Hermione asked as she stared up at the trees leafs. They were already turning orange and yellow as the season changed.

"Harry has a girlfriend," Ron said in a sing-song voice.

"I do not. We're just study-buddies," he said with a laugh. "Anyway, I don't think she likes me that way," he said quietly.

"Well who is it?" Hermione asked.

"She's um—"

"It's Parvati," Ron said with a chuckle.

Hermione sat up and Harry's head fell on the grown with a muffled thud. "Parvati! She hasn't said a thing to me!"

"That's the point," Harry grumbled. "I don't think she sees me as a guy."

"Oh rubbish," Hermione said as she lay back down and patted Harry's head as it lay on the ground. "I'm going to run the Halloween ball by Malfoy and I won't take no for answer. That way you can ask her to the dance and maybe you can let her know how you feel! It'll be great!" Hermione said happily.

"Yeah, real great," Harry continued to sulk. "So how's your life with Malfoy?"

_Very ironic question that_, Hermione thought. "You guys know how he is. He always finds a way to be an ass about everything. I just try ignoring him when we're in our rooms," she said with a light shrug.

"Hard to ignore someone who thinks that he's the center of the universe, isn't it?" Ron put in sourly.

Hermione frowned. Normally she wouldn't care if her best friends talked bad about Malfoy, but now…… Well, things had definitely changed between them, and she felt that she was the only one with the right to insult him or call him names. After all, they were inseparably tied for the rest of their days.

'_Married if you will,'_ a voice not her own startled her as it echoed through her head.

'_Get out of my head Malfoy. I so don't want to talk to you right now. I want my privacy,' _she snapped.

'_A hard feat to do when we can't shut each other out, don't you think so? I hear everything you hear, Granger. Just remember that whenever you are brooding. Anyway, I was talking to Dumbledore about all that you have gathered, and he told me just that. We are married under some certain type of law. We are bound to be together for the rest of our lives.'_

'_That doesn't mean that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I doubt that you don't feel the same way.' _Hermione let out a long breath and looked up at Ron, who was watching her quietly. She managed a small smile and turned back to her conversation with the ferret.

'_You're right. I don't want this either. The future is still a long time away for us and I propose that we come to some sort of agreement now,'_ he said with a soft exhale.

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly and reached up as a leaf fell onto her hair. She grabbed it and stared at it. _'What type of proposition?'_

'_This is our last year, and I don't want to act as if we are a married couple. I enjoy being single and doing what and I who I want.'_

'_Big surprise. I told you that you sleep with everything that wears a skirt. I wonder how you managed when you had female house elves.' _She smirked as she felt the disgust that raced through him at her words.

'_I'm going to let that go, Granger. For once. I want freedom from now until the end of the school year. You will as well.'_

'_And?... After the year is over, then what?' _She was now **very** interested to know what he had in mind.

Draco seemed frustrated about his next words. _'Dumbledore confirmed the consequences of this thing. He said that there is no way of knowing how fast this bond is going to suffocate us until we crack and give in to the urges. Once you and I sleep together, the bond will be sealed and tied and we will not be able to look at someone else, even if we wanted to. When it does happen, and I'm not being cocky when I say that it will, I……… I want you to come live with me at the Manor after graduation.'_ There, he said it. He had thought long and hard about how to approach the subject, but he thought that being straightforward was the best approach. He waited for a few moments, rather impatiently, and then she finally answered.

'_You want me to live with you after school is over?'_ There was a hint of confusion and distrust in her mind. _'As what? As your roommate, your mistress, your… girlfriend? As what?'_ she asked again.

'_If there is no problem with you, then it could be as my wife.' _His reply was quite dry.

At his words, Hermione jumped up and to her feet, ignoring the startled looks from her two best friends. _'What are you talking about?'_ She thought that maybe she had heard wrong.

'_No, you didn't hear wrong. The headmaster said that we haven't even begun to comprehend all that is in store for us because of this bond. Therefore, when we graduate, and if things are as bad as he says, you and I will marry and you will come with me to the Manor. Simple.'_

'_Simple? That is **not **simple. Don't you think that we should be having this conversation face to face?' _she asked as she tripped over a large root of the tree and fell on her face. "Oww," she grumbled as she rubbed her chin.

"'_Mione_, are you okay?" Ron and Harry asked as they ran to her and helped her up. Hermione nodded and gave them a weak smile. But honestly, she was completely shaken by Malfoy's words, or thoughts, or whatever she could call all the mind speech.

'_That hurt Granger. What the hell did you do? Punch yourself in the chin?'_

'_No, moron. I tripped and fell,' _she snapped.

'_I shocked you that much, hmm? You have a year to think about and come to terms to what is to happen. I'm not asking you to say yes now. You and I are free to be with who we want until graduation day. That day, you will tell me your decision. You will either say yes or no. Though from what Dumbledore explained, you won't have much of a choice.'_

'_So, I can say yes to Ron and you won't say anything about it until Graduation?'_

'_That's right,' _Malfoy snapped. He seemed annoyed now. _'I have to go. I'm getting sidetracked with you. I will see you later.'_

Hermione nodded, but she could still feel the conflicting feeling raging in his head. She decided to let it go for now. She wanted to get back to her room and relax. She wanted to think this through, but she knew that Malfoy would know all she was thinking, so she had to resort to something else to see if there was any way that she could lock him out of her thoughts.

………………………………

Another two weeks passed uneventfully. At least for most students. But not for Hermione and Draco. Dear God, Granger was going to be the end of him. He had avoided her for the better part of two weeks because of that conversation he had had with her about marriage after graduation. But today, she had been in his mind in every moment. After what he had been a witness to the night before, it was enough to drive him mad.

He had wanted to actually do something nice for her, so he had gone to her room to drop off something he had bought for her. She wasn't there and he didn't hear or see any sign of her whatsoever. So he had been in the mood to wrinkle in the tub for a few good hours in hot water before going to bed.

He had walked into the adjacent bathroom between their rooms and had stopped dead in his tracks at the doorway, his hand still on the doorjamb. She was taking a step out of the tub, dressed only in her skin.

Draco had just stood there staring, watching that perfectly flawless body move in a fluid motion. He had glued his eyes to her chest and that had been more than enough to give him a hard—

Hermione slammed her book onto the floor and glared at him, catching the attention of quite a few people. She looked at everyone pointedly and they all looked away, not wanting to incur her wrath. _'Stop it, stop it, stop it!' _She ranted. _'I didn't hex you last night because I was too shocked, but I **will** do it now if you don't stop imagining me naked in your head!'_

Malfoy smirked evilly. _'I can't help it. This is what you look like, honestly,' _he said as he let her see and image of her from his point of view.

'_I think you have a completely distorted view of me. My breasts are not **that** big,'_ Hermione spat into his mind. _'Stop fantasizing about me! I'm not going to tell you again!'_

'_It's not my fault! You were the one that was flaunting your body in front of me. **Waving** those two huge—'_

'_Flaunting! WAVING! **HUGE! **How dare you? I was **taking** a nice hot bath. You must have heard the water running! Peeping Tom, I am so going to get even. Since you saw me naked, then it's only fair that I—'_

'_See me naked? Sure. I wouldn't mind that at all. Meet me in my room tonight and as an added bonus I'll let you touch anything you'd like,' _he purred seductively.

Hermione scoffed verbally, catching Harry's attention. She just smiled and shook her head. _'Insufferable git. I am so **not** going to be in a room with you naked. I meant that it's only fair that you owe me a favor. You can't just see me naked and get away with it.'_

'_A favor? What kind of favor?' _Malfoy's eyebrows shot up.

"Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, may I interrupt your staring contest for a minute?" Professor MacGonagall asked.

Hermione looked up at the front of the room and noticed that she had transformed her owl into a huge tree. "Can either of you tell me what wand-less counter spell is used to return this tree into its original form?"

Malfoy looked at Hermione and watched her rake her brain. Then he put in the answer and watched as her face contorted in anger and annoyance. _'Know-it-all,'_ she spat.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said as she resumed her lesson. "I know you are enamored by each other, but please pay attention." She shot over her shoulder.

Hermione had fought off a blush when she had first called on them, but now it came full force and she could do nothing to hide it. Draco raised those pale brows at her last comment about him being a smart-ass. '_What the pot said to the tea kettle,_' he replied with a smirk.

When she mirrored it, his smirk wilted some. _'Guess what Malfoy? I learned how to lock you out of my head!_' she said gleefully. _'Bye bye,'_ she said before putting up a metaphysical shield around herself. There was no way in hell that he would be able to get in. she had been waiting for the perfect moment to tell him, and now was it. She just wondered why he hadn't been able to pick up her thoughts earlier that day. Then she nearly snarled. It was because he had been fantasizing about seeing her naked.

Malfoy blinked gray eyes gone wide and he stared at her incredulously. '_How did you do that?_' he questioned, but there was no answer. He concentrated for a moment and just then realized that her presence had withdrawn from him. Not completely, being that she was still a part of him, but most of it. It was like trying to hear a dim buzz in the back of very loud noise.

"How did you do that?" he hissed quietly.

Hermione shrugged in nonchalance. _'I've been doing my homework, unlike you. You need to learn this on your own. Therefore, you can't enter my mind whenever I don't want you to, but I can. At least until you learn how to shut me out too. I researched all this Malfoy, all you did was sponge off all the information from me,' _then she shut him out again and grinned victoriously.

Draco cursed her once again for being so smart and one step ahead of him every time. Why did girls in general have to be so bloody smart?

………………………………………

Hermione nearly skipped through the halls of Hogwarts, making her way to her room in order to change and to go see the boys practice for their next Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. She already knew the outcome of that game. Everybody did, but the Ravenclaw team was getting better and better each time, so Gryffindor had to keep fit and always ahead of them.

The only house that even gave them a run for their money was Slytherin. But that match was still about a month away. Well, back to why she was so happy. She had been replaying the look on Malfoy's face over and over when she had blocked him out.

No more invasion of privacy! No more Malfoy hearing her thoughts and scaring the crap out of her when she least expected it. No more seeing what he was fantasizing about. Bleh, she was free of him at least for a few hours every day. A little more every time she practiced.

Her control still wasn't too good, but she was getting there. She had gone in search of a very experienced psychic witch who lived in Hogsmeade and she had been the one to help her with that. The woman was teaching her how to put up metaphysical shields against anything and anyone.

But Hermione's top priority was keeping Malfoy out. The whole concept of using metaphysics was hard. She had never done it before, therefore whenever she was angry, frustrated, or tired, her shields were always down and it took her a few hours to get them back up. All her teacher had told her was that she needed to picture something that had strength. I.E. a rock, a concrete wall, anything of that sort.

So Hermione had picked a stone…… and from there her teacher had helped her achieve a shield. Though Hermione prided herself in being _very_ smart, this whole deal was too complicated to explain or to even think about at the moment.

She gave the portrait her password and it opened with a bow. Hermione grinned and ran inside, through the common room and then to her bedroom. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a gray sweater shirt with a high neck that hit her mid-thigh, and some gray gloves that matched gray dress boots. She grabbed her Gryffindor scarf and put it on and then tied her hair up to keep it out of the way.

She turned to go and her eyes fell on Malfoy's gift from last night. She grinned despite the anger she had felt before seeing it the first time. She had gone into the bathroom for a nice hot bath with fragrant salts and scented candles floating in the air all around her. She had felt so mellowed and relaxed and had almost fallen asleep in the water.

When she had gotten out of the tub and had grabbed a towel, that was the exact moment Malfoy had walked in. He had just stood there like a brain-dead idiot; just staring at her. At first, his eyes had scanned her from head to toe. Then they had become fixated on her chest as she stood there in mute shock.

Then she let out a screech so loud that she was surprised that the tall mirror in there didn't shatter into pieces. She had grabbed her robe and covered her modesty, but it was long gone by the look on his face. Then with a wave of her hand she had levitated a candle towards his head. But his seeker instinct had kicked in and he had dodged it before shutting and running out the door, narrowly missing the rest of the candles that were on their way to meet his head.

She stomped into her room, cursing Malfoy to hell and deciding which hex would suit him best, when she stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw on the bed. She quickly threw on some undergarments and then some baggy sleeping pants with a tank-top and she brushed out her hair as she approached the object that was on her bed.

There had been a big box with a simple yet elegant baby-blue bow on top. There was no card but she didn't need to be a genius to know that it was from Malfoy. So naturally she was suspicious as she approached it. Then she jumped as the box jumped and something inside rattled. She cautiously opened it and to her immense shock she couldn't help the 'awww' that fell from her lips at the sight.

Inside was a kitten, not so young, and not too old to be a fully grown cat. And he looked expensive, like a Siamese, Hermione thought. He was beautiful. His eyes were of an ice blue, and his little paws were completely black, making it look as if he was wearing boots. Crookshanks, her last cat, had met an untimely and sad ending at the 'hands' of the whomping willow in their fifth year. So she had been left cat-less for almost two years now.

That had been the second time in her life that she had taken a swing at Malfoy. He had made a scathing comment about her poor cat, and had a nasty bruise on his cheek and his ego for a few days afterward. She giggled as she noticed what else was inside the box. There was a plushy white ferret sitting there.

She started to giggle madly as she picked up the cat and then the toy. God, she never thought that Malfoy could have a sense of humor. It just went to show her that he was indeed growing up and not being a constant prat about everything. So naturally, she had thought of a name for the cat right on the spot.

Hermione grinned to herself as she watched the cat saunter over to her and rub his head against the sleeve of her gray sweater. "I have to go right now, _Ferret_, but I promise that we'll play for a little while when I come back and after I finish my homework," she said as she picked him up and walked out to the common room. "Don't cause any mischief," she said as she set him down on the table and with a flick of her wrist filled his bowl with some cream.

"Oh, and don't pester Malfoy, he'll probably end up throwing you out the window to see if cats _really_ land on their feet, okay?" she called before walking out. She had to thank Draco the next time she saw him again. Ferret was a loving pet.

………

Practice was over an hour before sunset and just in time for them all to get to the great hall for dinner. "You guys are doing great. Ravenclaw doesn't stand a chance," Hermione beamed as they walked down the hall.

She had given Ron the _'go'_ when it came to a relationship with him. She had had a crush on him since second year, and was so very curious to know how this would turn out. She had one year to enjoy her life and spend time with other guys. Then she would have to come to a decision to spend her life with the man she was tied to. Until then, she wanted to see what kind of life she could've had with Ron if Malfoy hadn't stepped in her way.

Ron had been more than ecstatic about her decision, and he had even told Lavender and Parvati the second after. And because of those two, Hermione knew that all Hogwarts must have known the news by now.

They walked down the hall towards the great hall and happened upon Malfoy, Pansy, and all their lackeys, for lack of a better word. Malfoy held her eyes for the barest of moments, then they slid down to take in her arm wrapped around Weasley's waist and his draped over her slim shoulders. What she wouldn't give to know what he was thinking. But she couldn't do that now; once she lowered her shields, she couldn't get them back up without an effort, and all she wanted to do now was relax and enjoy dinner with her closest friends.

Malfoy merely gave her a dirty look, and she wondered if it was to keep appearances or if he really **did** find her repulsive. Something inside her broke at the thought, but she quickly pushed the feeling away.

He was with Pansy, and she was now with Ron. They would enjoy their freedom while it lasted. Hermione scowled as Pansy shot her a dirty look. "Stupid mudblood," she hissed.

"Dirty whore," Hermione spat. Malfoy tightened his hold on Pansy's arm and she yelped as he nearly dragged her into the common room. Harry waved and left Ron and Hermione alone at the doors so that they could have a moment.

Had she missed something? Hermione just let out a slow breath and smiled at Ron. "What's on your mind?" she asked quietly.

"This," he said before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione gasped at the sensation, but then her eyes slowly slid closed and she gradually ran her hands up his shoulders to wrap around his neck.

Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her small body the length of his, and it seemed as to Hermione as if he was trying to crawl into her mouth. All in all, it was a pleasurable sensation.

But then her traitorous mind began to wander, began to stray from his handsome guy that she had liked for what seemed like forever. She wandered to the git that had made her life a living hell from day one here. She found herself comparing him to Malfoy. And then the realization hit her like a ton of bricks over her head.

Ron fell short to her expectations now that she had felt what Draco could do with those oh so sensuous lips of his. And her question now was a confusing one.

Could she live in limbo after tasting heaven?

Little did she know, that someone else had been on a different receiving end of that kiss.

………………

Malfoy wasn't even aware that he was killing his piece of steak with his fork. The reference was absurd, but he was digging his fork into it over and over unconsciously. Granger had let down her shields without being aware that she was doing so.

And true to its bloody consequences, the blasted bond had let him see what she was doing with Weasel-bee. They were exchanging spit at the moment, and Draco felt disgusted at the warm sensation that was engulfing her body.

She liked it. She bloody hell like what the red-headed idiot was doing to her.

Draco had no idea where the hostility and the anger were coming from. All he knew was that the knowledge of her kissing on Weasel didn't sit well with him. The last thing he wanted was for Hermione to know that he was feeling something akin to jealousy.

He had no doubt that she would use that information against him. He needed help with shielding his thoughts and he needed it quick. He watched as Hermione and Weasley walked in with matching smiles on their faces and Draco felt his insides churn.

It was the stupid bond. Yes, it had to be the bond.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Never thought you'd see Draco's nice side, huh? But he **does** have one.

So, did you like? I hope so because I did. I know that about the bond I am being redundant and repeating myself, but I really want to get the point across. I just hope that you guys get what I'm trying to convey. Thanks again for reading and I'm rather guessing that I can update until the weekend. I have so many things to do this week that I don't know if I'll be able to put out another chapter but I will certainly try.

Have a great week!

Byebye

!Joey!


	4. Malfoy1, Granger1

Thanks for the great reviews from everyone, so here is the next chapter. I am really flowing with ideas, so I'm writing fast just for you. Hopefully I won't run into any writers block anytime soon. And about the title of the chapter, it will be explained in the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of the HP characters used in this piece of fiction

…………………………………

_**Malfoy-1, Granger-1**_

…………………………………

Another week went by slowly. Very slowly for Hermione. She and Draco were being civil to each other, but he had begun to act indifferently when she was around. She couldn't say why, but it bothered her deeply that he did.

Ferret was always sitting on Malfoy's lap whenever she arrived to the common room they shared and he was sitting reading or doing his homework. Traitorous cat. But at least Ferret slept with her curled up by her head.

She was now successfully blocking him out for the most part of the day. But during the night, it was different. Their dreams were still interlaced and there was nothing they could do about it. For the most part, Malfoy's dreams had become better, but there was always one nightmare or another about the war and about his father's death. But there were times when he dreamt of the torture that his father had subjected him to when he was a small boy.

During the day, they never spoke about it, but Malfoy knew that Hermione had seen what he had been dreaming; had felt it as if it were her dream or nightmare. But there was no need to fret about those things now.

Hermione and Malfoy were having a meeting with the prefects of each house in order to prepare for the Halloween ball. They had all voted for either a Halloween, Thanksgiving, or a Christmas ball, and since they had so much in common with Halloween, everyone had voted for a ball with that theme.

Everything was being organized and most of the female prefects had come up with the design of the festivity. The five seven year guy prefects and Malfoy had gone off to the sofa's in front of the chimney of the head boy and girl common room, to talk among each other, while the group of girls were sitting at the table and had miles of parchments with notes on what they had already come up with.

Ginny grinned as she watched Ferret strut over the table as if he wanted to be the center of attention. She wasn't a seventh year, but thanks to Hermione being her sister-in-law, she'd been invited to the preparations for the ball. "You have a cat that likes attention," Ginny commented as the feline rubbed its head under her chin.

"What do you know, the cat is picking up bad habits from Malfoy," Hermione said with a small snort. All the girls snickered and turned to look at the head boy in mention. Malfoy stopped his conversation with the guys and glared at her.

"Hey!" Parvati said excitedly. "Why don't we make the theme a costume ball?"

All the girls stared at her for a moment and then burst out into exited chatter. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" they heard Blaise Zabini say; he was one of Malfoy's friends and prefect for Slytherin. "Lovely ladies, though the idea is interesting, I think that we all have a say in this."

"You guys left all the planning to us, so ah…… you really _don't_ have a say in this," Lavender commented with a sniff.

All the other girls nodded in agreement. It was odd, but there were no girl prefects from Slytherin house, and Harry and Ron were prefects, but they hadn't wanted to socialize with Malfoy. Ron had merely pressed a kiss to her forehead and had told her that he would agree with everything that Hermione decided. Harry too, but he had only offered a hug, being that he couldn't very well go about kissing his best friend's girlfriend. So they had left.

It was for the best too, the tension between Malfoy, her best friend, and her boyfriend was very unnerving. Hermione's eyes met with Draco's and he gave her a wink that made her feel uncomfortable. Ginny noticed this, but she didn't want to jump to **any** conclusions. Especially when her brother was in the middle.

"We have planned the decorations, the feast, the entertainment, and other things. The theme is also for us to decide, and we have all come to a decision. Now if you don't mind guys, we still have other things to resolve," Hermione said as she took Ferret into her arms when he meowed at her.

"Why don't we take a vote. Majority wins if they want or don't want a costume ball," Malfoy snapped as he looked at all the guys. They all nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Hermione said with a haughty smirk. "We'll vote and majority wins." Malfoy nodded. "Who here agrees that the theme for the Halloween ball should be a costume ball?"

All the girls raised their hands.

"Who here prefers a regular _boring _ball with no costumes?" Hermione asked dryly.

All the guys save one raised their hands.

"Ha! Majority wins!" Parvati and Ginny cheered.

"What the hell? Why didn't you vote Finch?" Malfoy snapped.

Justin shrugged. "I don't think that this is such a bad idea."

"We win! We win! We win!" The girls cheered in happiness.

"That's not fair," Malfoy nearly whined.

"Oh, it's perfectly fair. You agreed that majority would win. Is your word worth nothing?" Hermione asked with a raised brow. _'Because if it's not, how can I believe what you told me about after graduation?' _she questioned in her head.

'_I don't give my word easily, Hermione.'_

Hermione blinked. Did he just call her by her first name? A small grin slid onto her features as she looked at him. There was a shaken expression on his face and he was aware that he had let her first name slip.

Draco just gave her a withering glare and let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, fine. But no more crazy ideas. We just want a normal ball," he snapped before he and the guys walked away.

Hermione smiled in triumph. '_Granger-1, Malfoy-zip.'_ She turned back to the girls and they began to strategize their plan of action, completely ignoring the dirty looks that the guys were sending their way.

After sending the prefects back to their dormitories, being that it was almost curfew, Hermione sat down on the couch with a book and read while she heard the shower running in the bathroom she shared with Mr. High and Mighty.

She rolled her eyes and then felt a silly smile gracing her lips as she remembered that he had called her by her first name. For the first time in all their six, almost seven years, Draco Malfoy had said her name.

Ferret purred and drifted of to sleep on her stomach as she lay there reading her book. The peace didn't last long for she felt uneasy about something. She didn't know what, but she had let them some of her shield and she thought that maybe Malfoy was projecting his feelings onto her the same way he had when they had first been struggling with the bond.

She sat up and the lazy cat that had been snoozing on her jumped off and strutted back into her room. She wondered why it was that cats _never_ walked, they **always** strutted. She smiled and stood to go into her room. She checked the bathroom and noticed that Malfoy had finished his bath and that he was most likely in his room right about now.

The scent of his cologne hit her senses and she stood there for a while, being engulfed by the pleasant scent. He really did smell nice. Then she let out a string of curses as she stepped onto the wet tile. She hadn't seen the moisture there because the tile was white and had camouflaged the water perfectly.

Hermione stomped her way through the bathroom and into Malfoy's room without care for what he might think or what he was doing. "Damn it Malfoy! I just got my socks wet because you couldn't even put a towel or a drying spell over where you stepped when you got out—"

She stopped in mid tirade as she noticed just what he was doing. Malfoy was smirking at her, but that wasn't the problem. No, no it wasn't. The problem was that he was more or less without clothing on.

He was standing near his desk with a towel wrapped _almost _loosely around his hips and a towel in his hand with which he was drying his hair. Hair that was not slicked back or falling almost over his eyes. For the first time in seven years, she got a good glimpse of his handsome features without his hair distracting from his face. But honestly, his hair didn't distract, it only added to his gorgeous features. The pointed chin and nose, the incredible blue-gray eyes, his pale, smooth skin…

Hermione realized she was staring and that Malfoy was looking at her in amusement. "Had an eyeful, Granger?" he asked nonchalantly.

She gulped nervously and let her eyes travel down his chest. He wasn't muscular, well, at least not like those muggles who lifted weights and had a horrendous body. He had muscles and they showed every time he flexed his arms, but he had a swimmers body. He needed it in order to accomplish his task as a seeker, and she could compare his frame with Harry's, who was just the same, but not nearly as handsome.

"What?" she asked as she peeled her eyes away from the curve of his hip-bone and forced her eyes to meet his. The look on his face made her cheeks explode into a blush and she turned away. "I … I just wanted to tell you to dry off the floor n-next time you shower. I g-got my socks wet," she stumbled over the words.

"You're starting to sound like Longbottom." She gasped when she felt soft lips near her ear. Slinky bastard, he was fast and quiet; she hadn't even heard him approach her from behind. "There's nothing wrong in looking, Granger. I know you liked what you saw," he purred.

"You flatter yourself too much," Hermione snapped, regaining some of her composure. She turned around to glare at him but it was a big mistake. She came face to face with the pale smoothness of his chest and she had a hard time focusing on his face. She had **never** been this infatuated with a guys body.

Sure she had seen Harry, Ron, and even Viktor without their shirts on at one time or another, but none of her reactions had been like this. She wanted to glide her hands over his skin, to feel for herself if it was as soft as it looked. She wanted to reach over and take off the towel and—

"Dear God, what's wrong with me," she asked no one in particular.

Little did she know that Draco was feeling very much the same way. Seeing her standing there gaping at him openly, so innocently, he could see just how very pretty she was. Granted that he had seen prettier, but there was something about her that could make any smart man turn their heads whenever she passed by.

She had gone from that scruffy looking bookworm into this woman with expressive eyes and delicate features. He rubbed his hand against his towel-clad thigh. His skin was hurting with the desire, the need, to touch Hermione's skin. He knew that this was a consequence of the bond, but there was nothing he or Granger could do about it.

"I—I should go," Hermione said as she bit her lip and turned to go.

Draco caught her arm and stopped her from leaving. "I don't think so," he whispered before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Hermione stared at him with wide eyes for a moment and then slowly closed them as a feeling of contentment and rightness filled her.

Kissing him felt as normal as breathing. That thought wasn't right, but that was how they both felt at the moment. Ron, Pansy, Ferret, the ball, school, everything was forgotten as they shared a kiss that felt as if they were meshing into each other.

Hermione's hand glided over the cool smooth skin of Draco's chest and he groaned softly in the back of his throat as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to inch towards the bed.

His lips trailed from her lips down her jaw and to her neck. Hermione gasped and only then did she realize that he had laid her down on his bed while his fingers began to deftly undo the buttons of her uniform shirt.

"Draco, stop," she cried softly, but neither of them were convinced that that was what she **really **wanted. He had finally pried open her shirt and had moved his lips down her neck and collarbone to her chest.

Hermione gasped when she felt his lips pressing kisses to the top of her breasts as he began to inch up her skirt. Only then did she snap back to reality and stopped his hands, though his lips were still sucking at the top flesh of her chest and her eyes were nearly rolling back into her head.

"Stop! Draco stop!" she finally screamed.

He stopped but didn't move off her. Instead he tucked his face at the crook of her neck and tried to control his ragged breathing, which happened to match hers. "Why-why did you stop me? You wanted this as much as I did," he said wearily.

Hermione took in a shaky breath and let it out. "I can't cheat on Ron. He's been good to me and I can't do this to him. Not with you and not with anyone," she murmured.

"Stupid Weasley," Draco grumbled against her neck, feeling with satisfaction as she shivered.

"Please get off me," she said calmly. Draco moved off and raised an eyebrow as she sat up and closed her shirt together, trying to keep at least **some** dignity in front of him. "I think I don't need to ask you to forget about this, right?"

"Oh, I am **not** forgetting about this," he said evilly. "You just have no idea of what I would've done to you had you not stopped me," he purred against her cheek, letting his tongue trail softly against her skin.

Hermione let out a shaky breath and stood. She walked out of his room without looking back and locked herself in the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and nearly screamed in dismay. Her skin was flushed, hair mused, her eyes were huge and glassy, still passion glazed, and her lips were swollen.

Merlin, what had she just done? Even if she _had _stopped Malfoy from going any further, she had still cheated on Ron from a certain point of view. She had just snogged Malfoy, in his room, with him wearing nothing but a towel.

God, this arrangement was not going the way she had planned. She had felt as if a magnet had been pulling them together; it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that it was the damned bond. What if something like that happened in public? What if Ron saw them? What if **anyone** for that matter saw them!

'_You're worrying your pretty little head off too much,' _a cool voice caressed her mind.

'_Malfoy, please, I am not up to arguing with you right now. I'm feeling bad enough as it is. Please leave me alone?' _She pleaded desperately.

'_We did nothing wrong you know,'_ he said nonchalantly. Then he shut her out.

Hermione nearly stumbled when he did. Geez, when had he learned to do _that_? He hadn't been so shaken the first time that she had shut him out. Then again, he had been sitting down that day. But he hadn't seemed that fazed; just shocked.

"Nothing wrong? _NOTHING WRONG!_" she screeched into her room. She paced. That was all she could do as her mind was plagued with this new development that came with the bond. If this kept happening, she was going to be prone to cheating on Ron with Malfoy. And she didn't want that to happen.

_What am I going to do? _She asked herself anxiously. _This is getting out of hand._

………………………………

Hermione was with her fellow Gryffindors in their house common room. They had won the Quidditch game, which was no surprise, and after dinner, they had all come up to the common room to party.

Everyone was in a party mood except for Hermione. She was happy for Ron and for Harry, but right now she felt bad about what happened with Malfoy. She was sitting in one of the scarlet comfortable couches brooding. She was so deep in thought that she didn't see when Ginny came over and fell to her knees in front of her.

"'_Mi-o-ne_!" she called in a sing-song voice.

Hermione blinked and drew back as if she had just seen Ginny there for the first time. "What?" she asked softly.

"I've been here waving at you for a few minutes and you were just completely zoned out. Are you okay?" Ginny asked as she leaned forward so that no one could hear them. "Is something wrong?"

Hermione debated if she should tell her best friend about the whole situation between her and Malfoy, of course she would have to leave out the whole snogging and stuff, but she had to tell her something. Problem was, would Ginny believe her?

"Are you acting weird because of Malfoy?" Ginny hesitated for a moment. "Is something going on between you two?" she asked warily.

Hermione's eyes widened into saucers she paled a bit. Was Ginny psychic? That girl was too observant for her own good. She sighed and stood. "Let's go outside so that I can tell you what's going on."

They walked out through the portrait door and walked the halls. Being Head girl had its benefits, and Ginny was a prefect so if they were asked what they were doing, they just had to say that they were patrolling.

"So?" Ginny prodded.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to swear that you will tell no one. Not Harry, Lavender, Parvati, or even Ron. Please promise me!" Hermione said desperately. Ginny nodded. "Swear on blood?"

"On blood? It's that serious? Are you cheating on my brother?" Ginny hissed angrily.

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "Please swear." Ginny reluctantly nodded and Hermione took out her wand. With a muttered spell she opened a gash on her hand and then on Ginny's. They put their hands together and then Hermione said another spell that bound Ginny to an oath.

She couldn't tell a soul anything of what Hermione was about to tell her. Not unless Hermione took back the oath and freed her to say anything. If Ginny tried to even insinuate, she would lose her voice for a day. If it happened again, then it would be for a week, and so on after that. They began to walk down the deserted corridors of Hogwarts and Hermione told Ginny everything except the snogging sessions.

Ginny looked at her skeptically when her friend was done with the story. "You don't believe me," Hermione said quietly.

"Would _you_ believe **me** if I told you all that?" Ginny asked. "I mean, how can you be bound to your arch nemesis?"

"It was his fault, bloody Malfoy. He forever ruined our lives. This bond has had so many consequences that it's getting ridiculous. Just until recently we began to learn how to shut each other out. Malfoy is a complete pest," Hermione grumbled. She let down her shield and saw where Malfoy was and what he was doing.

At the moment he was walking down a corridor and was near by. "He's walking down that corridor right now along with Blaise. If we don't watch out, we'll bump into them both," she said as they stopped.

Ginny looked up with wide eyes when the two guys rounded the corner and nearly bumped into them. She turned to look at Hermione incredulously. "Oh my god!"

Hermione nodded and ignored the confused look on Malfoy's face. Thankfully after seeing him walking towards them, she had closed up her shield and was back inside her head. "What are you two doing out at this time? It isn't your night to patrol," Malfoy snapped.

Hermione looked at him coolly. "Come on Gin, let's continue our girl talk about who we think are the sexiest guys in school," she said as she shot Blaise a scorching look from head to toe and completely ignored Malfoy who's gray eyes had narrowed dangerously.

He turned those eyes to his friend and Blaise put his hands up in defense. Malfoy nearly snarled out loud. "What the hell was that all about?"

"How should I know?" Blaise asked. "But I must say that those two have sprouted this past year. The little red-head is hot. And Granger…… well, where should I start?" he asked. "She filled out in all the right places!"

Before he knew what he was doing, Malfoy had Blaise pinned against the wall by his neck. "Leave Granger out of this. If I find out that you go after her as another one on your list, you will regret it for the rest of your pathetic life," he growled evilly.

Blaise looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. Malfoy smirked and let him go. "Why? I thought you said you didn't care about her, that she was with Weasley right now, regardless of what you made me swear not to talk about," he said as he looked at the healed wound on his palm.

Malfoy shrugged. "I don't really care about her. I just don't want you making any moves on her. At least not before I do," he said nonchalantly. He knew that he was lying but he couldn't tell Blaise of what exactly was going on with Granger.

"Just stay away from her. This is the first and last time I warn you," Malfoy threatened.

……………………………

"Granger, stop there," Malfoy called as she walked past him and to her room. She chose to ignore him, but he caught the door before it closed in his face. "Are you deaf or plain stupid?" he snapped.

Hermione marched over to him and sent a slap to his face. Malfoy looked at her with wide eyes and then growled. "What the fuck was that for!"

"For calling me stupid. I won't tolerate shit like that from you anymore," Hermione snapped. "Is this the way that you are planning on treating me **_if_**, and that's a _very_ big if, I decide to live with you after graduation?"

Draco rubbed his stinging chin and noticed that her cheek was red too, as if someone had slapped her. "It hurt, didn't it," he said as he ran a finger close to her face, not touching, but close enough for her to feel the warmth radiating from him.

She nodded and rubbed her cheek. "Alright, I'm sorry. That slap was uncalled for," she grumbled as she walked to her desk and started to organize her books and the work that was due the following day.

Malfoy watched her as she took out her uniform that she was going to use the next day. She was _really_ a neat-freak. "What's the deal between you and Zabini? I thought you had something going on with the weasel," he said in a bored tone, but Hermione could hear the curious tone in his voice.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I **am** with Ron. Ginny's the one that's interested in Zabini. I don't know where you get that ridiculous idea from," she said with a careless wave of her hand.

"Slytherins Quidditch match is tomorrow. Will you go?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione looked at him warily. "Why do you want me to go?" she asked slowly.

Draco shrugged his wide shoulders. "Come if you want. Just forget it if you don't," he said as he suddenly turned and walked out of her room.

Hermione blinked. What was that all about? First he insults her, interrogates her about her love life, and then asks her to see his Quidditch match. Something was going on with him, and she was tempted to see into his mind, but she decided not to. She was scared to know what she would find out.

……………………………………

As Madam Hooch gave out warnings about a clean game, Draco sat on his broom and found himself scanning all the stands to see if he spotted _her._ But he had resigned himself that she would not come. Why he cared was beyond him. He never had before.

She wouldn't be in the Slytherin stands, but maybe she would be in the Hufflepuff. Though he doubted that too. Then he felt a current of recognition run down his spine and he turned to a specific place by the steps of one of the Hufflepuff stands.

She was standing there with the Weaslette, trying to look inconspicuous. She smiled up at him and he let down his own shield. _'Don't be a git when I tell you, but I'm wearing your Slytherin gloves to support you. They basically look like all the other houses' gloves, so no one will notice anything weird…Good luck!'_

'_I don't need luck,' _he said haughtily.

Hermione just laughed once and nodded. _'Be careful. Remember that if you fall off your broom or if a bludger hits you, I'm a goner too.'_

'_Well thanks for laying more distractions on me,'_ he snapped. _'I'll want a private party with you later tonight,' _he said in amusement.

'_Malfoy, you already know where I stand.'_

'_Then break up with Weasley so that we can shag in peace without you having conscience attacks,'_ Malfoy said as if it were the most obvious thing. Hermione sent him an image of her glaring at him. _'Nevermind. It's just good to know that you are here to see me at my best. Potter and Weasley don't stand a chance at the next game.'_

Then he shut her out so that she wouldn't distract him. From that moment on, Hermione watched the game with her heart in her throat. Draco _was_ a good player, probably the best on his team. They didn't give the other team a chance to even score.

After earning about seventy-five points, Hermione watched as Draco flew off after the snitch and captured it as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Gosh, Harry was going to need to practice harder in order to not get beat by Malfoy.

"Come on Gin," Hermione said with a grin.

"Why don't you just break up with my brother?" Ginny asked with a frown. "There's something in the way you look at Malfoy that makes me think that you are going to cheat on Ron sooner or later."

Hermione gaped at Ginny. Jesus, this girl didn't miss a beat! "I don't want to hurt Ron," she said softly as they walked back towards the great hall.

"If you don't break it off now, you may end up doing him even worse pain. Do it now _'Mione_, before it's too late. I love my brother and I love you, but if you hurt him, I may forget that you are my best friend," Ginny said before she walked off.

Hermione stared after her with wide eyes. Ginny had a point. But, how could she break up with Ron if she didn't know exactly what was going on between her and Malfoy. Sure, they had snogged a few times, but that didn't mean anything. They weren't a couple, and she didn't even know if Malfoy liked her enough to actually try to have a serious relationship with her.

"Why so alone?" a silky voice asked from behind her. Hermione jumped. Damn it! This was the second time he sneaked up on her and she hadn't felt or heard him.

"Don't do that!" she hissed. Then she grinned as she felt the happiness and satisfaction that he was feeling. He loved Quidditch and he felt very laid-back after the game. His happiness seeped into her and Hermione threw her arms around his neck before even thinking it through.

Draco's eyes widened but he didn't push her away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her small body back. She pulled away to look at his face and she reached a gloved hand over to trace over the smoothness of his cheek.

Her brown eyes met with his and once again they felt the rightness of being like this. It felt like a puzzle that had just been completed. Draco ran a hand through the waves of her brunette hair and marveled at the softness and at the yellow highlights here and there.

Then he was leaning over, regardless of where they stood and he was kissing her passionately. All Hermione could do was comply as he pressed her into the wall and pried her lips open with his tongue.

She didn't stop him, but she had enough mind to think, _'We shouldn't do this here. We'll be seen,'_ and her thought ended in a moan as he pulled her into an empty classroom. He shut and then slammed her against the wooden door, cushioning her head so that she wouldn't hurt herself.

They finally paused for breath and Hermione realized the position they were in. She was flush against the door and Draco's body, and his hands had found their way into her robe and were now resting way down south on her butt. What was with him and her ass?

Her hands were trembling over his shoulders and her knees felt like jelly. But he didn't give her the opportunity to talk or to even form a coherent thought as his lips moved to her neck and he started to suck on the sensitive skin there.

"Break up with him," he murmured against her skin, his hands venturing under her shirt, and much further up. Hermione's breath started to come faster as he caressed body parts that no guy had ever touched.

Her eyes popped open at his request; he almost sounded as if he were begging. But Hermione knew that Draco Malfoy didn't beg. She let out a long shaky breath and warred with herself, and still she didn't stop him from what he was doing to her. Ginny's words came back to her in that very moment. _If you don't break it off now, you may end up doing him even worse pain. Do it now 'Mione, before it's too late._ Ginny was right.

Merlin, at the moment she felt that she could do anything Draco asked of her. _Anything._

"Hermione, break up with him," Draco whispered again.

And her name from his lips was her undoing. _Malfoy-1, Granger-1. _They were now tied in victories over each other."Okay," she murmured before leaning forward and initiating their next kiss.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Woohoo! That was the worst place to stop, wasn't it? Did they "shag" or did they only have another passionate "snogging" session? Only I know! I know that it was a bit rushed, but I got through all the points that I needed to get to, and I now I have time to plan the chapter for the ball, and **IF** Hermione is actually going to break up with Ron.

I can't give away any details because I have yet to write the next chapter. I can honestly say that this is the first fic that I have updated so quickly within the first two weeks of starting it, and to me it's so great to read what everyone thinks about this story.

Everyone have a great week, and I hope to update soon!

Byebye

!Joey!


	5. The Whole Relationship Business

Wow! Such great feedback from you guys. Thank you so much. Just so you know, reading all the reviews are great ways that I get inspired; knowing that so many people like my work. Thank you.

So, the big questions are answered here, and I think that most of you will be pleasantly surprised. Well, at least I hope you are. I won't keep you any longer!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters used her. The spells used belong to J.K. Rowling, but the information was borrowed from the Harry Potter Lexicon, don't own that either.

………………………………………

**The Whole Relationship Business**

………………………………………

Hermione slowly blinked awake, and yawned widely as she did so. She felt so warm and safe, and… _right_. There was something so right about being wrapped in strong arms and surrounded by soft skin that smelled purely male and spicy. A wonderful scent in itself.

She opened her eyes and came face to face with a pale chest. She moved slightly and alarm shot through her when she saw just who was wrapped around her. Draco. She had to force herself to stay calm and not start to hyperventilate.

Her face was pressed to Malfoy's chest, almost his collarbone. His arms were wrapped around her and he was on his side, his face pressed into the top of her head, tucked in her hair. His chest rose and fell in slow shallow breaths which signaled to her that he was still deep in slumber.

Hermione pushed back slowly, not wanting to wake him and laid back to stare at his peaceful face. God, he was so handsome. Even more so without that sneer always on his face. His features so perfect and sharp. His skin pale and flushed pink at his cheeks with sleep. Under that set of dark lashes were a pair of blue-gray eyes that would hypnotize any girl.

Those same eyes had hypnotized her the night before as they had made their way to their rooms. No, she hadn't shagged him. The whole situation had come a breath away from _that_, but she had had the will power to stop him, and that was saying **a lot**.

Her cheeks burned red as she remembered what **had **happened between them. It was a foolish reaction because no one was there to see and Draco was asleep, but the memories shocked and embarrassed her.

After snogging in the classroom for a few minutes, they had made their way to their rooms and had stumbled into his bedroom, still in a feverish sort of haze. Malfoy had nearly torn off all her clothes, and she his, but it hadn't gone past that.

She had had a "Conscience attack" as he called it. But he hadn't pushed her. Mr.-I- always-get-what-I-want had agreed to halt their whole encounter. He had said, "I won't pressure you, but you know for a fact that we are putting off the inevitable. Besides, you still need to put down poor ol' Weasley"

Then they had snogged anyways. Her mouth quirked into a silly grin. Malfoy's mouth had been…… everywhere. Well, everywhere she had permitted him to anyways, but that had been mostly everywhere. Her cheeks burned even darker. She had done the same to him.

She looked up and watched as his face moved into a frown. She leaned forward and heard the half-mumbled words that came from his sleep. _"Sorry-…. Granger."_

She sat up and stared at him, not bothering to be careful to wake him. She was tempted to see what he was dreaming, but she didn't know if it would work while he was asleep. She placed the very tips of her fingers on his cheek and closed her eyes.

Then she was blasted with images that were repeating in a loop. All the times that he had ever hurt her with mere words. Every single time he had called her a mudblood or had wished something evil to happen to her. Terrorizing her and her friends. Doing evil things. The conflicting emotions that he had felt that night at the Yule ball.

Conflicting why? And about what? Hermione thought. Then that time when they had seen him in the forbidden forest. The war. Seeing her as he had felt his life leaking away. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she saw through his eyes. At **_that_** moment he had seen her as the last and most beautiful thing on earth.

Hermione felt herself being pushed back, his dreams shattering into nothingness. "What the hell—….?" His voice said.

She blinked her eyes slowly and that was when she noticed that there were tears sticking to her lashes. She looked down at Draco and noticed that he was glaring at her. But as he reached up and moved her wild hair aside, he noticed that there were tears trailing down her face.

"Why were you invading my dreams?" he asked as he ran a thumb over the moistness on her face.

"You were talking in your sleep. I wanted to know what it was that was making you say things," she said softly, averting her eyes from his.

His eyes became guarded in an instant. "How much did you see?"

"Just a little bit. About the war, the ball, and those thousands of times when you called me a…… a mudblood," she said the word even softer.

"As far as I can remember, I didn't call you _that_ a thousand times," he said as he sat up and looked at her, a small smirk gracing his handsome face. "You know," he started in that sly tone of his, "This was one of the best nights I have ever had," he said shamelessly.

Hermione smiled at that. "Even without sex? I don't believe you," she said with an indelicate snort.

Draco just nodded once and leaned forward to kiss her, his lips exerting a gentle pressure on hers. He then ran his hands down her arms, down her sides, caressing the bare skin of her waist and hips. Sliding down further to her thighs……

Hermione slapped his hands away gently. "Stop it. We can't continue doing this until we have a conversation and I break up with Ron," she said sadly.

"You and I need to have a conversation? What about?" Draco asked as he stood from the bed and pulled on a jade green silk robe with the Slytherin emblem over the right side of his chest. Then he walked into his closet and pulled out another robe, tossing it to Hermione.

She took it automatically but was a bit hesitant to wear something that had a rival house's colors and symbol. Then she finally noticed that she was in nothing but her bra and panties and she began to feel self-conscious. She pulled on the robe and tied it around her waist.

Malfoy snickered as she stood and Hermione glared at him. "It's not my fault that you're a foot bigger than me. Not to mention you have a bigger body mass," she grumbled as she looked down at herself. The robe hit the floor and completely covered her feet, and she had to fold the sleeves back a bit too.

Draco walked over to stand in front of her closely. "You look nice in that robe," he murmured as he wrapped her in his arms and pressed a kiss down the soft skin of her slender neck.

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed and she let out a pleasant sigh. His hands were once again under robe and she didn't know if she'd have the strength to stop him again. Then she remembered that she had to talk to Ron.

"If we don't stop now, we'll be late for breakfast and I'm hungry," she complained. She heard the irritated breath that escaped Draco but he pulled away and walked into the bathroom without another word.

Hermione just stood there staring at the door and then left with a frown on her face.

……………………………

Hermione left their rooms long before Draco did. Seriously, the boy took longer at getting ready for the day than Harry and Ron combined. She walked into the great hall where it was buzzing with conversations and with the Gryffindor ghosts and spirits telling their stories.

She sat down next to Harry and in front of Ron and smiled. "Good morning," she said cheerily.

"Someone's in a good mood," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione flushed. "This past night has been the best sleep I have ever had," she said honestly. Ginny just shot her a cool look as she watched Draco walk in and sit next to Blaise and company. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders slightly and turned back to her friends.

They had a peaceful breakfast and then made their way towards potions. "I am _so_ looking forward to potions class," Ron grumbled sardonically.

Hermione smiled and felt a little uneasy as she looked at their linked hands. Ginny had told her to break up with him as soon as she could if she wasn't going to take her brother seriously. She had told Draco that she would break up with him. But Hermione wasn't so sure that she wanted to end this sweet relationship with Ron.

She knew that after Hogwarts, she would have to take a look at her feelings in order to come to a decision about marrying Malfoy. But it was becoming clear to her that now all he wanted to do was get in her pants.

He hadn't offered to try a relationship with her. He just wanted to snog and shag. Ron wanted to be with her, whatever that meant. But what if Ron got in deeper and it became harder to break up with him at graduation? Were they still going to be together then?

Hermione rubbed her forehead. She was feeling a massive headache coming on at all those questions. She'd really have to talk to Malfoy about this later. She hadn't even noticed that they had stopped at the front of Snape's class but weren't going in.

"What? What?" Hermione asked as she looked at Ron with wide eyes.

"I thought that maybe next time we were in Hogsmeade we could actually go out on our first date," he said as his cheeks burned red.

"Ron, I need to talk to you about something important," Hermione started.

Ron, wiser than he had been in first and second year where she was concerned, knew that she was determined and that he wouldn't like it. He didn't say anything; instead he kept quiet and listened. "I don't think that this relationship thing is going to work. I really care for you, love you eve, but as a friend," she said as she touched his cheek. "I have too many things on my mind right now and you deserve to have the attention a boyfriend needs. I just don't have the time to give you that attention," she said sadly. _Lying, sniveling, little sl—_okay her mind was turning against her.

Yes she was lying to Ron about not having the time, but at the same time she wasn't. She really did care about him, but she didn't feel love or passion for him. Ron was an incredibly handsome man, and she was attracted to him, but not the way she was to—

'_Me?'_ A sneaky voice asked in her mind. Hermione turned around to glare at Malfoy as he approached them. "Don't you start!" she hissed.

"By all means, continue dumping Weasley, don't let me stop you," he said smugly, walking into the classroom and leaving behind a sputtering Hermione and a pale Ron.

"Y-you're dumping me?" Ron wailed.

"Ron please understand! I love you but you deserve a girl who will give you time! I'm not that girl," Hermione pleaded. Why couldn't he understand?

"I love you!" he blurted suddenly. Then he turned his back to her as his cheeks and ears burned bright red.

Hermione stared at him with open mouthed shock.

Ron decided to continue before he lost his courage. "I've loved you since second year. I just never had the strength to tell you."

Hermione felt her eyes water. God, how was she going to do this without breaking his heart? "Ron, I—…"

"There's someone else, isn't there?" he asked bitterly.

"Ah… ah…" she didn't know what to answer to that. "N-no. Of course…. Not," she stuttered. God, she really _was_ starting to act like Neville.

"You know _'Mione_, you never were a good liar," he said as he turned back to look at her. "Fine, if you want your freedom, then you can have it."

"Ron I never meant to hurt you—"

He let out a bark of bitter laughter. "A little late for that mate. But fine. I wanted to be with you because you have always been the most important girl in my life. But you know there are others that have wanted to be where you are. I just didn't give them the chance."

"Then do it, Ron. I want you to be happy, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you," she said as she looked into those sweet blue eyes of his. "Please forgive me."

"I love you _'Mione._ And I think I always will. No one will ever be able to fill your shoes," he whispered before turning and walking into the classroom.

Hermione choked back a sob and turned the opposite way and ran. She ran and ran until she had no more breath in her lungs and had to stop to breathe. By then, she was standing in front of Hagrid's hut. But unfortunately, he wasn't there. He was probably teaching the third years his 'Care of Magical Creatures' class.

So she kept walking towards the lake. She sat down by the shore and stared off into the horizon. She pulled her knees to her chest and finally released the pent up tears that she hadn't shed from the moment she knew what Malfoy had done to them. She cried for that, for her sealed future, for breaking Ron's heart. She cried until there were no tears left and she was too exhausted to even stand and make it back to the great hall for lunch.

Right when the sun was about to set, she heard footsteps crunching on the gravel, but she didn't bother to get up. She stayed lying down on the grass spot under a tree she had moved to about and hour ago and didn't move.

"Hermione?..."

………………………

Draco frowned as he watched Weasley walk into potions with a look on his face to scare the dark lord himself. Okay, ironic way of thinking, but he wore a look scared to fit the devil. There, that was better, Draco thought.

He wondered how Granger had managed to do it and was going to ask her as soon as she walked into class and took her seat between him and Potter, but she never came. He refused to acknowledge the fact that he was worried about her. But not so deep down he was.

He waited to see if she arrived late, but something inside him knew that she wouldn't do that. She was too smart. Snape would probably ridicule her in front of the class and then deduct points from her house. So it was for the best that she didn't even poke her head through the door.

She was blocking him out expertly, and not once did she give away where she was or what she was doing. Draco felt troubled the whole time in potions, and even more so when he felt a deep seeded feeling of despair that ran through him.

Damn it; Hermione was projecting her feelings onto him. She had let that slip, but for the rest of the day, he worried about her. He didn't concentrate in class and even lost his house ten points for not paying attention and for talking back to the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

After dropping his things off in his room and finding that his other half was nowhere in sight, he made his way to the great hall, but as he was about to take a step inside, he nearly stumbled.

His eyes weren't seeing the great hall, but they were seeing the sun setting by the lake on the outskirt of the forbidden forest; near Hagrid's hut. Hermione was too exhausted to even get up and walk back. She was just sulking on the ground and hadn't even cared enough to keep shielding from him.

When he was back inside his own head, he found that he was already walking towards the lake. He frowned, he hadn't been able to do that before. In a matter of minutes, his long legs had taken him to where he had seen Hermione. When he got to her, he noticed with a frown that she was curled up into a small ball under robes. Every few minutes she hiccupped, but she just stayed there.

"Hermione?…" Draco asked before he could stop himself.

"Leave me alone Malfoy. I'm not in the mood to argue with you. I'm feeling bad as it is," she muttered.

Draco nearly gave her a snotty comeback, but she looked like hell. Instead he kept quiet and walked over to sit in front of her. He reached a hand over to touch her cheek, but she flinched away from his touch. And that one motion cut him deep; hurt him more than any of her words or her actions against him.

"I didn't think breaking it off with Weasley would cut you this deep," he murmured, searching her face for any kind of pain.

"It didn't," she replied after a moment. "But breaking his heart did. I hurt him, and for what? For a one night shag with you? Tell me, do you think it's going to be worth it?" she spat quietly. "Are you willing to offer me more than just a fuck?"

Draco's nose twitched. He didn't like curse words coming from Hermione's pretty mouth. "What is with you and the rest of the female populace when they persist on having a relationship? What's wrong with having an uncomplicated fuck without all the ties and restrictions?" he asked dryly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You can't answer with a question of your own. Do you want something more with me or are you just interested in getting into my pants? I broke Ron's heart because of you. The least you can do is give me a straightforward answer."

Draco sighed in irritation. "I… I don't know. I don't know yet," he said as he looked down at her face. He noticed the way her eyes dropped and how they filled with tears. "Look," he started in alarm. He really hated to see women cry. "I've never been in a real relationship before," he admitted. "But I would be willing to try."

Hermione halted her tears and looked up at him. "You mean that?"

He nodded and it was his turn to look away. "This whole bond thing was unexpected. And because of it, things have changed drastically between us. Without the bond, we would've never done the things we did. We never would have had a serious conversation, and we wouldn't be coping with the fact that we will probably live the rest of our lives together."

"What do you feel for me?" she asked quietly.

Draco cleared his throat. He really didn't want to answer that question, but it seemed that it was very important to Hermione that he answered it. "I like you…… I desire you," he said even quieter.

Hermione actually quirked a weak smile. "I guess that's enough then. I at least got you to admit it," she said slyly.

He glared at her and hauled her to her feet when she gave him her hand. "Are you feeling better then?"

Hermione rolled those soft auburn eyes at him. Apparently Draco Malfoy had many things to learn when it came to the female psyche. No, she was not better, but she wasn't to continue sulking after he had tried to help her out. And she made a mental note to not ask about them having a relationship.

They walked past Hagrid's hut and neither saw the large bushy face that was at the window and had seen them pass hand in hand. But as they walked up the steep incline towards the Hogwarts castle, Draco said something that almost caused Hermione to fall on her face.

"We can try the whole relationship business," he said casually.

Hermione stopped to stare at him. "W-What?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked slowly, still with that casual tone.

Hermione blinked at him and then a sly smirk graced her lips. "I don't know if you can live up to my standards," she said as she flipped her wavy hair and walked off. Draco stared at her, completely dumbfounded, but he knew that she wasn't serious.

He caught up with her in three great strides and had her pinned to the cold wall of one of the open alcoves that were all around the school. His lips were on hers and his tongue in her mouth as she gasped. _'I'm not taking no for answer,'_ he murmured into her mind as they continued the kiss.

'_I never said no,'_ Hermione replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She ran her fingers through his silky baby-fine hair.

Both unaware of the witnesses that were hiding in the shadows.

'_Hands off the merchandise,'_ he thought as he swatted her hands from his **perfect **hair.

"Oh please. You're worse than a girl," she said as took his hand and they began to walk towards the great hall.

"You know, you could use a few pointers when it comes to hair," he said carefully.

Hermione glared at him. "I don't need pointers from a pretty boy," she said before she took off running. Draco ran after her, not really bothering to see if anyone was watching. All he knew was that Granger was going to pay for that comment.

………………………………

Gray eyes shinning with mirth met with honey colored eyes that were trying to catch glimpses of him whenever no one was watching. Problem was, someone was _always_ watching. They didn't know that, but soon they would.

Hermione looked at Ron and noticed that he still looked depressed. Merlin, they had broken up two weeks ago and he was still moping. All the seventh years were gathered in the great hall and their professors of DADA, Potions, transfiguration, and the headmaster were there.

Dumbledore stood on the long platform that had been laid out right in the center. "Seventh year students, we welcome you today to this Dueling meeting."

All the students began to murmur excitedly at the word _duel_. The headmaster continued. "We are here to test a select group of you to see how well it is that you are handling wand-less magic. A pair at a time will go, no unforgivable curses, and nothing that will cause your opponent permanent harm."

Groans from Slytherin and some from Gryffindor could be heard. "Now, now children. Do play nice. Just show the knowledge that you have acquired these past six years and show the greatness of this generation," the wizened wizard said kindly. "Now let's see who will go first."

"I'd like to have a go at that Pansy character," Hermione grumbled at Harry.

Harry grinned. "It seems like you may get your chance," he said as he nodded towards Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Granger. One of the most powerful witches in Hogwarts history," he commented as he offered her hand and helped her up onto the platform. "And Miss Parkinson," he said as he motioned to the girl that was down at the other side.

Pansy got on with the aid of Blaise as she glared at Draco. Apparently she had wanted help from him. _Fat chance Pansy_, Hermione thought with a smirk as the other girl stood in front of her and they looked each other dead in the eye.

"Remember ladies, keep this clean and fair. No wands," Dumbledore said as he stepped off the stage.

_Great, _Pansy thought morosely, _I should've kept up with my studies on defense. Now Granger will the get the chance to toast me. But if I go down, she goes with me._

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ready," the two girls replied in unison. They turned away from each other and took exactly ten steps away. Then they turned back around and Dumbledore cued them. Pansy was the first to call out.

"_Densaugeo!" _Pansy yelled waving a hand towards Hermione.

Hermione was waiting for it and she muttered a hex deflection. _Now it's my turn_, she thought with a grin. Only to defend right? _"Confundus!"_ she yelled and the hex fell on Pansy, making the ditz even more confused than usual. That was the whole point of the hex; to confuse your opponent.

Hermione tapped her foot patiently and waited as the Gryffindors snickered. It took Pansy a few minutes to actually remember what they were doing. Then, _"Difindo," _Pansy yelled. Five blue lights streaked by Hermione's face and she felt a stinging flash of pain over the side of her cheekbone and another singing her neck. When she reached up, her fingers came back with blood.

What she didn't see was that Draco had also touched his cheek in the exact place and had come back with blood too. Hermione sneered. _"Furnunculus!"_

When the curse hit her, ugly boils and welts appeared on Pansy's skin and she began to shriek as she looked at herself. Then she turned enraged eyes to Hermione and yelled. _"Incarserous!"_

"_Locomotor Mortis!" _

They yelled their hexes at the same moment.

Pansy's curse bound Hermione with ropes, but Hermione's curse shut Pansy's legs together and didn't allow her to move at all, so without the balance, both of them fell flat on the floor.

There was a large sound of applause and Dumbledore was on the stage again. "Very good ladies! But I think that you both got carried away with the last two hexes," he commented. With a wave of his hand both of the last curses disappeared.

Hermione stood but frowned as she felt a trickle of blood run down her cheek and another down her neck. But she was quite satisfied to see that Pansy was still filled with boils. "I think that these will require Madam Pomfrey's expertise in healing," Dumbledore said as he helped Pansy down and handed her over to Snape.

Hermione gave Draco a look before she moved down by Harry, and that was when she noticed that he had a hand over his cheekbone. He motioned with his eyes for them to leave and she nodded once.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get these wounds cleaned," Hermione said with a cheerful smile.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Harry asked in worry. The gash on Hermione's face looked long, and he wondered why she wasn't panicking.

"No, that's okay. Besides, you have to let me know how Neville does against Goyle," she said with a snicker. She waved and gave Ron a soft smile before going. No one noticed that Draco Malfoy had blended into the crowd of students and was now gone.

…………………

"Did anyone else notice that you got cut too?" Hermione asked as she and Draco walked out of the great hall and down the hall towards the infirmary.

"Blaise, but he didn't ask any questions," he said as he stopped her and looked at her cheek.

Hermione was touched by the look of concern in his eyes, though it was quickly gone. She knew that he had to keep up the 'bad-boy' image, but it was nice to see that he cared. Their relationship for the past two weeks had been nice and slow. He hadn't pushed her to do anything she didn't want to do, but through their bond, Hermione could feel that he was getting impatient.

She didn't know if she was ready to be with him yet, not in that sense at least. Their relationship was a secret from everyone and they had both decided on this. Their houses and their friends weren't ready to know that they were together, much less that they were tied inseparably by a bond. The world wasn't ready for Hermione & Draco the couple.

Her train of thought was halted abruptly as she felt his lips on hers, his tongue pressing insistently until she allowed him entrance. _'I thought we had agreed we wouldn't do this in public!'_ she said desperately, as his hands found their way into her robe.

'_I couldn't stop myself,'_ he murmured as he kissed her again. He made his way to her neck, but that was when he noticed that there was a trail of blood that had gone down to stain the collar of her perfectly white shirt.

"Shit, why didn't I feel that one?" he asked as he pointed to her neck.

"Didn't you feel me block you out?" she asked as with a soft shrug. "I guess I was trying to protect you on instinct," she said as they began to walk down the hall once again.

They waited outside of the infirmary until Madam Pomfrey tended to Pansey's boils. Hermione snickered as she thought of that. Though she was nothing compared to Hermione, Pansy had shown that she knew quite a bit about hex's. It wouldn't have been much fun had she not.

Pansy was put into a bed with curtains all around and that was when Draco and Hermione decided to walk in. "Ah, professor Dumbledore told me that I might be seeing you both here," Madam Pomfrey said quietly.

Hermione nodded and began to remove her uniform tie and to unbutton her shirt as the woman led her to a bed as far away from Pansy as possible. Draco followed, but the nurse-witch halted him. "Miss Granger dear, do you want the young man present while I clean your wound?" she asked kindly.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess he can stay." And he _did _stay; and Hermione stayed too as Madam Pomfrey cleaned his wound up, never asking a single question as to why it was in the exact same place of Hermione's, or why it was the same length and depth also.

The duel had been held after lunch, and by the time they walked out, it was already time for dinner. Her hand itched to hold Draco's, but she couldn't. Not when they were so close to the great hall and at larger risk at being seen by someone.

But when they entered the great hall, the conversations and murmuring halted immediately. Hermione actually thought she heard crickets chirping in the background. They walked in and automatically went their separate ways.

Hermione sat between Harry and Ginny and in front of Ron, as always. Then she noticed that Ron was glaring at her. And for some reason, she knew that Draco was being drilled as well. "What?" she asked in annoyance.

Ginny handed her a piece of red parchment that every student in the hall seemed to have in their hands. Hermione took it suspiciously and read. It looked like a bloody muggle gossip magazine. _'Hogwarts Hot News!' _it said at the top. She skimmed through a bunch or rumors, completely ignoring the main ones.

Ginny pointed at the main one and Hermione's eyes grew wide. It read: **_Head Boy and Head Girl involved in a hot passionate affair whilst still with their respectful beaus._**

"This is a complete lie!" Hermione screeched. "Who wrote this?" she bellowed as she stood.

'_Please forgive me for what I'm about to say,' _Draco murmured. Then a sneer overcame his face and he stood too. "How can anyone say that I would lower myself to get involved with such a low class _muggle-born?_" he asked in disgust.

Had he not apologized in a advance, Hermione would have ripped his head off at the moment. "Please, like I would lower myself to be with someone so foul and disgusting. In case anyone hasn't noticed, he's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. We would never—"

"Then why does it say that there were witnesses that saw you two making out near the path that leads to Hagrid's hut?" Pansy's annoying voice drifted towards them. Why wasn't the little leech still in the infirmary?

"Who are these so called witnesses?" Draco snapped. "Why don't they show their faces? Unless they're too scared to end up with a hex up their arses."

A crowd of Gryffindor and Slytherins had gathered around the two as they ranted about the "anonymous" letters. "Something fishy is going on, you guys don't argue the way you used to, and the way you sometimes look at each other…" Pansy trailed off.

_So much for being subtle._

"Is that true _'Mione?_" Ron asked softly. "Were you shagging Malfoy while you went out with me?" he asked, betrayal clear in his voice.

"That's preposterous!" Hermione said indignantly. "How dare you question my morals!"

"Well Draco? Prove to me that she has nothing to do with you!" Pansy screeched. "Muggle-born's aren't trustworthy," she sneered.

Hermione's hand fisted, but she was held back by Harry. "Neither are Slytherins," she spat angrily. Her angry eyes flashing dangerously at Malfoy.

His eyes narrowed only slightly at her accusation. But then he remembered the note. Everyone still thought that he was with Pansy, and he had to prove to them that they were right. But Hermione was standing in front of him, looking more beautiful and desirable than ever in all her anger and he didn't want to make people think he was with the annoying girl clinging to his arm.

Then he did the stupidest thing in his life.

He kissed Pansy Parkinson.

Not just any kiss. But a tonsil-cleaning type of kiss.

The whole room stared at the scene unfolding, and only a select few saw the look that crossed Hermione Granger's face as she watched Malfoy do what he did.

Hermione turned to the crowd before Draco had stopped. "You guys see? There is nothing going on between ferret face and I," she said numbly.

The Slytherins began to make calls about it and they started to cheer. Harry and Ron looked at Malfoy and the ditz in disgust and turned their backs to them before sitting down. But Hermione had lost her appetite.

"Seeing Malfoy and the little snake making out is enough to make me sick. I don't have an appetite anymore," Hermione made a face. "I'm going to my room. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She turned to go before anyone had really said goodbye to her.

Draco watched Hermione leave and wanted to say something about the disgusting kiss he had shared with Pansy. It hadn't meant anything; he had done it so that his house mates believed that he wasn't interested in a Gryffindor. But Hermione was shielding tighter than ever, and by the look on her face, she was _very_ pissed at him.

He sighed and waited a reasonable amount of time before he got up and followed Hermione.

…………

Hermione sighed and cuddled with Ferret in bed. So far Malfoy hadn't come to talk to her, and something inside her burned in anger at the thought of him with that little Slytherin leech. Was this jealousy? She had never felt jealous over a guy. Well, maybe for Ron during fourth year when he had gone to the ball with what's-her-name.

But with Draco, it was completely different. He was the first guy she—oh, no, no, no, no, no. she couldn't be…… in love with him? Bad move Hermione, she thought to herself. One did not fall in love with a playboy. A guy that was proud of all the girls he had ever seduced and of his "evil" reputation.

She sighed and rubbed her head. She was getting a headache. Ferret meowed and turned towards the door before Hermione even heard the knock. Hmm, the cat was turning out to be better than a watch dog, or an owl.

"Go away Malfoy," she said dryly.

"So we're back to last names, huh Granger? What the hell is wrong with you? And please come out here so that I can talk to your face and not to the door," he snapped.

Hermione rubbed Ferret's head and they walked out of her room to stand in front of Draco. "Why are you angry?" he asked slowly.

"Why do you think? Because of that disgusting display you put on with that brain-dead moron, or maybe because people still think that you're going out with her. At least I had the decency to break up with Ron before starting something with you. And I'm starting to think that maybe I was wrong in being so rash," she ranted as she paced the room. She turned to Malfoy when he didn't answer.

"What? No answer?" she snarled. "Why didn't you break up with her?" Hermione nearly screeched.

"Because I was **never** with her in the first place! She was just a shag, nothing more! I told you that I had never had a real relationship with anyone before. What makes you think that I was lying? I'd never go out with someone like Pansy," he finally yelled.

Hermione sniffed and turned her back to him. "I don't believe you," she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest to resemble a little brat.

Draco was at her back in a flash, whirling her around and grabbing her forearms tightly. "Then why should I believe that you were so broken up about Weasley because you broke his heart, and not because you really felt something for him?" he snarled softly, his eyes dangerously flashing.

"Jealous?" she asked smugly.

"Are you?" he countered. Before they both knew it, they were on the couch in a heavy make-out session. Draco's hands were in her clothes, and that was when Hermione started to push away from him.

"**Stop it!**" she yelled as she shoved him off her and watched in amusement as he lost his balance and fell off the couch. "Lets say I believe you. Right at this moment, I don't want to look at you. I'm still very much angry enough to kill," she spat before she stomped off to her room and slammed the door shut.

Draco let out a string of curses that would put any sailor to shame. And he sat there for a long time, wondering what it was that he had to do to make Hermione happy with him again. Thank goodness she wasn't projecting any of her feelings on him, he was beyond pissed too, but he felt somewhat empty with Hermione angry at him.

How was he going to get in the good graces of Hermione Granger again?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Uh-oh, Hermione and Draco's first couple fight. What is Draco going to do about it? Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon, but I really need to dedicate some time to my other words under my trunksgurl pen name. I have been neglecting those because of this fic. But honestly, I have been having fun with this story.

Okay, let me know what you thought, and don't worry, this isn't the end of our couple, but we'll see what Draco does to get back to Hermione in the next chapter. And _maybe_ we'll know who saw them and who sent that anonymous newsletter.

Have a great week!

Byebye

!Joey!


	6. Slytherin Gryffindor Princess

I'm sorry that I took so long to update, but I have no internet at home anymore, and I have school from Tuesday-Thursday, so I have to wait Friday and the whole weekend to update any of my stories. That, and I also had a minor writers block for this chapter, but I finally decided to move up the Halloween ball, and I know that you will all be shocked as to what happens in this chapter.

Thank you for all the great feedback, and I think that the next update will be next week, Tuesday too. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of the HP characters used in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling

……………………………………

**Slytherin Gryffindor Princess**

……………………………………

Hermione walked with Ginny towards the Gryffindor stands. This was the first game of the year against Slytherin and she hadn't spoken to Draco for a week already. She had successfully ignored him or any attempts that he made to speak with her.

He _had_ tried, but it was nowhere near enough. He'd have to do something that swept her off her feet entirely if he wanted her to speak to him again. Hermione smirked to herself and Ginny noticed.

"Why do you have that evil look on your face?" Ginny asked with a giggle.

"I'm just thinking of new ways to torture Malfoy," she said with a grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So I spoke to Ron yesterday," she said casually. Hermione looked away from her. "I'm not mad at you; if only because you broke up with him before things got out of hand. Had he really caught you with your other half he would've been devastated."

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry I broke his heart, but things with Malfoy _are_ getting carried away. Even though we never wanted things to get that deep, that's what's happening right now. After that disgusting and foul display he put on with Pansy, he and I are not on speaking terms."

"So you're not forgiving him?" Ginny asked as they sat on the stands and waited for the game to begin.

"I **am** going to, but not right now," she replied as she glared across from them at the pug-faced little whore that had dared to kiss _her_ boyfriend. The little git was cheering for her house with abandon. "I like making him suffer."

"Have you any ideas on what to do to him yet?" Ginny asked.

"There are so many things that I'd like to do to him," Hermione murmured mostly to herself. And none of those were meant to be physically harmful; they were quite the contrary actually.

"What was that?" Ginny asked knowingly. "I know that if I were you, I wouldn't mind doing many things to him myself," she said absently.

Hermione glared at her but before she was able to give her a snotty comment, the Gryffindor Quidditch team flew out onto the pitch. "And don't you give me that look while I'm not watching," Ginny said in her motherly-tone. "I'm not the one that's interested in _him_," she murmured.

_How did the girl do that? _Hermione pursed her lips. She didn't really enjoy it, but she had felt jealousy over what her best friend had said about Malfoy. Stupid Malfoy, had to be invading her mind at this moment while she was "mad" at him.

She wondered how he would do against Harry today. And in some dark and twisted part of herself, she wished that Draco won. Even if that meant victory for Slytherin. In all their six, almost seven years, he had never beaten Harry to the snitch. But she bashed that thought away and showed her house spirit as she tied her red and gold scarf around her neck and cheered for Harry and Ron.

Draco's eyes met with hers from across the field, and Hermione took in the sight of him. He looked incredibly delicious in that green and silver Quidditch uniform. Hmm, she'd find a way to get a picture of him in that uniform. She looked at him saucily and then turned away with a snooty sniff.

Malfoy merely smirked to himself and mounted his broom. He would give her a show. There were many things that his other half had yet to know about him.

……………………

"Oh, cheer up guys!" Ginny said as she waved her wand and produced a cart full of pastries and sweets.

Gryffindor had lost the Quidditch match. Draco Malfoy had _beaten_ Harry Potter to the snitch.

The world was coming to an end, Hermione thought as she paced the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry had totally depressed looks on their faces. After all, this was the first game that Harry lost to Malfoy and to Slytherin in all their years at Hogwarts.

But Hermione wasn't pacing because she was angry or sad. She was pacing because she felt the incredible need to go to Malfoy. To speak to him and sort things out between them. But she didn't want to be the one to take the first step. Granted that Malfoy had been trying for the past week, she was willing to give him some credit.

"Guys I have to go. I have to speak with Professor Dumbledore about something," Hermione said as she picked up her robe and put it on again. "It's really important," she said as she looked at Ginny meaningfully.

Her friend nodded and held in a giggle. She knew what Hermione had to do, or more importantly, who. Hermione waved and ran out through the portrait hole, making her way towards her private rooms.

When she got there, she noticed that the fire was burning and that there was a note on her door. She walked over to it and snatched it off. She smiled as she read what it said.

_I just hope that you don't throw this note away before you read it. But if you are reading it, then I want to apologize again. Maybe it doesn't impress you, but you must be the second person that I have ever apologized to in my entire life. If you don't believe me, then I would be willing to let you see it for yourself._

_When you see what I made for you, please don't believe that I am trying to buy you. All I want is a chance to prove to you that I am not a joke. Go ahead and see for yourself, and I do hope that you like it._

_D.M._

_P.S. I publicly broke up with Parkinson and I doubt that she will bother me again._

Hermione smiled to herself and folded the note again and placed it into her pocket. She walked into her room and her eyes went wide as she stepped into her room, but it wasn't really her room.

Her room had been transformed into a botanical green house. A huge green house. There were muggle and wizard flowers everywhere. Roses, jasmines, lilies, tulips, and so many more. Then there were bushes and vines of wizard flowers that released divine odors, and others that appeared to be singing soft classical music. The floor was made of dark stones and as she walked, she could hear water running along the path she was taking.

When she reached the center she felt faint. Her eyes took in everything and her normally thirsty for knowledge brain felt on overload. There were bookcases and bookcases filled with all kinds of books.

"Oh my!" she said as she placed her hand over her chest. All she could do was stand there and stare, taking in everything. The sight of the books, the scent of flowers, and the sound of water running was overwhelming.

Hermione walked over to the books and ran her fingers over the spines of them. There were so many books there that she had always wanted to read but she hadn't been able to buy them. Most of those books were among the most expensive in every bookstore she had ever gone to and the library here at Hogwarts didn't have them.

"Do you like it?" A deep soft voice asked from behind her.

Hermione turned around and smiled sweetly. "Oh Draco, it's beautiful!"

Draco smiled slightly and took two steps towards her. "Do you believe me?"

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him pensively. Draco let out a breath as she blinked those long dark lashes over honey colored eyes and smiled again. Then she was wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

Not the reaction he had expected, but hey it was better than nothing. "How about a kiss?" he whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. Hermione looked at him coyly and ran her gloved fingers over his cheek. But Draco had had enough of being shut out for the past week, and he took the opportunity to press an almost desperate kiss to her lips.

Hermione had no time to brace herself as an onslaught of feelings and emotions hit her head on like a freight train. They were coming from Draco, and she didn't know if he was doing it on purpose or by accident. "I didn't know you had missed me that much," she murmured once he pulled back, both of them panting.

He scoffed. "I didn't," he lied, but the look in her eyes made him realize that there was no lying to her. She knew that he had, and _that_ was the best gift he could have ever given to her. Draco let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, fine. I did," he said, not happy that he had to openly admit it. But it was worth the sacrifice because she was positively beaming.

"I missed you too; insufferable wanker that you are, I still missed having you around," she said as she kissed his cheek. Then she turned back to motion to their surroundings. "It's beautiful Draco. How did you do all this?"

"I did it all during my free time. How I did it is a secret. Come with me," he said as he took her hand and led her back out the door. They stood at her door and he closed it. Then he took out his wand and tapped the door three times. A soft light shone from under her door and she looked on with interest when he opened the door again and they walked in and it was her room again.

They walked towards the center of the room and Draco picked up something that looked like a snow globe. "Whenever you want to go to the greenhouse, just place this in the center of any room, close the door, and then tap the door tree times with your wand. That way you can take it anywhere with you," he said as he handed it to her.

Hermione took it and looked at it closely. It _was_ a snow globe and the inside was a miniature version of greenhouse with two figures standing there waving at her. Then she giggled softly when she noticed that it was her and Malfoy there holding hands and waving back at her. Well, the little Hermione was waving, the little Malfoy was cajoling her into snogging.

"Thank you," she said as she placed her precious gift on her bed and turned back to him. "You know," she started as she looked away from him, "I felt kind of empty without any contact with you. I'm guessing that it was another consequence of the bond. We have to keep some sort of physical contact or we start to dim."

Draco nodded. "I know, I felt it too. Why do you think I wanted to talk to you so bad? I couldn't stand you being mad at me, and to make things worse, I was feeling just as empty as you were." He wrapped his arms around her again and grinned. "Would you care to join me at Hogsmeade today?"

"Don't you want to celebrate with your housemates?" she asked with a raised brow.

"They can do without me," he said cockily. "Well?"

Hermione nodded. "Just let me change my clothes and I'll go," she said as she motioned to her uniform. Draco nodded and walked out to give her privacy. It was Friday afternoon and no students were allowed in Hogsmeade until Saturday, but being Head boy and girl gave them certain liberties. And being able to leave the grounds a tad early was one of them.

Hermione walked out a few minutes later clad in black jeans and a red and gold knit sweater, and a matching scarf. Her hair was also up in a messy bun. Whenever they were together, she had taken to wearing gloves because they still didn't have much control over the memory sharing, so now she wore gray gloves that looked suspiciously like a pair that had disappeared from his drawer a week ago.

"Ready?" he asked. Hermione nodded and they walked out of their rooms and towards the trail everyone took when on their way to Hogsmeade. She just hoped that no one saw them; the last thing she wanted was more rumors getting to Ron and driving a deeper void between them.

"Stop thinking of Weasley, will you? It's annoying to feel all that you feel for him," Draco said irritably.

Hermione glared at him. "I wasn't doing it on purpose you know," she snapped walking ahead of him. Draco let out a heavy breath. _Great, another fight because of our ex's._

"Wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. It's just that…… You wouldn't want me thinking about Parkinson, would you? It's just really infuriating that the weasel is always on your mind," he called, trying to placate her volatile anger.

Hermione stopped and turned to look at him. "He's one of my best friends! If you can feel what I feel, then you shouldn't get mad, I just care for him the way that I would care for a sibling. There's no reason for you to be jealous," she whispered as she pushed to the tips of her toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Draco let out a small snort. "That doesn't mean that he will think of _you_ as his sister," he grumbled. Hermione just smiled and intertwined their fingers together.

"Stop being such a baby. I thought we were going out to have a good time, not to find another excuse for a fight," she said as she leaned her head over his arm as they walked. "Besides, I want to pick up a book that I have been waiting for for a month. They owled me yesterday and told me that it was here."

Draco tried not to roll his eyes at the dreamy note in her voice when she spoke of reading. Did she love anything other than books? "Yes. I love my family and my friends. And I _may_ even care about a git like you," she replied.

"That's good to know," Draco said dryly. "Come on, we'll go by the Three Broomsticks and get something to drink, and something to eat. We need to celebrate **_my_** victory over Potter," he said in barely repressed glee.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco could be so immature sometimes. But she had no choice. She wasn't really happy that Slytherin had won the game, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a good time with her boyfriend, right?

……………………………………

"Okay, close your eyes," Draco drawled in that sexy baritone of his.

Hermione huffed but did as he asked. Then she felt something sliding between her thighs and she let out an irritated sigh. "Draco, I thought we had talked about this! I'm not ready."

Malfoy burst out laughing at her words. "Gods Granger. You're priceless!" he said with glee. Then he moved behind Hermione and settled his arms around her, noticing that her eyes were still closed. He stopped laughing and suddenly kicked off the ground.

Hermione let out a scream so loud, he thought his ears would burst. "You can open your eyes now," Draco yelled over her screaming.

Hermione shook her head and refused to open her eyes. "We better **NOT** be flying DRACO MALFOY BECAUSE I WILL STANGLE YOU!" her voice rose even more as Draco pulled up and air hit her face at a harder speed.

Then Hermione felt him slow down and she could hear water rushing. "Open your eyes, love. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered, his lips caressing her earlobe.

Hermione nearly burst out into screams again. She absolutely hated flying! How could Draco be so insensitive! Well, this **is** Malfoy, she thought. But he didn't say anything else, and Hermione finally gathered her courage enough to crack one eye open.

She gasped as she looked at their surroundings. They were flying very close to the surface of the lake near Hogwarts, and the view was absolutely amazing. The water was moving slowly with the breeze, and the sun had slowly begun to make its descent behind the tall green hills around their school. She looked down and could see their reflection on the surface of the water. She smiled and turned her head slightly to look at Draco.

"Do you like it?" he asked as his lips grazed her jaw.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Very much. I never thought that an insensitive prick like you could do things like this," she said lightly. Draco just rolled his eyes and ignored her comment, a good sign that he was growing up and maturing.

"Have you found your costume for the ball yet?" He asked. Hermione noted that he didn't sound too thrilled about wearing a costume and since she was in an agreeable mood, she decided to let it slide.

"Since we're head girl and boy, and we make all the decisions concerning the ball, how about you and I leave out the costumes and just wear what he want? Do you like that?" she asked, a slow smile spreading over her lips.

Draco nodded and hugged her tighter to his chest as he pulled his broom slightly to the left and started another lap around the lake. "I like that idea. But we would still have to wear some sort of mask, right?"

"I don't think you need one. Everyone will be able to recognize the color of your hair at first sight," she pointed out. "So what are you going to wear?"

"Maybe I'll change the color so that no one will recognize me. As for what I will wear," he trailed off as he thought about it. "Only the finest and most expensive robes, and a suit. Though I am not fond of muggles, there is this particular clothing maker named Armani. I have seen great clothing come from him. I'll have to go get the suit custom made," he said haughtily.

Hermione just laughed softly. Yes, she knew who Armani was and what type of suits Draco was talking about; they _were_ expensive. She hadn't known that Draco was into that type of fashion, especially where muggles were concerned. "What will you wear, my delicious little Gryffindor? I hope it's something that **I** will enjoy."

She gave a snort. "Yeah, from far away. I don't know yet. I didn't want to wear a costume either, so I'll probably just find a dress at the shop in Hogsmeade," she said with a little shrug.

"May I suggest something?" he asked politely.

"Wow, suggesting instead of demanding. This is a first. Who are you and what have you done to the real Draco Malfoy?" she asked with a laugh. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, what is it?"

"I want to purchase the clothes that you will wear."

"No way," Hermione shook her head. "You may be my other half and all, but I don't want to freeload and let you buy me everything," she said with a sniff.

"I'm not buying everything for you. I just want to get you something that will be worthy of a Malfoy's girlfriend. Just the ensemble for the ball and that is it. All you have to do is make the dress look good," he said with a carefree shrug.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously for a moment and then screeched when he pulled the broom up so that they could zoom up into the clouds. "FINE! JUST GET ME BACK TO THE GROUND!" she screamed.

Malfoy smirked but decided not to terrorize his other-half any longer. The feeling of her fear surging through him didn't make him feel good at all. Maybe some time before the war, it would have, but not now. He had stopped being that annoying tattle-tale that delighted in other's pain. He set down slowly on a piece of earth that had tall grass growing and he watched with an amused grin as she stumbled off on shaky legs.

"Come off it Granger, you know you loved being in my arms, no matter where we were," he said with a laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes; he was such a pompous prick. "But admit it, you still want me even over those nice descriptions of me," he said as he muttered a quick spell and his broom shrunk to the size of a muggle pen. But it was more than obvious that Draco knew not of what a pen was.

She sighed and leaned her head against his chest, catching Draco completely off guard. He wrapped his arms around her small shoulders and hugged her to him. "What are you thinking about?" he asked softly, pulling her down with him as he lay down on the grass.

Hermione kept her head on his chest when they lay completely in the grass and shrugged as much as she could in that position. "I was just thinking that before your spell went all wrong, you would have never thought of getting involved with me. Had it not been for this bond thing we would still be hating each other. We never would have gotten together," she said a bit sadly.

Draco ran his long fingers through her soft hair; he had pulled it out of the bun moments before. "That may be true, but you never know. War will change people, maybe I would've stopped being my true self around you."

"Your true self?" she laughed. "So the Draco that's with me now is nothing but a fabrication of your sick imagination?" she asked smartly. "Strange, I would've thought that this is the Draco you would have always been without your father's influence," she whispered it lightly, not wanting to upset him.

Draco let out a heavy breath and didn't argue. He knew it was true. Hermione moved upwards and pressed her face to the crook of his neck, half laying on top of him with her arm across his waist. He stared up at the darkening sky and let out a relaxed breath. It felt so incredibly right to have her in his arms. He felt so at peace, and _happy._

"I think we're ready to tell the school about us," he said quietly, his fingers running through her hair in a soothing manner.

Hermione's eyes widened. She sat up and shook her head. "No, we can't yet. Ron and Harry……"

"If they are your **real** friends, then they will understand and support you. If they don't, then it means that they are not worth the dirt you walk on," he said dryly.

"We're not ready for it just yet. We need at least a few more weeks to get to know each other before we let to school know anything. Once everyone knows, we won't have our privacy anymore. Besides, I think your fan club, which consists of more than half the girls in Hogwarts, is going to make my life a living hell. I bet Pansy will be first on that list."

Draco let out an amused chuckle. "Yes. They'll be less than happy to know that I am a _one woman man_ now."

"Are you _really_?" Hermione asked seriously.

He pulled her head down and kissed her, his tongue sliding through her parted lips at her soft gasp. She stared at him, her hair curtaining their faces, and watched those pale blue-gray eyes filled with honesty for the first time in his life.

"Okay, I believe you. But back to the subject, I just want to wait, okay?" she asked softly.

Draco rolled his eyes but understood her point of view. "Fine, I agree, but only on one condition."

She gave him a blank look, and he took it as a sign to keep going.

"Take me as your date," he said. Odd phrasing, Hermione thought.

"You're blackmailing me?" she snapped as she punched him in the gut. He 'oomphed' and nearly doubled over on his side. "Oh stop! I didn't hit you **that** hard. I always knew that you tended to over dramatize things, but this is ridiculous," she said with a shake of her head.

"No, I'm not blackmailing you," he said as he sat up as if nothing had happened, smirking when he saw her eyes narrow. "But I think that it would be a good step to make them comfortable with the idea of us. And on the plus side, we show house unity."

"Since when have you cared about house unity?" she asked sarcastically.

"Since after the war. The whole point of it was to erase pureblooded one-mindedness about muggle borns, right?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "You have been thinking about this for a long time, haven't you?" she asked as she ran her gloved fingers through his baby-fine hair. Draco just nodded once and they both turn to gaze at the sunset. The view was exquisite.

Draco then stood and helped Hermione to her feet. "So… will you be my date to the dance?"

Hermione lowered her eyes and thought about it for a moment. Never one to make rash decisions, she knew that it was about time she took one. She looked up into that gorgeous face and smiled. "Yes, I will be your date. And yes you can buy me my dress, but keep in mind that I don't want anything too extravagant or flashy. No low cut or too short either, got it?"

Draco fake-pouted. "No low cut? But they're so _nice,_" he purred as he swooped down to kiss the top of her chest, not enough to be a "pervert", but close enough. He narrowly dodged the hand that had been aimed to his head.

She smothered a laugh and they began to walk back towards the school. "Wait, I need your measurements," Draco said as he pulled out his wand and stopped Hermione. "Stand still and how you normally stand, and take your sweater off so that the measurements will be right," he said.

Hermione glared at him suspiciously as she pulled off her sweater and thanked Merlin that she had worn a tank-top underneath her sweater. He tapped her once over her chest, then her waist, her hips, and on her bum. As his wand touched each point, a measuring tape appeared and marked off each measurement. Hermione tapped her foot impatiently because it was cold and missed the second part of what he was doing and where he put the measurements.

"I don't want anything too tight either," she informed him.

"You're no fun Granger," Draco said as he placed his wand in his coat pocket and watched as Hermione pulled her sweater back on and rubbed her arms. "Though the dress will be ready early, you won't receive it until the day of the ball. That way you will **have** to wear it. Now come on or we'll be late for dinner," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Oh and Draco, one more thing," Hermione said suggestively.

He raised an eyebrow and nearly fell head over heels, literally, as she jumped onto him with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Her lips were on his as she took the initiative and explored his lips and mouth.

She smiled in satisfaction when he made a little noise of delight deep in his throat but she didn't let go and Draco stumbled on the tall grass and fell back, Hermione still wrapped around him like a monkey.

Draco looked a bit dazed after the air was knocked out of him, by the fall and the kiss, but then he drew in a breath and coughed. "I feel like a whomping willow just knocked me off my feet!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. A whomping willow, eh? She sat up, straddling his stomach and reared back, sending all her weight into his midsection. Draco only had a chance to take in a shallow breath and then it was knocked out of him again, but then the weight eased and he had enough mind to see that she had gotten off him and was in an all out run back towards the school.

He drew in two breaths and jumped to his feet before taking off after her, his annoyance dying as he heard the sweet sound of her laughter. The little book-worm was laughing at him? She would pay for that, he thought with a grin. No one laughed at Draco Malfoy and got away with it!

Little did both know that there had been two other different witnesses to this display. Each figure retreated and left in a different direction.

…………………………………

Hermione smiled and looked at herself. Stupid Malfoy, regardless of the color he was making her wear, he knew fashion. The dress he had had made for her was absolutely beautiful. Hmm, a little revealing, she thought as she looked down at the slit that started from her thigh and showed her whole leg.

Draco had promised not to get anything too revealing, but with this dress it was a close call. The slit was long enough to be indecent, but he hadn't crossed _that _line yet. She let out an annoyed sigh and grabbed her wand, she ran it over the top of the slit and closed it down to just two inches above her knee. Along with the dress, there came a matching robe and mask with feathers on one side.

He had been in such an agreeable mood for the past few weeks before the ball, and Hermione had suspected it was because of the dress. He had gone all out with it, and thankfully, she didn't really mind. Their relationship had developed slowly; they spent time together whenever they could, and they had even begun to control the whole touching/memory problem.

Even though things had been so good between them, Hermione still wasn't ready to tell her two best friends about her and Draco. She knew that Ron would hate her for a long time if she dropped it on them like a bucket of ice water. So she had to find a way to drop it on them a little at a time.

Someone tapped her door and Hermione flicked her wand, making it open with a light swish. Her red-head friend walked in and gaped openly at her. "Oh my god! Merlin Hermione! I have never seen you like this before! Not even at the Yule Ball!"

"Do I look okay?" Hermione asked her, feeling self-conscious.

"'_Mione_," Ginny said incredulously as Lavender and Parvati walked into the room. "You look beautiful. Even though you're wearing a rival house's colors."

"I'll tell you later why that is. For now, don't you think I'm overdoing it a bit?" Hermione asked as she began to pace in front of a mirror that had been multiplied in size and was resting against one entire wall.

The girls looked at each other and held in their giggles. "Why aren't you wearing a costume?" Lavender asked.

"Because Malfoy and I agreed that we, as Head Boy and Girl, had the option to not wear a costume. Back to the subject, how do I look?" she asked as she nearly bit her nails.

Parvati walked over to stand in front of her and gave Hermione a scrutinizing look from head to toe. "Hold out your hands, palms down," she ordered. Hermione did as told and watched as Parvati took out her wand and said a spell that made color appear on her nails.

Hermione looked at them and noticed that Parvati had put tiny silver and green stars on her nails and they now matched with her **Slytherin green** dress. Since Draco had left the dress on her bed just an hour-and-a-half before, Hermione had no time to change the color and get herself ready in time.

The dress at first had made her indignant, but she had tried it on and found that I was absolutely perfect. The cleavage was quite modest, and it was held up with two straps falling on each shoulder. The trim over her chest was glittering with tiny stones, and it hugged her waist and hips tightly in an embroidered green material that flared out and reached her calves.

She wore crinkled, velvet, green boots that nearly hit the start of the slit over her thigh, right above her knee, and had a high heel. She had taken an hour to practice walking in them and had almost completely mastered them. She had _never_ in her life wore heels this tall.

"I like your hair, it looks amazing!" Lavender said as they all stood next to Hermione at the mirror. "Did you do the streaks yourself?"

Hermione nodded. "I actually saw this in _Witch's Style_ magazine. Don't look so shocked. I actually went through one magazine just for this occasion. It was a fairly easy spell," she said as she fixed a stray brown ringlet. Her brown hair was now streaked with green, matching her dress, and it was in delicate ringlets piled atop her head and touching her near-bear shoulders.

The green streaks actually made the ensemble complete. Hermione looked at her friends and smiled. They were dressed in their costumes. Ginny was wearing an Egyptian Princess outfit, complete with a black wig of shinning, straight, black hair. Her toga-like dress consisted of golden material, and a lot of glittering gold jewelry. She looked very pretty and unrecognizable.

Lavender was in a dress that reminded Hermione of a doll she had once had. She wore a medieval type of gown, and all Hermione could think of was queen Guinevere of the muggle myth _'King Arthur.'_ Parvati was in a similar dress, but this one reminded Hermione of the, also Muggle, story of Shakespeare, _'Romeo and Juliet.'_ She wondered who her Romeo was.

"It's time for us to go!" Ginny said as she grabbed Hermione's robe and helped her put it on. The velvety material was so soft and rich, Hermione began to frown as she thought of how much Draco had paid for it all. She felt that one side of her robe was heavy, and she put her hand in it, pulling out a black velvet box.

The girls gathered around to see and Hermione opened the box to find a silver choker with emeralds all around it laying there. Her mouth opened in a soundless 'o' and she just gaped.

"It's beautiful!" The other three girls said, almost in a trance.

"Did you buy this?" Ginny asked. Hermione just shook her head and looked at her. Ginny understood that it was from Malfoy and that Hermione would probably not accept it. "Lets see then," Ginny said as she took the precious jewel and had it around Hermione's neck before the speechless girl could say anything.

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed.

The red-head finished clipping it on and took Hermione's hand, pulling her out of the room. "We're late," she said as she handed her friend the green mask and they all walked out through the portrait hole.

"Did you girls hear?" Parvati asked.

"Hear what?" Ginny asked as they walked down towards the Great hall.

"Professor Dumbledore said that he had a surprise for the students here. Something about having guests." Parvati frowned. "He asked us yesterday to order more food, but he made us swear that we wouldn't say anything."

Hermione frowned too. "Why wasn't I notified about this?"

The girl shrugged. "Only I and Justin knew, since we were basically in charge of the food. But since the dance is today, I wanted to know if any of you knew what was going on," Parvati said as they neared the great hall.

Hermione put her mask on and noticed that it stayed attached without her fastening it behind her head. She began to feel self-conscious again, but there was no turning back. Draco would probably be smirking at her the whole night when he saw her. And Ron and Harry would have a fit about her wearing Slytherin colors.

She nearly stumbled as she thought about that. But she had no chance to stop because Ginny was dragging her towards the open doors of the great hall. Almost all of the students were already present and Hermione thanked Merlin that not many paid the group any heed. Meaning that everyone except a select group of Slytherins looked their way.

Hermione took deep breaths as she walked into the great hall, wanting nothing more than to run back to her room, away from all those eyes on her. Parvati, Ginny, and Lavender had left her alone at the doors.

She walked calmly past groups and groups of guys that were staring at her. None knowing who this girl in green was. Hermione was sure that only one in the whole room would recognize her. And that was because he had bought her dress and everything that went with it.

The only thing she could think of doing was walking towards the tables at the sides of the room that were filled with snacks and drinks. The feast wouldn't start for another hour and she was just about ready to start eating her nails.

……………

Draco had watched her from the moment she had entered the room, looking too beautiful for words. He knew that she would've had a fit about the color of her dress, but he had never seen her look so perfect.

All the male population of Hogwarts was staring; even Potter. No one really knew who she was because of the mask over her face, but Draco knew. He watched as she walked over to the table that held the punch. It was time to take action.

Hermione grabbed a glass and filled it with punch, and as she was about to put it to her lips, a black gloved hand stopped her.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you. I saw some Ravenclaw putz spike it," his deep voice made her jump.

Hermione looked up at Draco and gawked. It seemed that all everyone was doing was gawking and gaping, no? He was dressed in a black Armani suit, a dark emerald silk shirt underneath with a matching tie, and a black velvet robe on top of it. The robe had been left open, much like hers, so that they could show off what they were wearing. He looked tall and graceful; gorgeous actually.

What made her grin was the black mask shielding his features, and the tall top-hat that looked like the type his father had worn. His father wasn't a funny matter, but Draco looked absolutely cute in it. The hat did a good job at hiding his pale hair and hiding from others exactly who he was.

"You look ravishing in Slytherin colors," he said as he stole a soft kiss from her lips when no one was watching. Or so he thought. "You would be a great Slytherin princess at my side. Evasive, cunning, lying to your best friends."

"I am a Gryffindor through and through. I would **never **be a Slytherin," she snapped. Draco Malfoy was still infuriating!

"You can be a Slytherin **and **Gryffindor princess," he said with that devilish smirk of his.

"Keep your hands to yourself," she hissed as she slapped his hand away from her rump.

Before Draco was allowed to continue to admire her physique, Dumbledore called everyone's attention as he stood at the front of the hall on the platform. He gave a heart warming speech, as always, but Hermione was distracted through most of it because of Draco's fingers tracing slow circles at the small of her back under her robe.

Then Dumbledore said something that dropped Draco's hand away and made Hermione gasp, eyes wide. "I have a surprise for you all tonight. We have not seen these guests in nearly three years, so I decided to invite them to our festivities this night. Hidden among our Hogwarts alumni, and enjoying this brilliant party put together by our head boy and girl, and prefects, are students of different schools around the world, and even some old friends that were here at the Yule ball. So please let us welcome them and make them feel at home when they decide to show themselves."

The room erupted in applause and cheers. The headmaster continued. "Let us enjoy this night and in a few brief minutes, we will start the feast." He motioned around the room at the circular tables that had been placed all around with Halloween decorations, and colors from the four houses.

"You and I will talk later," Hermione said as she gave Draco a peck on the cheek. "I have to find Harry and Ron, stay out of trouble," she said before she disappeared into the crowd.

Draco cursed inwardly and just wished that the guests that Dumbledore was speaking of weren't the people that Draco was imagining. He just shook his head and made his way towards the Slytherins. He could recognize Blaise anywhere; he was probably the tallest of the Slytherins along with Draco.

Hermione found Harry and Ron a few minutes later. Harry was in a _'Phantom of the Opera' _get-up, and Ron was wearing an outfit that looked like '_Zorro.'_ He looked cute with his red hair in spikes.

"Hey guys!" she said with a grin.

Harry and Ron only now realized who the girl in green was, and they both stood there with their mouths hanging open, nearly touching the floor. There was another guy standing behind them, and he was dressed in a Roman Commander outfit; he was also staring at her.

"Earth to Ron and Harry!" she said as she waved her hand in front of them.

"'_Mione?_" They both asked in shock. Ron let out a long breath and gulped. "You look—"

The guy that was with them cut off Ron. "Breathtaking," he said in a thickly accented tone.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she recognized that accent. She hadn't seen him in almost three years. Since she had spent the summer with him. He removed the helmet that went with his costume and Hermione pulled off her mask so that she could look at him better.

Then before she knew what was happening, he had moved past Ron and Harry and had his strong arms wrapped around her rigid and immobile body. Hermione snapped out of it a few seconds later and hugged him back.

"Viktor, it's so nice to see you," she said almost numbly. Viktor Krum. Her ex boyfriend. Well, before Ron. She gazed over his broad shoulder and her eyes met with the gray steel of her boyfriend's across the room. Those gray eyes that were slowly clouding with something akin to jealousy.

"I have missed you, Her-mi-o-ne," he spaced out her name to show that he had pronounced it correctly.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but she was even more stunned when he tilted her head back and pressed his lips to hers. All that Hermione could think of was that Draco would have a fit over this, but she couldn't get her limbs to move one inch.

And a fit was nowhere near enough of a description to what was going through Draco's head at the moment.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Whoa, sorry about that cliffy, but I have plans for the next chapter. Like I said before, I moved the dance up because I really didn't know how to make more chapters without making you guys get impatient. I hope you liked it.

So things were going great between Draco and Hermione, but Viktor just had to step in and ruin it, huh? But don't worry, Draco has a few things to say in the next chapter. And maybe we'll even see some of what Pansy has to say about the rumors that are still going around.

If something isn't clear, or if you're confused about anything in this fic, please let me know and I will try my best to clear it up. Sometimes I have to go through my chapters more than twice to see if there's anything I stated wrong or if there are any grammatical errors that I didn't catch before. I always check and fix my chapters about a day later. I hope everyone has a great week, take care!

Byebye

!Joey!


	7. Closer

Hey everyone! How's it going? As promised, here is the next chapter for this story. I won't keep you guys from it. I just want to thank you for the great feedback, and to those readers that also like my newest story, thanks. Read on!

Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue

………………………

**Closer**

………………………

'_Tell him to take his fucking hands off of you!' _

At that harsh command Hermione jerked away from Viktor at the same time that Ron shoved him off of her. "What the hell is the deal, Krum?" Ron spat angrily.

"Please don't start fighting!" Hermione said as she stood between them.

"I am sorry, but it has been too long since I last saw you," Viktor said as he looked Hermione over from head to toe.

Hermione blushed and looked away from him, seeking someone else. She gulped when she saw the thunderous look on Draco's face. Then her attention was moved back to the three guys surrounding her. Ron looked positively livid.

"Codswallop. It doesn't matter what you think, she's not yours to be kissing," Ron said, his face nearly matching his hair.

"Ron, please?" Hermione pleaded again. "Don't go on a jealous rampage. Harry, why don't you take Ron to get a drink and to cool off?" she asked with meaning.

"Oh," Harry said as he caught on. He nodded and pulled a reluctant and still angry Ron with him.

Hermione turned to look at Viktor and coughed uncomfortably. Those three years ago, they hadn't left each other on very good terms. Well, they had been civilized about it, but Hermione had not taken their break-up lightly.

It had all started as a petty way to get back at Ron for never making a move on her, and it had ended with her feeling something deep and new and close to…… No, she hadn't been in love with him, had she? Well, this wasn't the time or place to ponder over that.

Then something occurred to her. Something completely irrelevant. "You pronounced my name correctly."

"My English is better, no?" he asked with a warm smile. That smile that had once upon a time made her heart speed up.

He was so very handsome, but not the handsome that made her breathless. No, that spot belonged to Draco Malfoy……… who was at the present moment glaring at her. _Great, just great. _She turned to look at Viktor, and then at Draco.

"Hermione, I would like to speak to you about something important. I know that this is not the best place for it, but I will still be here tomorrow. Would you accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow morning?"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, and had started nodding when her current boyfriend walked over to her and gave Viktor and unfriendly look. "Pardon me," he said with deceptive politeness. Only Hermione knew him enough to hear the underlying anger in his tone. "As head boy and girl, I must take Granger with me to the dance floor," he said smoothly.

Before either Hermione or Viktor could respond, he had whisked her away towards the dance floor. She looked up at him with wide eyes and didn't know exactly what to say. "Um…… Draco, I can explain," she said weakly.

"Explain what? Why he kissed you? Or maybe you'd care to explain why you didn't push him away the moment you saw him lean towards you?" the look in his eyes was near scary, even though the look on his face was pleasant as he wrapped his arms around her waist and stared directly into her eyes.

"I didn't push him away because I was shocked, okay? He was my first boyfriend, and I hadn't seen him in three years. Don't give me that look, you should know that I'm not lying," she said as her eyes narrowed dangerously. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Draco looked at her coolly and let her go when the music stopped and they were instructed to get to their seats. "Please don't be mad at me!" she said as she walked after him and sat next to him.

"Oh, problems?" they heard a nasty little voice ask.

"Pans," Draco said with an exasperated sigh. The girl could be plain annoying and could appear at the worst times.

"Come now Draco, I don't suppose that you will deny me at least one dance after the feast, will you?" Pansy asked with a "sweet" smile.

Draco gave Hermione a brief thoughtful look and smirked, making her eyes narrow in suspicion. Then he turned back to Pansy. "I don't suppose I won't. Find me later; just leave me alone right now." And what Draco Malfoy commanded, all the other Slytherins obeyed.

Hermione pursed her lips in anger and twisted in her seat to look the other way in a huff. She remembered that as prefect, Ginny was sitting next to her, along with the other house's prefects. "Ginny, change seats with me," Hermione said. It wasn't a question.

The red-head gave her a weird look but didn't argue. They exchanged seats, and this put Hermione next to Blaise. He gave her what she **could** call a _come hither_ look and she gave a small snort. Dumbledore snapped his fingers and food was produced in the center of the tables. Everyone ate and had a great time, but Hermione and Draco found that the food didn't satisfy them in the way they needed.

When the feast was over, the tables cleared and the dance resumed, and to Hermione's chagrin and delight at the same time, Viktor came over to ask her for a dance. Hermione gave Draco an evil smirk and then took Krum's hand before walking with him towards the dance floor. Draco nearly snarled to himself. Granger was playing a dangerous game with him.

He did the only thing he could think of. He went to find Pansy.

………………

"You did not answer my question about Hogsmeade tomorrow. I just would like to take a walk with you. That is all," Viktor murmured as he held her gently in his arms and they moved to the slow beat of the muggle songs that were being played.

"Okay. I think I'm going to have a long night with the ball. It is responsibility of Malfoy and me. So how about we meet at one in the afternoon tomorrow?" she asked. _That way I can explain to you that I have found someone new_, she thought. Even though that someone was mad at her right now.

"That is more than fine with me. I will meet you at the Three Broomsticks." He smiled happily when she nodded once. Hermione sighed and settled into his once familiar arms, but wasn't very comfortable. Draco's arms were the only ones that could maker feel warm and safe.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. Those arms were currently wrapped around the little pug-faced whore. Stupid Pansy. Stupid Malfoy. Draco's eyes met hers and she made a childish face before turning her body and putting Viktor up so that he blocked Malfoy from her.

"You look beautiful this night," he said again. Hermione blushed and looked away from his eyes. "How have you been?"

"Doing quite good. I'm just happy that the war is over and that everything is back to normal. How have you been? What do you do now?"

"I'm still on the Bulgaria Quidditch team," he said with grin. And they had a long conversation of what had gone on in the three years that they hadn't seen each other. And unknowingly, they danced half the night together.

"Excuse me, but don't you think that there are other people that would like to dance with Hermione?" The pair nearly jumped when they were interrupted by a very peeved looking Ron Weasley.

"Ronald," Hermione started in a soft tone. "If you wanted me to dance with you then you should have just asked," she said in irritation, letting go of Viktor and turning to her best friend. "Would you mind terribly if I left you alone for a while?" she asked Viktor.

"Not at all, I understand completely," Viktor said as he took her hand and pressed a kiss to it. Then he walked away with a smile on his face, missing two pairs of eyes that were glaring in his direction. One pair belonged to one Ron Weasley, and the other to Draco Malfoy.

But Hermione did see and she was getting sick and tired about it. Ron placed his hands on her waist and they moved around on the dance floor. She smiled at him and relaxed a bit. They danced about tree songs together until she felt a wave of anger laced with annoyance run through her and she knew it was coming from Malfoy. Somehow, during the night, her shielding had been terrible and she was picking up everything that he was feeling.

She watched as he walked towards her and Ron with graceful movements as he walked. He looked like a black panther, stalking out his prey. And she was his prey. He stopped in their path and waited for Wesley to look at him.

"May I cut in?" Draco asked smoothly, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Sorry Malfoy, I don't want to dance with you," Ron said sarcastically.

"You know that I don't swing that way, and even if I did, I wouldn't swing _your_ way. I want to dance with Granger," Malfoy said in that commanding tone of his.

"Ron, give me a few minutes to dance with him, I promise that I'll dance with you again," she said with a reassuring smile.

'_Not if I have something so say about it,'_ Draco whispered into her mind. She shot him a dirty look as she let go of Ron and turned to her significant other. Ron glared at Malfoy once before walking away and back towards his date.

"I don't appreciate you talking down to my friends," Hermione snapped as they once again joined on the dance floor.

"Not this again," he said with a groan of annoyance. "Come on! I've had to stand the whole night and watch you dance with one ex-boyfriend and then the other," he growled close to her ear, not wanting anyone to hear what he was saying to her. "I think I am entitled to get some of mine back."

Hermione laughed softly and made Malfoy scowl slightly. "Okay, I'm sorry. But I'm just not used to turning down my best friends. And seeing Viktor here was a big shock too. I may not see him for another three years so I wanted to speak to him today," she murmured as she ran her fingers over his sharp chin.

Then she grinned as she listened to the song playing through the hall. "I like this song," she murmured as she stared into those glinting gray eyes. "Listen to the words."

Draco nodded and move slowly with her.

**There's times when I want something more**

**Someone more like me**

**There's times when this dress rehearsal**

**Seems incomplete**

Draco leaned his head down against her cheek and closed his eyes, pressing her tightly to the length of his body. There was something about this girl in his arms that made him feel so… so unlike himself. He had never met someone quite like her, and now that he looked back on how he had treated her, he cringed to himself and knew that there were no words to apologize for all the grief she had been put through because of him.

**But, you see the colors in me like no one else**

**And behind your dark glasses you're... **

**You're somethin' else**

Hermione smiled and laid her head against his chest. She listened to the steady beat of his heart and marveled at how things had changed. Draco had been a little bastard to her since day one, but now he was her boyfriend.

"I want to be more than just your boyfriend," he murmured, his lips grazing her cheek.

His thoughts were swirling around her head and Hermione blushed at what she heard echoing through his mind. "I'm not sure."

**So many moons that we have seen**

**Stumbling back next to me**

**I've seen right through and underneath**

**And you make me better**

Draco grinned as he heard the lyrics. "I want to be with you. I need you," he whispered.

**Cuz underneath it all,**

**You are my real Prince Charmin'**

**Like the heat from the fire**

**You were always burning**

Hermione kept quiet for a long while, listening to the lyrics and wondering how much they reminded her of Draco. Was he her prince charming? Maybe. Was he like fire always burning? Certainly. No matter what they fought about he was always there.

And even if she tried to deny it, her skin was craving his. She knew that it was still the bond that was fairly new, but she wanted to touch him more intimately. She didn't know if she was making the right choice. But she had made one.

**And each time you're around**

**My body keeps calling**

**For your touch**

**Your kisses and your sweet romancing**

**There's an underside to you**

**That so many adore**

Hermione had been zoning out so deeply that she never saw his face moving towards hers. She had missed the mischievous twinkle in his eyes before he had bent his head and pressed his lips to hers.

When he did that, she was so caught up in his taste and in the thoughts running through his head and into hers, that she didn't have enough mind to stop him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers ran through the baby fine silk of his hair.

**Aside from your temper**

**Everything else secure**

**You're good for me, baby**

**Of that, I'm sure**

**Cuz over and over again**

**I want more**

Then everything clicked and Hermione remembered where they were and exactly who was kissing her. She pushed away from him and flashed him a dark glare. "You sneaky son of a bit—"

"Now now love, remember that we are in public," he smirked as he looked around.

Hermione's eyes grew incredibly wide when she noticed that they were in the center of the dance floor and a large group of students were surrounding them. "Oh my God. Did Harry and Ron see this?" she asked.

"No," Draco said with that same smirk on his face. "But everyone else did, and by the end of the ball, everyone else will know."

"Oh you bloody wanker!" she hissed as she pushed away from him and moved to leave. The crowd parted as she passed by, murmuring and giggling. Some girls were glaring at her, and others shooting her dirty looks. Hermione scowled and brushed them off as she made her way to the girls lavatory, never noticing two figures that had moved to follow her.

Once inside the lavatory, she washed her face with cold water. Stupid Malfoy! she screeched in her head. God, Harry and Ron were going to kill her. If not today, then tomorrow or when she next saw them.

She let out a small scream when she noticed herself in the mirror. She had completely forgotten that she had been wearing make-up and it had run off horribly. She didn't normally wear make-up. She took out her wand from the pocket of her expensive robe and said a quick spell to fix her make-up right back. She sighed and turned to leave; she couldn't stay in the restroom for the rest of the night.

Bloody Malfoy was right. The kiss he had given her would run through the students like gun powder, and then the rumor of one simple kiss would turn into one such as _they were shagging in the broom closet last week, I saw them!_ Which was absolutely absurd because she hadn't allowed Malfoy to touch her that way yet.

She was a Gryffindor for crying out loud! She wasn't a coward or a slimy little Slytherin who skulked around in the shadows afraid of what the school might be saying about her. _But your boyfriend is a Slytherin, and he's turning out to be better than the rest, _her mind whispered.

Her mind's ranting came to a complete halt when she saw who was standing just inside the door. Pansy Parkinson was there, arms crossed and foot tapping. She looked angry enough to kill and if looks could kill, Hermione would've been dead ten times over.

"May I help you with something, _Pans_?" Hermione asked coolly.

"You conniving little hussy!" she screeched, nearly bursting Hermione's eardrums. "I knew that you and _my_ Draco had something going on! But I just hope you know that he's just using you for your body," she said matter-of-factly.

Hermione smirked. Draco couldn't possibly be with her because of that. Their minds were too intertwined for her to not know. "If he is, then that's our business. You're just yesterday's news for him," she said with a careless shrug.

Pansy stood there fuming, and then the door creaked open and someone else stepped in. Hermione's eyes were greeted with a gruesome sight. Even clad in her "Rapunzel princess" get-up, Millicent Bulstrode was just grotesque.

"Milli has something to share with you," Pansy said evilly.

Hermione eyed the two girls suspiciously and began to slide her hand towards her wand. "If you do something to me, Dumbledore will expel you both."

"Not if you forget about it," Pansy said with meaning.

"Don't you dare come near me!" Hermione growled softly. She pulled out her wand, but it appeared that Pansy had been quicker.

"Expelliarmus!" Pansy yelled.

Hermione's eyes widened before the spell hit her. But the angle she was standing in was wrong and she fell back and slammed her head against the bathroom sink. One name raced through her head before anything went black. _Draco!_

……………………………

Draco smirked to himself and flashed the group of students a withering glare and they dispersed. He caught Dumbledore's eyes and saw them twinkling merrily. McGonagall looked wary, and next to her, Snape looked somewhat disgruntled and disgusted. The big oaf Hagrid was frowning, looking thoughtful, but Draco paid them no mind.

When something popped into his head that he wanted, he got it. It didn't matter that he had to play dirty to get it. Now the Weasel-king and the accented-moron would know that Hermione was his, and only his.

He walked towards Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and a few other Slytherins who were making cat calls at him. "So you bagged yourself a Gryffindor?" One guy asked.

Draco just chuckled. "How is she in the sack?" Zabini asked. He didn't know _every_ single thing that was going on between him and Granger.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," he said smugly. Then he felt something warm and hot trickle down his face from the left side of his forehead. _Draco! _His name echoed through his head.

"Malfoy! You're bleeding from your forehead!" Crabbe yelled.

"What!" he asked as he brought two fingers to his face, he looked at his fingers and frowned in apprehension when he saw that they were covered in scarlet blood. _Hermione!_ The thought raced through him and he looked around frantically. And that was when he felt a flash of her pain go through him and knew that she was passed out.

Something had happened to Hermione and he had no clue as to where she was. His blood ran cold at the thought of someone hurting her.

"Weasley!" he called.

Ginny stopped in her tracks and glared at Hermione's boyfriend. "What?" she asked flatly.

"Have you seen Granger?" he tried not to sound worried, but then Ginny noticed the blood on his forehead.

"Oh no. Did Ron or Harry hurt you?" she asked worriedly.

"No," Draco snapped. "Now have you seen Hermione or not?"

Ginny smiled slightly when her friend's name slipped from his lips. She nodded. "I saw her making her way towards the girls lavatory."

"Okay, thanks," he said before nearly running out of the great hall. When he was out of sight, he broke out into an all out run towards the nearest restroom. When he arrived, he knocked the door a few times, but no answer came.

He let out a slow breath and looked down the corridor both ways before pushing the door open and walking in. There was nothing out of the ordinary, and he was about to turn and walk out when he noticed something red standing out against the stark floor.

He walked deeper into the dark restroom and his heart dropped into his stomach when he saw that it was Hermione at the far end of the room, she was strewn on the floor with her head turned to the side. Little rampant thoughts were running through his head. The worst possible things that could've happened to her. And he vowed to kill the person who harmed her. Maybe he was overreacting, but the thought of losing her made him want to vomit and the feeling left him feeling cold.

As he took her in, he saw that there was a long trickle of blood that was trailing away from her too still form. He ran to her and fell to his knees, not knowing exactly what to do.

First off, he checked her pulse and found that it was there, still beating strong. Second he checked for anymore wounds. "Hermione, wake up," he said softly, turning her head and noticing the wound that was exactly where his was.

He didn't know the extent of her injury, so he picked her up gently in his arms and ran with her towards the infirmary, not caring if anyone saw him. Besides, almost everyone had seen the kiss he had planted on her on the dance floor.

He burst through the doors and startled Madam Pomfrey, who had retired right after the feast. "I found her in the lavatory, she has a head injury and I don't know how it happened," he said as he quickly placed her on a bed.

Madam Pomfrey gasped and ran over to Hermione. "Step back some. I am going to heal her wound and then check for any injuries," the nurse said. She did it quickly and slowly healed the wound completely.

Draco dabbed at his wound with cloth he had taken from the stack that Madam Pomfrey had used to clean Hermione's face. He would live through his wound, all he wanted to know was how Hermione was doing.

"It appears that she has a concussion. There was bruising around the cut, so that means that she hit something hard. You found her in the lavatory?" she asked. Draco nodded, wincing a bit as he began to feel the pain in his head now. He wondered why the pain had been delayed. "Maybe she slipped and hit her head somewhere?" she offered.

"Maybe. We'll find out when she wakes up. Will she be okay?" he asked.

"Yes. She will have a massive headache when she awakens, but hopefully there will be no more damage than that."

"How is Miss Granger doing?"

"Professor Dumbledore," Malfoy said in shock. "How did you know about Hermione?"

Dumbledore just smiled pleasantly. "I have my ways. How is she doing?"

As soon as he asked, Hermione stirred and groaned in pain. "Owww," she whined as she rubbed her head. All that was left of the injury was a crusted wound that looked days old, but the pain had remained as well as a bruise all around it. "What happened?" she asked as she sat up, with the help of Draco.

"We were hoping that you could share that with us, young lady," Madam Pomfrey said as she handed Hermione with a cup holding some sort of syrup to help with the headache.

Hermione looked up at Draco and her lips thinned into a straight line as she remembered what had happened. "I went to the lavatory to cool off a bit. I stayed for a moment and didn't notice that…… that Pansy Parkinson was there. She called me names and then Bulstrode walked in. I don't know what they planned to do to me."

"Did they physically harm you?" Draco growled darkly.

She shook her head once and winced. "No, but Pansy tried to disarm me with a spell, and the force of it knocked me into the sink. I bumped my head there and I woke up here."

"Miss Parkinson and Miss Bulstrode then. I think I will go and have a talk with them. Mr. Malfoy, take our dear Hermione to her room and make sure she is put to bed."

"But sir, what about the ball? We're in charge and I don't think I should be sleeping while—"

"Do you have to complain about everything? You just received a bloody concussion. You should be resting," Draco snapped, not caring for the flame of anger that sparked inside of her.

"Hey buddy, it's your fault I was in the lavatory when they caught me alone!" she stated tartly.

"Can we argue in private?" he said through grit-teeth.

"Children, please don't fight. Miss Granger, the prefects are perfectly capable of taking care of the ball. You need to relax and sleep off the pain. Don't worry about a thing. Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked as he motioned to Hermione.

"I'll take care of it," he said as he handed Hermione her boots and helped her put them on. She just glared at him and crossed her arms childishly. "Would you prefer if I carried you up to your room?"

Dumbledore smiled and walked out of the infirmary, and Madam Pomfrey walked off to leave them alone too.

Hermione looked at him and gave him an impish smile. "While my little blond dragon carry me to my room?" she asked in a baby voice.

Draco just gave her an annoyed look. "Did you bump your head harder than we thought? You want me to carry you? I thought you were in independent woman," he said slyly.

"Come on Draco, I hit my head, won't you carry me to my room?" Hermione asked with a pout. Draco let out a heavy sigh and picked her up, marveling at the fact that she was so light and she fit perfectly in his arms.

Hermione snuggled her face against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smelled so wonderfully masculine; she felt so safe. He walked with her in his arms the whole distance to their rooms, completely ignoring the few people that they passed.

He said the password to the portrait and walked Hermione in, straight to her room and onto her bed. "Thank you, Draco," she murmured as she sat there and began to remove the robe and her boots.

He nodded and walked over to the fireplace to get a fire started. Then he shut the curtains over her windows so that they wouldn't bother her, and consequently him, in the morning. Even if nothing happened between them, he would sleep here with her, just to feel her in his arms again.

He walked over to the bed and grabbed Ferret before putting him outside in the common room. The cat could be a bloody pest when it wanted to. "Can I ask something of you?" she asked quietly.

Draco turned to look at her and nodded. "What is it?"

"Don't do anything to Pansy or that horrid Bulstrode?" she asked as she bit her lip.

His eyes went flat and devoid of any emotion. "I can't do that. They purposefully harmed you when they knew that you were with me now. Slytherins need to be kept in line, and I am the only one capable of doing that. I'm sorry love, but I won't promise that."

Hermione sighed heavily, but didn't argue. She knew that Draco could be as stubborn as she was when something got into their heads. She stood slowly and padded to her walk-in closet. There she removed her dress and placed it in a hanger before pulling on a red silk robe and walking back out.

She moved to her vanity to remove the pins in her hair, and that was when Draco moved to stand behind her. He helped her remove every one and then he ran his fingers through the surprisingly soft ringlets. He would've thought that they would be stiff from whatever concoction had been put into them, but it was the exact opposite.

Hermione just stood there relaxing by degrees as his long hands ran through her hair and tugged gently at her scalp. It felt so wonderful and nice. But what amplified the sensation was the feel of warm lips on her neck as he tilted her head to the side.

One hand left her hair and wandered to her flat stomach, pulling her closer to his chest, his entire front. She let out a breathy sigh and ran her hands over his arm. Then she turned around and kissed him, catching him off guard.

"Stay with me," she murmured against his lips.

Draco pulled back to regard her seriously. "Are you sure? You said that you needed time."

"Tonight made me realize that you mean a lot to me. Seeing Viktor only reinforced that for me. I realized that he and Ron had never meant as much as you do to me, in the boyfriend sense. I love Ron and Harry like brothers, but you…… there's something about you that makes me feel different."

"You know," he stated quietly, ruefully, "I think that it's the bond that is making us feel these things."

"It may be so, but we are still feeling them. I want to know as to what extent things can change between us," Hermione said as she kissed him again. "I'm sure. I'm ready." Draco groaned at her words and kissed her, his hands going to the knot around her waist, holding her robe closed. "Wait!" she whispered. "It's only fair that you take off your clothes first."

Draco chuckled and nodded, pulling off his robes and taking off his suit. In record time, he was down to green silk boxers. Hermione smiled as she let her eyes travel through his tall slim body leisurely. "Like what you see?"

Hermione nodded. "Very much. Lay down on the bed," she pointed.

"In Gryffindor sheets?" he asked with a light sniff. Hermione glared at him and he smirked as he did as she had asked him. "I don't mind if you're the Gryffindor," he stated.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Just shut up. You look so much prettier with your mouth shut," she whispered as she crawled over him and straddled his waist. "Be gentle with me," she murmured before pressing her lips to his.

Draco nodded and sighed as he sunk his hand into her thick hair. He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Hermione. His skin was just itching to feel hers pressed against his again. One hand trailed down to push off the red silk from her body and she obliged, tossing the garments aside. She pressed herself to him and Draco found that she was wearing only her panties.

"I want you. I want you so much," he muttered as he flipped her onto her back and began to trail kisses down her neck, exploring her body the way he had wanted to do for a very long time.

He was gentle with her, and he took his time to get to know this body that would be his for the rest of his life. And even in her first experience, Hermione responded in kind and made him feel things that he had never felt with any female before.

And as their bodies connected in a deeper more meaningful way, their bond tightened and brought them even closer together; closer to the point that by the end of the night, they were sharing thoughts feelings, and senses with each other.

They were sharing one breath. One heart beat.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Woohoo! Did you guys like it? I hope so. Because of the whole freakin' rating thing, I omitted the last scene from this chapter, but if you'd like to read one, I'll write an s-e-x scene for them. I post this fic up at another site where snuff and stuff can be posted and I can give you the site address you can go to if I decide to write the scene.

So things between Mione and Draco have gone deeper, but she still has a meeting with Viktor Krum. What will Draco do when he finds out? And what will Ron and Harry say about all that's happening? Those things will be included in the next chapter, and I hope that I can post it soon. Thanks for reading and have a great week!

Byebye

!Joey!


	8. Meet The InLaws

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews and comments!

………………………………………

**Meet The In-Laws**

………………………………………

Hermione gasped awake, feeling a bit sore but completely safe and warm. She had never had such a good night's sleep before. She smiled when she noticed that Draco was right there next to her in nothing but his skin.

He had such a pleasant scent around him, his skin was soft, and he was so very handsome. She had spent the most special night with him. He had been gentle and patient and had taught her a few things on how to _love._

Losing ones virginity was not a walk in the park, and Draco had even offered to cast a spell that dimmed out the pain completely. But Hermione had declined, telling him that this would be her first time and that she wanted everything that came with it. Even the pain. Though for a few seconds she had cursed herself for being an idiot and not taking the spell.

But what came after that, well, _that_ had been **very **pleasant. Nothing had ever felt like that. She had heard from Parvati and Lavender that their first experiences hadn't been all that it was cracked up to be. Hmm, Hermione thought, maybe the bond had amplified her feelings and senses towards what was happening between her and Draco.

She sat up slowly and smiled at the perfect picture. Contrary to what he had told her once about belonging in green, red framed Draco dramatically. His paleness looked startling against the strong red silk sheets. His pale tall body was tangled in a red sheet and he looked like an angel, his face peaceful and innocent.

She slowly got out of bed and noticed the time. _Damn_, it was already twelve and she had told Viktor that she would meet him. Hermione glanced back at the bed and noticed that Draco had rolled over onto her spot and was hugging a pillow. She giggled quietly and walked into the bathroom to shower. She placed a silencing spell around the canopy bed and began to get ready.

……………

"Come back home with me," Viktor said as they walked by a path near the lake after having lunch together. "Be my wife when you graduate," he said as he took her hand.

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. "I—Viktor, what?" she asked incredulously.

"Marry me! Hermione, I love you, and you would make me the happiest man alive if you were to be my wife," he said as he kissed her hand and smiled.

Before Hermione could reply, she felt Draco awaken. She nearly swooned with the sensation. It was odd, nothing like that had ever happened before. _'Hermione, where are you?' _he asked as he yawned and scratched his head. Hermione gulped; she could see him, as if she were standing right in front of him.

'_I'm taking a walk with Viktor,'_ she replied. There was no use in lying to him when she knew perfectly well that he was watching her.

'_And why, pray tell, did you not tell me?' _he asked in annoyance.

'_Would you have let me go? No, I didn't think so. Besides, he asked me yesterday to take a walk with him. How could I say no?' _she asked. When he didn't reply, she noticed that he was getting dressed to go find her.

She turned back to Viktor who was regarding her curiously and she gave him a sad smile. "I can't," she said finally. "I am **very **flattered, but I can't marry you."

Viktor's face fell. "Why not?"

'_Because he's a bloody wanker who's proposing to **my **girlfriend,' _Draco said nastily.

Hermione tried to block him out, but for the life of her she couldn't. She could feel everything that Malfoy was feeling and thinking. She felt the cold tiles under his feet as he washed his face and could taste the minty cleanness as he charmed his teeth clean.

She turned her attention back to Viktor and ignored Draco as he pulled on a scarf and some gloves and walked out to the common room and then out through the portrait hole. "I care for you deeply, but as a friend. I can't accept your proposal because I've found someone. He is really important to me and I'm happy where I am."

Viktor let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "I love you Hermione. And I want you to be happy. But if someday you find that you want to come to my home with me, then I will be delighted."

"What if you have already found someone?" she asked with a warm smile.

"That does not mean that we will no longer be friends, right?" he asked as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and held her hands loosely in his. "I would never turn my back on you because you have been very special in my life."

Hermione smiled at his warm words. "Thank you. It's good to know that I can count on someone else outside of school."

"Well, well. What have we here?" came Draco's smooth and slightly bored sounding voice.

Viktor and Hermione both turned to look at him and she gently removed her hands from Viktor's. "Good afternoon," Viktor said pleasantly, not missing the scorching look that was being directed at Hermione at the moment.

She was blushing in a sweet tint against her pale cheeks as she looked away. Draco's look turned from scorching to cool in a millisecond as he turned to the other male present, striding over to place himself between the two. "Isn't it time for you to be leaving Hogwarts?"

"Draco!" Hermione scolded softly. "We were having a conversation before you interrupted."

He gave her a flat look but Viktor interrupted their staring contest. "Make her happy. It would not do you good to hurt her. You will not only answer to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, but you will also answer to me," he said calmly.

Quickly the look of bored disinterest left Draco's face and was replaced with an angered sneer. "Do not presume to tell me what to do," he snarled dangerously.

"Draco don't—" Hermione warned.

"Stay out," he said as he glared at her.

"Don't you tell me to stay out Draco Malfoy!" she stated angrily, poking her finger into his back. "I was just talking with him, and as usual, you are overreacting!"

"I can see you have your hands full," Viktor said in amusement. He side-stepped Malfoy and pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead. "I wish you luck and if you ever need help with anything, or if something happens," he said as he looked pointedly at Draco who looked about ready to explode, "You know you can count on me. It was wonderful seeing you again." He said before he walked away from the couple.

"Don't you lay your lips on her ever again, do you hear me?" Draco snapped at Viktor's retreating form.

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot angrily. Draco raised an eyebrow and gave her a cool look, trying not to look bothered. She glared at him. "You forget that thanks to our night, I can hear and see everything that you are thinking," she stated evenly. "I know you're jealous, but for the life of me, I don't know why," she snapped.

"That's strange that you don't know why I'm jealous if you can read my mind," he said nonchalantly. "Did you not see the look in his eyes as he spoke to you?"

"You're being irrational," Hermione said in annoyance. "I gave you the most important part of me last night, and still you doubt me?" she asked, feeling hurt. And that hurt was projected onto Draco, whose face softened a bit and he tried to wrap his arms around her. Hermione let him, but remained stiff in his arms, her eyes glazed over. She wouldn't cry. She didn't want to cry.

"I don't want you to cry either," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck. "I just… I don't like it that you can have your very own club of guys that want you," he grumbled.

"So you're the only one who gets to have a fan club?" she asked with a raised brow, not looking amused in the least. "Draco, I don't like this feeling that I'm getting from you. One that feels like you don't trust me," she said softly.

"It's not that I don't trust you… it's that I don't trust _them_. Weasley is in love with you, Krum asked you to marry him. Potter is neutral, but there's still something about him that I don't trust. Longbottom worships the ground you walk on, and then—"

"I think you're getting carried away," Hermione said in annoyance, crossing her arms and turning her back to him. "You have some serious trust issues, and if you don't trust me, then maybe we made a mista—"

She was whirled around forcefully, the full impact of his anger and his feelings hitting her and making her knees knock. His hands were on her forearms and his eyes, those pale gray eyes, were flashing with anger and with near misery.

"I don't want that," he said darkly. "I don't want you to be away from me for more than a second. I don't want to think that you will go back to Weasley or to anyone else that isn't me," he said against her lips. "You belong with me and on one else." He cupped her face in his hands and forced her eyes to meet his.

"If you believe all that you have said to me, you have to trust me," she murmured against his lips. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, their thoughts and minds like open books.

"Hermione?" A voice asked tentatively.

Hermione looked away from Draco's amazing eyes and turned to see Harry and Hagrid standing a couple of feet away from them. "Harry," she said with a smile, gazing back at Draco as he reluctantly let go of her.

'I'm going to get something to eat,' Draco's thought echoed in her head as he thought it. Hermione nodded and nearly smacked him when he bent down a bit and pressed a kiss to her lips. He was cackling gleefully in his mind and she knew he had done it because he had wanted to, but more to show off to Harry and Hagrid.

"Prat," she muttered before he walked off, that ever present smirk on his face.

Harry and Hagrid walked over to her and she looked away from them. She didn't want to know what Harry thought, and Hagrid… after all the things the Malfoys had done to him? "Hey," she said softly.

"I think we need to talk, _Mione," _Harry said.

"How could you do that to good ol' Ron?" Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid," Harry scolded when he saw Hermione flinch at his words.

"I broke up with him before causing him permanent damage!" she said in defense.

"You were with that bloke the same day you broke up with Ron," Hagrid continued.

Harry looked at Hermione and noticed that she wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm sorry Hagrid, but I have my reasons for what I did. And I'm sorry if I hurt you and Ron, but I can't turn back time and change things," she said softly.

"See you later Hagrid," Harry said as he took Hermione's arm and led her away from the half giant. They stopped at a considerable distance from the whomping willow. "Do you want to talk about this?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "It's the least I owe you and Ron, but I doubt he'll be able to allow his temper to cool before I tell him anything. Where is he?"

"He wanted to be alone so I came out here for a walk," he said as they sat on a log and gazed at the view. "So, why didn't you tell us this before?"

Hermione let out a heavy sigh. "I was scared. I mean, when Ron first asked me out, I wanted to be with him, but then Draco, well he started to act differently. He changed Harry, after the war. He may still be a git sometimes, but he's different from the Malfoy we knew since first year. I care for him," she said with a small smile.

"And he returns the feeling, right?" Harry asked with a frown. She nodded. "How could you possibly know that?"

"I have my ways," she said with a smile sliding onto her face. "He can be so immature and self centered sometimes. But he's not a bad person. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"I guess it's alright. We have no right to judge the decisions of others, but Ron is still very much angry and hurt. I would really suggest that you stay away from him for a few days," Harry said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I didn't want to hurt him," she said, her eyes filling with tears. She didn't want to cry, but the thought of Ron hurting at the moment made her feel really bad.

"I know that, but Ron doesn't. He said that he couldn't believe that you had betrayed him, but he's just speaking out of anger and jealousy. Give him time and then try talking to him," Harry said slowly.

"Where is he right now?" Hermione asked as she cleaned the edges of her eyes with her sleeve.

"He said that he was going to get a snack or something to drink in the kitchens," Harry said with a light shrug.

Hermione's stomach lurched. _'Draco, where are you?'_

'_Heading towards the kitchens,' _he replied calmly.

'_Please be careful, Ron is there and he's really angry. I don't want him to hurt you,'_ she said worriedly.

'_What? You think that the Weasel can best me in a fight?' _he felt angry now.

Hermione let out an irritated sigh. _'No, I just don't want either of you to get hurt—'_

Hermione fell forward onto all fours as she felt something drive into her stomach. Harry fell to his knees next to her. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked frantically, watching as she spat out blood.

"Draco," she gasped. "Ron just hit him."

"Hermione, I don't understand! How can you possibly know that?" Harry asked as he helped her up.

Blood had sprouted from Hermione's lip and she was gasping faintly. "Please, take me to the kitchen before they kill each other!" she said with difficulty. He stared at her skeptically. "NOW, Harry!"

Harry didn't question her words, and by the time he had helped her get back into the castle, she had nearly doubled over and there were gashes on her forehead and her cheek. For a few seconds Harry was extremely confused, but when they arrived at the kitchen, they saw that Ron and Malfoy really were locked in a fight.

Every injury that Malfoy had, Hermione had in the exact same place. Harry left her propped against the bewitched sink, which was washing dishes, and ran over to stop Ron from pounding further on Malfoy. If his theory was right, then Ron was hurting Hermione too.

"This bloody bastard stole her from us, Harry!" Ron yelled.

"You're just sore because she's mine and you lost your chance to be with her!" Malfoy spat blood onto the floor and wiped his sleeve over his bloodied lips.

"Do you hear him Hermione!" Ron bellowed. "He just wants you to have one up over us! He's using you! _I_ love you Hermione!"

"I'm so sorry Ron, you can't know how much it hurts me to hurt you! I never wanted this to happen," she said, trying to hide herself away from him, but then she felt something inside Draco light in recognition.

"Shit!" he shouted as he limped towards her and checked her face over. "Shit, shit, shit," he cursed when he noticed the dazed look in her eyes. She had been experiencing everything that he had. Draco had forgotten that their shields no longer worked. "Granger?"

"Merlin, how can you still walk with all this pain?" she asked, wincing as a pain raced through her side.

Draco sent a glare towards Ron and would've gone back to beat the living crap out of him had Hermione not been of more present importance to him. He placed his arm at her back and one under her knees and picked her small body up. She swallowed a cry of pain and clung to him as he walked out of the kitchen and towards their rooms. With some simple spells, they could get back to normal without getting into trouble by going to the infirmary.

……………

"There, good as new," Draco said as he pressed a bandage to Hermione's forehead and then kissed her cheek. Together they both knew various healing spells, but the minor scratches and bruises had to heal the normal way.

Hermione was thankful that neither of them were in pain anymore. The throbbing pain in her middle had been excruciating. She wondered how Ron was doing. "I think that Harry knows about our link now. He'd have to be Neville to not catch on to what was happening to me and why I knew you were fighting with Ron in the kitchen," she said ruefully.

"Never mind them," Draco snapped angrily.

Hermione gave him a withering look. Then something popped into her head. "Draco, bring me the book that I bought at Hogsmeade the day we made-up, please," she said as she sat on her neatly made bed, petting Ferret. The cat was purring contentedly and it made Hermione smile.

Draco looked through the shelf of books and books and then turned to give her a blank look. "Which one is it?"

"The thick one with silver and gold lining on the spine. It's on the second shelf around the middle. It's called _'Unbreakable Magic Spells,'_" she said impatiently. Draco found it and took it to her.

Hermione opened it and looked through the table of contents. She found the page she was looking for and turned to it quickly as Draco watched her with a frown. "Aha! I found it!" she exclaimed. "It says here that in order to not feel every single feeling, thought, and pain, we will have to find different means of shielding. A regular metaphysical shield doesn't work anymore because our ties became stronger after we were together intimately and a shield isn't strong enough to close us off like that now."

"It doesn't say what we can do?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head. "But I remember that Harry learned Occlumency in fifth year to help him block out Voldemort's thoughts from his own. Maybe he can teach me that," she said with a small smile.

"Snape taught him that, so if I ask, I'm sure he'll show me too without questions asked."

"So we've solved this problem, right?" Hermione asked.

"We can only hope so." He lay down next to her and kissed her cheek, then her neck. "Are you too sore to kiss my pain away?" His voice had dropped a note or two, and was a soft sexy burr against her throat.

Hermione blinked slowly and smiled. "I'm not hurting anymore," she said as she lowered her lips to his and instantly pushed her tongue through his parted lips. "But if _you _are, I can kiss your boo-boo's away," she whispered against his lips.

What came next made both of them stop thinking of pain.

……………………………

Hermione hid a smile as her eyes met with her significant other's. He was so bloody handsome and good looking. She turned back to Harry and he gave her a sad look. Ron had decided to sit out potions far away from him and next to Neville, of all people. He wasn't talking to her, and the rift in their relationship was also affecting the one that Ron shared with Harry. Just at the beginning of class he had called Harry a _'bloody traitor.'_

And he wasn't the only hostile person towards her and Draco. Pansy Parkinson had been shooting dirty looks at her since she had set foot into the dungeons. How she wished to hex to little worm into oblivion. Hermione hadn't forgotten that because of her she had had a blasted headache for the most part of yesterday, not the mention the discomfort caused by Ron and Draco's fight.

"You know, I agree with what Draco once said in third year. This place really went to the dogs," Pansy's annoying voice filtered through her peaceful thoughts about five minutes later.

Hermione looked up and her eyes narrowed when she saw that Pansy was glaring right at her. "You're right you know, especially when there are sore pug-faced witches running around the place." Okay, not the biggest comeback, but it at least she said something.

'_Oh love, is that the best you could come up with?' _Draco's amused voice drifted into her head.

'_Bite me,'_ she snapped.

'_Gladly,' _he said with a wink. _'I'll just have to give you wit-and-comeback lessons for beginners.' _Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, forgetting all about the Parkinson girl.

Pansy watched the exchange of 'googly' eyes with disgust. "Poor Draco, you must have been hit in the head. Otherwise you would have never looked at this dirty little mudblood differently," she said in distaste.

Hermione glared at her. "You're just sore because he's never paid attention to you."

Pansy smirked evilly. "Have you not told her, Draco?" she asked sweetly.

Hermione turned to look at Draco and noticed that his eyes had narrowed.

"You know," Pansy started. "I kept him company many many nights," she said evilly.

"As what? A doormat?" Hermione shot back. Pansy's eyes darkened in anger. Hermione had known what Pansy was referring to. She wasn't stupid. "What does it matter now anyway? You're just yesterday's news," she spat before turning to ask Harry something.

Her best friend had agreed to teach her _Occlumeny _when she had asked him about it. She had also explained her situation with Draco and had trusted him with the information about the spell that was binding them.

'_Watch out!'_ Draco yelled in her head.

Hermione was about to turn to see why, but that was when she felt a hand entangle itself into her hair and jerk her back forcefully. Harry was on his feet and so was Draco, but Hermione had twisted in the person's grip and realized that it was Bulstrode.

"You slimy bitch! You can't even fight your own battles!" Hermione yelled at Pansy as she struggled against Millicent's grip.

"I warn you now, Bulstrode, let her go or I will not be held responsible," Draco warned dangerously, his wand pointed straight in Millicent's face.

"If you ask me, I think she should hold on a little longer," came Ron's peeved voice.

"Ronald!" Hermione gasp as Millicent finally let go. Then before anyone knew what was happening, Hermione had pulled out her wand and had hexed Pansy, making warts burst out onto the girl's previously smooth skin.

Millicent lunged at her again, but this time, Harry was blocking Hermione, his wand raised and a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Touch her at your own peril," he warned. Draco was next to Hermione, his hand in hers and two fingers on her chin.

And **that** was when Snape decided to walk into the class. He took in the open display between his two top students and then Potter pointing his wand at Millicent, and Pansy's faced filled with warts.

"What is the meaning of this?" he hissed.

"Pansy and Bulstrode attacked Hermione," Harry said, not taking his eyes off of the two girls, regardless of the professor being there.

"And you hexed Miss Parkinson?" Snape asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yes," he said flatly.

"No!" Hermione said at the same time.

Harry shot her a look and Hermione kept quiet. She couldn't very well let him take the brunt of Snape's anger by himself. "Do you have something to say, Miss Granger?" he asked in that sickly condescending tone of his.

Hermione looked at Harry and he just shook his head once. "No, sir."

"Fine. Miss Parkinson, go to the infirmary, and you and Potter will have detention with me this Friday after classes are over."

"But Professor!" Pansy whined. Harry said nothing and he sat down again.

"Do you want to make the detention a whole week, Miss Parkinson?" he asked. Pansy shook her head and sulked, but made no further comment.

Draco smirked and pressed a kiss to Hermione's chin as Pansy and Weasley, and even Snape watched. Hermione stopped a smile from sliding onto her lips and sat down too. Pansy left, stomping her way out the door and nearly slamming the door closed.

"Everyone turn to page 245," Snape snapped.

"Thank you Harry, and I'm sorry that you got detention," she whispered to the _only _best friend she had left.

"No problem," he said with a smile. "I saw how he defended you. You're right about knowing that he cares for you," Harry whispered back. Hermione just smiled.

'_Wow, no point deductions,' _Hermione thought.

'_You honestly don't know Snape,' _Draco commented.

"And ten points off Gryffindor for disturbing the peace," Snape called, reveling in the groan that all the Gryffindors released at his words. Yes, torturing people was so much fun.

……………………

Two Months came and went rather quickly for Draco and Hermione and the rest of the students at Hogwarts. Since that last argument with Pansy, Hermione hadn't been bothered again, and she knew that Draco had probably been threatening her and Millicent in order to accomplish that.

Ron was still angry with her, but at least he was still hanging out with Harry. Though all that she got from him was a glare and dirty looks every time their eyes met. It saddened Hermione that he was behaving that way with her, but Harry was right. Ron was still hurt and he needed time to heal the pain.

Hermione was sharing a cabin with Draco and Ginny on board the Hogwarts Express, and they were almost back in London. Harry was keeping Ron company in another cabin, and no one else dared to sit in the same cabin as mister _I'm-the-all-mighty-prince-of-Slytherin_, so that was why only Gin was with her Ginny was after all Hermione's best _girl_ friend.

But being Draco the way he was, he was getting impatient because he couldn't snog her senseless before they went their separate ways. Ferret was sitting on Ginny's lap and she could tell that her friend's boyfriend wanted privacy. She placed the cat down on the seat and walked towards the door.

"Geez people, didn't you have like an all night marathon to last you through vacation before we left? I can practically choke on the sexual tension," Ginny laughed before walking out the door. Hermione laughed softly and turned to Draco, but before any words left her mouth, Draco's tongue was already in it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They had both officially learned Occlumency and had been guaranteed that this would hold their bond at bay for the rest of their lives, unless they opened up and shared with the other partner if they wanted.

Ginny was right though. Hermione had spent these past two months she had spent getting to know Draco's body as good as she knew her own, and the night before they had spent it in each other's arms, making love and talking about their plans for the next few weeks.

But as they shared another kiss, the train came to a slow halt and the horn blared, signaling that that they had arrived at the station. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered as they stood up and she wrapped her arms around his trim waist and hugged him, taking in his wonderfully spicy male scent.

"Introduce me to your parents," he said as they made for the door, hand in hand.

Hermione gave him a surprised look as she picked up Ferret. "Are you sure? My father can be a bit over protective."

"I can be very polite. I am sure that your mother will love me though," he said with that rugged grin that she loved to see on his handsome pointed face.

"Sure, just let me say bye to Ginny and Harry and we can go," she said as she stopped at the cabin they were still in. She hugged them goodbye and once again apologized to Ron, but he refused to answer her in any way.

Hermione seemed a bit down when she and Draco walked out of the train and made their way towards her parents. Draco leaned over and pressed a kiss to Hermione's temple. "Ignore the Weasel, he'll come around soon enough."

She smiled at his comment and let out a slow breath as she spotted her parents. Her mother was also a fairly small woman who looked like an aged version of Hermione. She had her father's assessing gaze though, and Mr. Granger didn't look too happy to see his baby girl holding hands with a tall and strong looking boy.

She let go of his hand and ran over to hug her mother and then her father, chattering excitedly about how everyone had missed Hermione and how she had missed them. Then she stopped and turned back to Draco. "Mum, dad, this is Draco Malfoy." She said with a smile. She turned to Draco. "This is my mother, Helen Granger, and my father, Mathew Granger."

"Oh Hermione honey, he's absolutely handsome!" Mrs. Granger said as she took Draco's hands and gave him an appraising look. "Very tall and strong looking too! Is he your boyfriend?" she asked excitedly.

"Boyfriend?" Mr. Granger echoed faintly.

"Mum," Hermione said in embarrassment.

"Yes, I am her boyfriend, with your permission, of course," Draco said as he shook hands with them both. He didn't care much for their permission, but he wanted to leave a good impression on Hermione's parents.

Mr. Granger looked at him suspiciously. "Where have I heard that last name before?" he turned to Hermione. "Isn't he that horrid boy that you would rant about hexing every time you saw him?"

Hermione laughed softly. "Yes, but we have both changed. He's actually a great person," she said with a smile.

"I have apologized for causing your daughter grief for so long. I am not the same person that I once was. War and other things have served to make me grow up," Draco said seriously.

Mrs. Granger grinned. "That is so romantic! I remember that when I went to school, when a boy bothered you and made you miserable, that meant that he liked you!" she said excitedly.

Hermione gave Draco a skeptical look and he merely smirked. She was about to say something, but he interrupted her. "May I request something of you?" He was looking at her parents.

"It all depends," Hermione's father said.

Draco looked serious and friendly at the same time when he said his next words. Hermione raised her eyebrows. She had **never **seen Draco look "friendly" towards anyone before.

"I would like to invite Hermione to my Manor for Christmas. I would like for her to meet my mother also. But do not worry, I was taught to respect women and I will do nothing inappropriate. Besides, my mother is sure to want to meet the woman of my dreams," he said smoothly.

Hermione looked at him with a bright smile. Then she turned to her parents. "Can I go, mum? I promise to spend all our whole New Year's with you both!"

"Of course you can sweet heart!" her mother gushed, squeezing her father's arm until he nodded stiffly.

"Your word young man, that you will respect my daughter?" Mr. Granger asked.

Draco nodded once. "Yes, I will respect her on my honor. If things go like we plan, and with your permission once again, I want her to be my wife after graduation," Draco said silkily, gazing into Hermione's eyes as he said the last words.

"Then she may go," her father said with a smile, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.

She smiled and her heart swelled with emotion at Draco's words. So he _was_ serious about them marrying after school.

It was a done deal, she had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. And she just hoped that he felt the same way for her.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Yay! Did you guys like this chapter? So Draco is serious about Hermione, could he be in love too? I can't say, but I bet all of you already know.

To the person who asked about Hermione being pregnant and Draco feeling it through their bond, yes it could happen. But since they both have learned Occlumency, it would really be a matter of Hermione letting him feel it, and Draco wanting to feel the baby kick. Sorry I can't elaborate but I have to run.

I have to go now, but I hope everyone has a great week and I can't wait to hear what you thought!

Byebye

!Joey!


	9. Not So Merry Christmas

Hello everyone! Wow, I am overwhelmed with all the great feedback. Thank you. Without you guys I wouldn't be able to write this well. I know that last chapter had a bunch of errors in it, but I tried to go back to fix them, and I apologize if this chapter has errors too, but don't worry, I'll fix them soon enough.

I must say that this chapter is exceptionally long, so I hope I don't bore you with unnecessary talk. And there may be those who love it, and those who hate it. I don't mind though, just let me know what you thought!

…………………………………

**Not So Merry Christmas**

…………………………………

"Did you pack warm clothes?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Yes, mum. Don't worry about anything, okay?"

"Oh sweetie, it's so wonderful that you have found someone special to love!" Helen said happily. "And to think that he wants to marry you!"

"I know," Hermione said wistfully. "He's so wonderful, mum. He acts like the bad-boy at school, but he can do the most incredible things!"

Helen grinned, clapping her hands. "What time was he coming to pick you up?"

Hermione looked at her wall clock. "He should be here any minute now."

As she finished her sentence, there was a loud pop just outside Hermione's window; she heard it because her room was on the first floor. Draco then crawled in through the window.

Hermione snickered. "Why couldn't you just go to the door and walk in like a normal person?" she asked him in amusement. "I would've thought that a Malfoy would never sink to that level."

Draco glared at her momentarily. "The window was open and it was closer," he said with a nonchalant shrug. Then he turned to Hermione's mother. "Good evening, ma'am."

"It's so nice to see you again Draco, Hermione hasn't stopped talking about you since you said goodbye at school a week ago," Helen said with a sly smile.

"Mum!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I certainly know that she hadn't stopped thinking about me either," Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Even with the distance that had stood between them, she had been able to talk to him as if they had been in the same room. Aside from that, he had owled her every day. Sometimes the owl had carried two red roses and one white one, and other times just a small note asking how she was doing and if she was packing her things.

"We should get going," she said as she shrunk a small suitcase with only necessary things inside before placing it into her coat pocket. She walked over and hugged her mother. "I'll miss you, mum. Please tell my dad that I'm sorry he wasn't here, but that I'll miss him too."

Helen smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek and then turned to look at Draco. "You take care of my baby," she said a bit teary eyed.

"Mum, I'm not moving out. I'm just going out for a few days," Hermione said with a smile.

"You're still my baby witch even if you _are_ growing up. Please take care. If you go outside, wear a coat and a hat and some mittens. I don't want you catching a cold. And no funny business between you two, you hear? Not until you get married," she said as she walked over and pinched Draco's cheek.

Due to his extremely pale complexion, the spot colored pink immediately and Draco rubbed it a bit in discomfort. Hermione eyed her mother with a frown, but the woman was already walking out the door and waving, singing the wedding march and telling them that she was going to bake some cookies for her father.

"You poor baby," Hermione cooed as she pressed a kiss to his pink cheek. "We should go." She pulled on a dark pink coat and a hat before pulling on her gloves.

Draco nodded. "It's a bit hard to do, but I have been practicing with apparating with a second person. Since you have never seen the Manor, I'll take you. Did you make sure that you aren't forgetting anything? I won't have you running off every minute because you forgot this or that," he said as he looked around her room.

He noticed that at her bedside, next to a small lamp, there was magical moving picture of him. He was in his Quidditch robes and he was standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, broom in hand, looking around. "When did you get that?" he asked as he walked over to look at it closely.

"When you weren't looking," she replied saucily.

"That's obvious," he said, rolling his gray eyes in annoyance. "I mean when and how? I would've noticed you taking pictures of me."

"Actually, this was a favor from a friend. Don't worry, I was with him when he took it. You were so immersed in your thoughts that you didn't even notice or hear us. This was before the last game you played at school," Hermione replied. "I resolved to get a picture of you in your uniform, you look so fine in it that I couldn't resist."

Draco smirked arrogantly. "I always do look good, regardless of what I'm wearing."

"Or what you're not wearing," Hermione said as she wrapped her hand in his. Draco actually chuckled before disapparating.

They landed just outside the gates of Malfoy Manor, which by the way looked like a freakin' medieval castle from where Hermione stood. It was majestic in a scary and intimidating way. And from the looks of it, they had a long way to walk. The vast front lawn was blanketed in a powdery white sheet of snow.

"_Accio Firebolt V," _He said as he pointed his wand towards a bush.

In a matter of seconds, a broom was in his hand and Hermione recognized it as one of the newest broom that year. He moved behind it and motioned her over to it. "Draco, how many times do I have to remind you that I hate flying?"

"Would you prefer walking?" he asked against her ear.

"Yes-ahhhh!" she trailed off into a scream as he took off without warning. She closed her eyes and swallowed her shrieks as they quickly made it towards the entrance. He placed her on the pavement and noticed that she wouldn't let go of his hand.

"You are such a bloody arse!" she yelled, still feeling shaken. She was thrown completely off guard when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her slowly, his tongue darting into her mouth and assaulting her own in leisurely strokes. She moaned softly against him, her hands caressing his face gently. He pulled back and looked at her with desire clearly reflected in those pale eyes. "I hate it when you do that. It makes me feel like you kiss me just to shut me up," she grumbled.

Draco smirked. "You discovered my secret," he whispered, delighting in the way her eyes danced with fury. Then her expression changed to uncertainty as she looked back at his huge home. Behind those ornate doors was, who Hermione hoped, her future mother in law.

"Draco, I'm not so sure about this. Your mother… she… well she's kind of scary. I remember seeing her at the World Quidditch Cup thing in fourth year and she, well—you know," Hermione said biting her lip in worry.

He looked at her coolly and pulled a few snowflakes from her hair. It had just started snowing again. "My mother has to start to get used to the idea about you and me marrying and living together when we graduate," he said with a shrug before opening the door.

"What if she doesn't?" Hermione asked as she kept biting her lip.

"Then I will move out on my own to be with you. Will you stop asking irrelevant questions? Nothing has happened yet and you are having panic attacks," he snapped. Before she was able to reply, the door swung open and Draco pulled her in.

Hermione masked her astonishment as they walked through the brightly lit entrance hall. That was the only room with such bright light because a dimmer light was coming from the sitting room. Draco walked her in there and she did gasp this time.

In the corner of the room, there was a huge Christmas tree, about fifty feet. It wasn't as big as the one that was set up at Hogwarts, but it was close. There were countless of presents at the foot of it, and towards the left, the chimney was blazing with a warm flame. The couches were made of a deep jade green color, and the carpets were of a red and silver design. She wondered vaguely if the room had been set up in those colors recently, but a part of her knew that those were the normal colors, regardless of the Christmas holiday.

"My mother is probably having dinner with her friends, so we'll be alone. You can officially meet her tomorrow morning," he said as he pulled her coat off from her body while she was still staring at her surroundings.

"So it's just you and me alone for the night, huh?" Hermione asked as she walked over to stand in front of him, invading his space. "Can I see your room?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'll wager that you'll want a tour of my bed also."

Hermione gave him a coy look. "Before dinner," she said casually.

"Follow me, then," he murmured as he took her hand and led her up a majestic staircase. Merlin, no wonder Draco was slim. It looked like it was a bloody stairway to heaven. "That's what the lift is for," he commented.

"Was I projecting?" she asked with a frown as they stepped into the lift and Draco pressed a button.

"No, but I could tell from the look on your face that you didn't want to walk up all those stairs.

"Does anyone actually use them?" Hermione queried as they stepped off the lift and walked down a dimly lit hall. They turned two halls and then stopped in front of a door.

Draco shrugged. "It depends on who wants to exercise that much," he said as he opened the door and motioned her in. Hermione walked in and looked around in amazement. His room had to be at least twice the size of his bedroom at Hogwarts, and that was saying a lot.

The room was the colors that she had expected to see. Green and silver everywhere. His bed was large and with a green canopy of curtains around it, and the windows matched the color but with the addition of silver to make contrast. There was a fireplace blazing to the left of the bed, a love seat right in front of it, and a huge drawer aside from a walk-in closet. His room was fancy, but not too cluttered with things; maybe that was why it looked so big.

"You _are_ too spoiled," she said as she turned and regarded him with a smile.

Draco closed the distance between them and laid a feather-light kiss against her jaw, his fingers coming up to run through her thick hair. "I don't mind being spoiled where you are concerned. I like it when your sole attention is on me," he murmured before capturing her lips in a kiss.

"What time is dinner?" Hermione asked when he pulled away, breathing a bit uneven.

"In exactly one hour," he said as he titled down to kiss a fiery path down her neck as his hands started to undo her shirt.

"I think I'd like that tour of your bed now," she said with a soft laugh.

"Gladly," Draco said as he picked her up and carried her to his silky green sheets.

………

Hermione held in her laughter as she gazed at Draco. He was sitting across from her on a small table, at her request, because the dinning room table was roughly the size of a bloody swimming pool. She didn't want to sit at opposite ends, they'd have to owl each other for a conversation. So Draco had conjured a small round table, and they were going to have dinner there together.

She was trying not to laugh because she noticed that there was a red welt on his neck that her lips had left there. And somehow the mark made her proud; it was like a mark of ownership. Yes, very troglodyte, but it felt good to know that he was hers and hers only. Though sometimes it was quite embarrassing to think that she, the Gryffindor goody-goody, had a "sex life," she was quite pleased with what went on in said life. Draco was excellent at what he did, and he always made her feel so special… so loved.

A woman walked in from the door that led to the kitchen, and behind her followed a small bewitched trolley that held different silver platters of food that were covered from their eyes. "What are we having?" Draco asked the cook.

"I made my specialty. Garlic chicken with wild rice. Would you like to have your salads first, Master Draco?" she asked.

He looked at Hermione and raised his eyebrows in question. Hermione nodded. And at that, the woman snapped her fingers and two plates of salads appeared in front of them, complete with a delicious looking vinaigrette. They ate it in silence, though Hermione seemed to have lost her appetite at the mention of garlic chicken, and she really didn't know why. Her mother had made that type of chicken a few times, and Hermione had always found it pleasant of taste. She took a sip of a fruit drink she had never tried before and then sat back and watched Draco.

He was a graceful eater, unlike Ron, and sometimes even Harry. At the thought of Ron, something inside her dimmed in sadness. She loved her best friend but he was being difficult and thick headed. But back to her thoughts. Draco was already done with his salad and he was looking at her curiously.

"You barely touched your salad," he commented.

Hermione shrugged. "It looks great, but I seem to have lost my appetite."

A frown furrowed his eyebrows. "Would you like to try the chicken now?"

"Sure," she said, sitting up straighter.

The woman, who hadn't really left, snapped her fingers again and the food appeared in front of them, the lid removed, and looking like a small masterpiece on the plate. Hermione took one look at the chicken and the scent hit her nose, and all she could do was turn her face away from it. She almost felt her face turn green.

"Draco please take it away," she said urgently, feeling her stomach churn in nausea, placing a hand over her mouth and nose.

"Take it away, Poppy," Draco said as he stood and walked over to Hermione. He kneeled in front of her and lifted her ashen face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but I got one whiff at it and I felt sick," Hermione said as she took the glass of water he offered to her. She took a few sips and it made her feel somewhat better. "I'm sorry, I don't want your cook to be offended."

"Don't be concerned about that. I'm going to owl a doctor so that he comes to see you tomorrow," he said as he stood.

"Draco, don't. Tomorrow is Christmas and everyone deserves to be with their loved ones," Hermione said as she grabbed his hand and stopped him. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I probably got a flu bug that week I spent at home and visiting my relatives. Sit down and have your food. I'll just watch."

He eyed her warily for a few seconds and then conceded, walking back to his seat and sitting down in front of her again. "Are you certain that you don't want anything to eat?" he asked as he placed his napkin in his lap.

Hermione nodded. "I don't think I can stomach anything. I'm sorry I ruined our dinner," she said softly.

"No worries," he said as he started on his dinner.

Hermione sat there zoning off and staring into space. School had been exceptionally hard the past few months, but it was understandable because it was their last year and they would be taking their NEWTs, or exit exams soon. Aside from that, their head boy and girl duties seemed endless. They divided their patrolling times between all the prefects, but as heads, she and Draco had to patrol at least one hour every evening.

Then she had to add finding time to spend with Draco, Harry, and Ginny. Ron was out because he was still angry, but still she had very little time to herself. The only thing that allowed her to loosen up was that she had already completed all her homework that the professors had left for the break. She was proud to say that she had finished it the first two days of break. So now she had nothing to worry about.

"Granger?"

"Hmm?" she asked as she looked up, blinking a few times. "And here I thought that we had gotten over the whole last name thing, _Malfoy,_" she said, eyeing him in aggravation.

Draco just smirked haughtily and looked at the cook. The woman snapped her fingers and cleared the table of dishes, and at the same time a serving of sorbet appeared in front of them. "Would you stomach dessert, or do you still feel indisposed?"

Hermione looked at the chocolate ice cream and picked up her spoon. She gave it a few tastes and then nodded. "Yes, I think I can stomach this."

Draco nodded and watched her, hiding a smile. He was thankful that they had learned how to block each other out permanently. He missed the feel of the bond though, it was still there, but like background static. You couldn't hear it there unless you concentrated greatly. They had opened up to each other many times the past week so the loss wasn't great.

Sometimes it was for the best because his thoughts before they had learned Occlumency hadn't been his own and private anymore; neither had hers. They both needed their privacy. He didn't want her to know what he was feeling just yet. Granted that she was a smart witch and had probably already figured out what he was hiding.

But he didn't know if he was ready to tell her that he loved her. He wasn't even sure if she would believe him. All he knew was that he really was ready to spend the rest of his life with her. She was smart, beautiful, cunning, witty, and most important of all, she was a part of him. They were a part of each other.

All those thoughts and feelings were what made him want to marry her regardless of what his mother thought about her. Narcissa had changed after Lucius' death, but that was no guarantee that she would accept a muggle-born into a family that for generations had kept to breeding pure-blooded wizards. In the end, the decision was his and his alone, regardless of what others had to say. He had been thinking about it for the last week, well, for the past two months actually, and he had come to a decision. He…… well he loved this girl.

After all, she was the one who had saved his life on that battle field. She could've left him to die alone and in pain, but she had stopped. A Gryffindor to heart, she hadn't been able to leave anyone in pain without making the effort to save them. The memories brought a small smile to his face. No, he wouldn't mind at all spending the rest of his life waking up to those honey colored eyes. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly, making butterflies invade his stomach. He had never felt this way before.

"A knut for your thoughts," she said as she dabbed at her mouth with her napkin and sat back. "You look so cute when you're thoughtful. It's nice to know that Hermione Granger's boyfriend is as smart as her."

"We're equals, and it couldn't be any other way," he said as he stood and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. His comment warmed her to the heart. She had felt a bit uncomfortable, but Draco had told her that it was fine if they dined in their bedclothes. She snickered silently. If only his mother saw them now. He was in a green muscle-shirt and a pair of warm cotton bottoms with a matching robe above.

She was in one of his biggest t-shirts, it reached her knees, with a robe above it too. They walked into the sitting room where the Christmas tree was and sat on the sofa in front of the fire. Hermione made herself comfortable against him, wrapping an arm around his trim waist.

They stayed like that for a very long time. Draco was dozing off, his head falling to the side when he sat up again and looked down at Hermione. She was already sleeping, her body warm and slumped onto his own. He sighed, it was best if he took her to her bed. The last thing he wanted was to hear her bitch about having a crick in her neck.

He picked up her small body in his arms and carried her upstairs to a guest room that was adjacent to his own. He laid her down on the bed and then tucked the sheets around her to keep her warm. Outside, snow was falling harder than any of the past few weeks. He watched as she turned onto her side and curled into a small ball under the warm blankets.

Draco sat next to her on the edge of the bed and watched her. Her dark hair was a sharp contrast to her pale complexion. She looked like an angel, laying there in all her innocence. His long fingers ran over her face gently. A face that he now knew he wouldn't mind waking up to every morning.

_Tomorrow. _He thought with a smile. A true smile. Tomorrow he would give her a gift that he had gotten her when they had parted at the train station.

………………………

Hermione groaned softly as dim light filtered in through the window that a house elf was drawing open. She looked at the small fancy looking clock on her bedside and blinked a few times, trying to move past the blurriness. It was already six in the morning. That meant that it was Christmas today.

She sat up and noticed that she was in a room that was not Draco's. She frowned slightly, wondering why he hadn't slept with her in the bed, but then she remembered that his mother was probably home and they didn't want to give away what they had been doing the night before. "Miss," the house elf squeaked. "Master Draco is saying that he wants you to go down to the sitting room now."

"But I have to change clothing first," she said as she swung her legs off the bed.

"No miss, Master says not to 'worry your pretty head' because the Mistress is not home!" the elf said urgently.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll just use the rest room first and then I'll go down stairs," she said. The elf nodded and disappeared with a soft pop. Hermione stood and that was when another wave of nausea hit her. She ran towards a door and was thankful when it opened to a spacious bathroom. She kneeled in front of the toilet and gagged, though there wasn't much that she could throw-up because she had had no food the evening before.

But the wave didn't completely disappear when she sat back against the wall. Merlin she felt like shit. She slowly stood back up and walked towards the sink; she washed her face and mouth and brushed her hair into a messy bun before walking out and making her way towards the sitting room.

Outside in the hall, she was at a total loss as to where she was. She had seen the halls in near darkness when Draco had taken her to his room, and now… there was nothing she could do but walk and see if she found her way towards the lift.

Thanking Merlin and anyone else that came to mind, about ten minutes later she found a house elf. But this one wasn't the one that had woken her up. This one looked suspiciously like…… "Dobby?"

The elf shook its head. "No miss, I be Grubby! Dobby was my brother!" he said with too much excitement in his words.

Hermione looked at him curiously. "Oh, that's nice. Can you please show me how to get to the sitting room?"

"Sure Miss!" Grubby said as he took her hand and led her easily towards the sitting room. Hermione made a mental note of all the turns he had made and hoped she remembered them all. "Goodbye Miss!" he said before disappearing.

Hermione walked into the sitting room with a big smile on her face, completely forgetting about being sick just a few minutes ago. Draco was sitting on the sofa reading the paper and frowning. "Good morning," she said as she walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Good morning," he replied.

"Why the long face?" Hermione asked as she sat next to him.

"My mother didn't come home last night. She's still not here and she hasn't even sent me a note to let me know where she is," Draco said, turning to look at Hermione. His lips quirked into a smirk. She was positively beaming.

"Don't worry, she's a grown woman," Hermione said before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a kiss. Draco raised an eyebrow at her behavior. She gave him a pointed look. "What? Can't I be happy today? It's Christmas!"

Draco set the paper down and stood. "Now that you remind me, there are some presents here for you," he said.

"Really?" Hermione asked happily, standing to follow. Once again the nausea hit her but she forced her breathing to stay even. Merlin, what was going on with her? She walked slowly towards Draco, but he still knew something was wrong with her.

"You're still sick," he said, rather than asked. "I'm going to have a doctor see you."

"Draco, please. Don't ruin my happy streak. You know that I'm not always a morning person," she said. He snickered at her comment and she sent him a death glare. "That wasn't a joke," she said, feeling miffed.

"Fine," he snapped. God this woman was stubborn. He kneeled at the tree to hand her his present, when an elf opened the main door and squeaked in fear as two people walked in.

"Draco?" A woman called as she removed her coat and her gloves.

Hermione's eyes were wide when she realized who the woman was. _'Oh my god, and look at what I'm wearing!' _She thought in horror.

Narcissa Malfoy stepped into the manor in a way that was fit for a queen. She was graceful and beautiful, and she managed to look intimidating all at once. Draco stood in front of Hermione, his tall body easily hiding her.

"Where have you been mother?" he asked dryly.

"I was at your grandfather's of course. Didn't you get my note?" she asked with a slight frown. Even frowning, the woman was pretty.

Draco shook his head, but that was when his mother caught sight of Hermione and took a step forward. "And you had a guest come over?" she asked with raised brows. She glared at Draco. "Well don't just stand there, introduce her! What manners are those from a Malfoy?" she asked in irritation.

"Oh, mother, this is Hermione Granger." He turned to Hermione. "Hermione, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy," he said calmly.

Hermione was blushing in embarrassment as she looked at his mother. But Narcissa spoke before she even had a chance to move. "Hermione Granger? The mudblood?"

"Mother!" Draco scowled.

Hermione scoffed. Figures that the woman would know her by only that title. Narcissa smiled slightly. "I'm sorry my dear, but you must understand that it is a bit hard to stop saying things one has been accustomed to for many years," she said pleasantly.

"That's not a problem," Hermione replied. "It is nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy. I'm sorry that we had to meet while I'm dressed like this," she motioned to her lone shirt and shot Draco a dirty look.

He watched her in amusement until the look on his face went completely devoid of emotion and the small warmth that had been there vanished. He was staring at the man standing behind his mother.

Hermione's eyes followed and she blinked, backing up a step before she even realized what she was doing. Draco stopped her. "He's my grandfather. You better than anyone know that my father is dead," he muttered tightly, his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist.

She opened her mind for him and found that he had been waiting for her. _'Draco, let go of my wrist, your grip is a tad…… painful,' _she muttered.

He instantly let go, his face in a small frown. He hadn't even been aware that he had been gripping her slim wrist tightly. _'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that,' _He replied slowly.

Hermione nodded once but they were abruptly interrupted. "Narcissa dear, did I hear you say 'mudblood'?" Draco's grandfather questioned as he stepped further into the room. Exactly like every generation of the Malfoy line, his hair was nearly white in its brilliance. His eyes were tinged gray but more closely to a blue tint. He looked like a much older version of Lucius but the only difference was the neatly trimmed mustache and beard on his pale face.

"Hermione, this is Lucian Malfoy, my grandfather…………… Grandfather, this is Hermione Granger," Draco stated, voice cold and emotionless. His thoughts were swirling with apprehension and a bit of anger.

"Pleasure," Lucian said, eyeing her warily. "Miss… Granger, was it?" he drawled.

Hermione nodded and was unnerved by the creepy look the man was giving her. _'Seriously, do all Malfoys have that bloody drawl?' _she asked Draco. He merely smirked in reply.

Lucian caught the look that the teens were sharing with each other and his pale eyes narrowed a touch in realization. He had seen that look on Lucius' face when he had been a boy, around the time he had met Narcissa. And he himself had had it when he had met his own wife; may she rest in peace.

"Ah," Lucian finally said. "You are Harry Potter's third, along with the Weasley fellow, aren't you child?" And his tone had gone cold in a second.

Hermione met his eyes unflinchingly. "I am," she said proudly.

"Well, let's not dwell in such trivial matters. We will share breakfast at the table with your guest," Lucian said.

At the thought of breakfast, Hermione nearly turned green again. Seriously, the whole flu business was riding her nerves. "Then I will go change into more proper attire," she said. '_Draco, keep the channel open in case I get lost, will you?' _she questioned.

'_Sure, just don't take too long dressing. I will guide you,' _he replied.

"Excuse me," Hermione said as she began to briskly walk alone towards the lift.

…………

Hermione had dressed, brushed her hair again for good measures and had found her way alone back towards the dinning room, but she was passing the library where she halted abruptly.

Draco and his grandfather were there, in a heated discussion. Draco had shut her out his mind after he had seen her make it to her room, and that was when she had noticed that something was going on. Draco didn't shut her out without saying goodbye. She pressed herself against the wall and listened intently.

"Your father was a disgrace, but at least he got along to conceiving you, which was probably the best thing he did in his worthless life. Now _your_ duty is to continue our line. I have seen the way you look at this girl. She is a pretty little thing and I can see that even now you are smitten, but the fact is that our Malfoy line needs to continue, pure and unadulterated by muggle blood."

Draco was silent for a moment. "I am not leaving her. The whole point of the war was to equalize muggle-born wizards and witches to purebloods. I will **not** be saddled with the responsibility of continuing our line. That is _not_ my problem," he replied calmly.

"You misunderstand me, boy. I'm not giving you a choice. You will do as told and leave this girl. Pansy Parkinson was promised to you from the moment she was born."

Hermione nearly gasped in indignation. Pansy! Codswallop! That pug-faced little chit was **not** going to take Draco from her!

"I am more than old enough to make any decision concerning my life and who I choose to live it with. I am not marrying Pansy," Draco stated dryly.

"And if you go against this strict order, Narcissa will disown you and we will strip you of your last name," Lucian spat.

Hermione heard a chair scrape back on the shinny mahogany floor and knew that I was Draco. He could be overly dramatic when he wanted to.

"I am the sole beneficiary of my father's fortune. Legally, no one can take it from me," Draco said in a voice tight with anger.

"Did you take a look at Lucius' will? You are to take possession of the Malfoy fortune until your twentieth birthday. That's three years from now, Draco." His grandfather sounded triumphant. "If you decide to pursue the muggle-born witch, how will you take care of her and yourself? _How will you protect** her**_?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the underlying implication in the old man's tone.

"If you touch a single hair on her head—" Draco began. But Lucian stopped him.

"If you value her life and her safety above your pride, you will leave her and court Pansy before your seventh year is over. Don't make me do something we will both regret," Lucian said quietly.

"Things are not what they seem. I can't leave—I won't leave her," Draco said stubbornly.

Hermione's eyes burned with tears. No, this couldn't be happening! Not when they had found some semblance to a normal relationship!

"If you want her safe and unharmed you will do as you are told," Lucian repeated darkly.

"If you hurt her, then you will be hurting—"

Hermione knew that Draco was close to telling him about the bond, but the old man didn't allow him to continue, yet again.

"It's your choice. Her safety above everything else. You know how I am Draco, and you know that I mean everything that I say. Your father was a fool, he ignored my advice and see where it got him. Dead. I don't want you to follow down the same path. If you care for this girl far deeper than what I am able to see, leave her alone and allow her to live her life far away from you. Somewhere she can be safe and happy," Lucian said calmly. He sounded as if he was just cutting a simple deal with a client, not threatening the life of his only grandson's girlfriend.

'_Don't do it Draco!' _Hermione pleaded. But he was still blocking her and no amount of pleading stopped the words that came out of his mouth next. That words that shattered her dreams and her heart.

"Fine. You win _grandfather_. I will marry Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione didn't wait to hear more as she broke in an all out run towards her room, so she never heard when Draco put down some strict conditions. "But I will not marry her until after graduation and until I find a job."

Lucian smiled. "You don't need to work my dear boy."

"Take it or leave it," Draco spat, his eyes gray eyes burning with an intense fire of loathing towards this man he called grandfather. He had thought that with Lucius being dead, he was free to live his life and not answer to anyone else. But he had completely overlooked the fact that his grandfather was just like his son. It was like Lucius had come back from the grave to haunt him.

"As you wish. As long as you make her your fiancée upon returning to Hogwarts."

Draco glared at Lucian. "Your word that Hermione will not be harmed?" It was more a command than a question.

"My word, boy. Remember, I want to hear that you've broken off any bonds," –and the word was ironic to Draco— "with this girl and that you have made Pansy your fiancée no later than the second week back at Hogwarts. There is no sense in you growing overly attached to this Granger girl."

Draco then turned and stormed out of the library without another word or even a backwards glance at Lucian. With a loud crack, he apparated outside of Hermione's door and knocked once before entering. Just as he did, he saw her closing her suitcase and shrinking it. "Where are you going?" Draco asked, noticing that her movements were stiff and jerky.

"I'm leaving; I'm going home," she said as she grabbed her coat and pulled it on, her back to him. Draco's frown deepened and he strode forward in two steps, grabbing her arm and forcing her to turn around and look at him. He started when he noticed that there were tears standing in her eyes.

He reached up a hand to touch her cheek, but she pushed away from him, taking two steps back. "Don't Draco. This is hurting enough as it is. Your family is never going to accept me so it's best to just leave this the way it is."

Draco's eyebrows forked in mild confusion. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" he asked, taking two steps towards her again. Something inside him twisted when she stepped away again.

"I heard what your grandfather said to you. The ultimatum. I'm sorry, it was an accident that I overheard, but it doesn't change anything. The fact is that I know what he's forcing you to do," she said as her voice cracked.

"I had no choice but to accept. If you heard everything, then you know that it was for your own safety. Not because I want it that way!" Draco said, his eyes shinning with despair.

Hermione smiled sadly. God, the look in his eyes was breaking her heart even more. "I know. But maybe all this is happening because we weren't meant to be."

Draco shook his head sharply. "Don't say that! You more than anyone know that even if we broke this off now it wouldn't be easy. Not with this bond pulling us together for the rest of our lives. I merely accepted so that you could be safe from Lucian while I find a way to get through this," he said as he closed the distance again and cupped her face.

He pressed a soft kiss to her trembling lips and savored her. She pulled back slowly and two tears were trailing down her face. "What if you don't find a way around this?" she asked, her eyes bright with pain. Then she shook her head. "We'll talk to Dumbledore and see if there's any way for us to live apart and not die without each other. Just…… just don't look for me anymore. Do what your grandfather is asking of you. It's probably for the best," Hermione said before side-stepping him and clearing room so that she could apparate back to her home.

Then with a loud crack, like a whip hitting against something solid, she was gone. Draco stood there for a long moment wondering why the hell Hermione Granger, the girl who always had a solution for _everything_, had just up and left, and given up on them. For once **his** quick brain was struggling to comprehend the fact that Hermione had broken up with.

And unbelievably it was the first time that a girl _ever_ broke up with him. And again for the first time in his life, that girl happened to be the one he loved.

………………………

Tears leaked out of Hermione's eyes as she lay in her own bed at home. Nearly a week had gone by already since her break-up with Draco. He hadn't owled and he hadn't come around to try to see her. She hadn't let down her side of the bond, so she had no way of knowing if he had tried contacting her through those means.

Her parents were out having New Year's dinner and she had stayed behind because she had felt indisposed. It was true. She felt rather glum and sick to her stomach. She wondered why the flu hadn't left her alone by now. It had been happening for a week already and she was seriously thinking about seeing a doctor.

Ron and Ginny had owled her to see how she was doing during their break, and Hermione had lied and told them that she was fine. _Yes she said _Ron. He was speaking to her again, thank Merlin. He and Harry had offered to come and spend New Years with her, but she had declined. She wanted to be alone in her own misery, thinking about Draco and wondering why things between them had suddenly gone to hell.

His mother had had nothing to do with it, and Hermione had thought at first that she would have been the one to put a roadblock in their relationship. But no, it had all been his grandfather's fault, and Hermione had overreacted and broken off their whole relationship before he had been able to break-up with her. Her stomach rolled with a wave of nausea and she sat up slowly, feeling green.

She ran into her bathroom and deposited the meager contents of her stomach into the porcelain king. When she was done, she rinsed her mouth out with mouth wash and looked at herself in the mirror above the sink.

Her eyes were a bit sunken in, and there were dark smudges under her eyes. Her skin was a shade or two paler than normal, and she looked sick. Something on her calendar caught her attention and she moved forward, closer to make sure that her eyes weren't deceiving her.

She then dazedly walked back out to her room and just stood there numbly, one thought reeling through her head making her dizzy. Merlin, this couldn't be happening to her.

Then her vision spiraled and she fainted.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Woah! Everything just spiraled out of control, didn't it? You guys knew that things were too good to be true, so I just had to put in a rocky path in Draco and Mione's relationship. Can you guys guess what's going on with Mione? I think you can, but you won't know for certain until the next chapter.

Many reviewers have asked me how many chapters this story is going to be and I can honestly tell you that I don't know. I have the whole plot mapped out in my head, so I know where I'm going. I just don't know how long it's going to take me to get there.

I'm very short on my typing time now so there's no guarantee as to when I'm going to update again. I'm sorry if I take too long, but please understand that I try my best. Oh and please ignore typos and errors that you may encounter. I wait a few days after posting to re-read my work and find things and errors that I didn't see before.

Have a great week and I can't wait to hear from everyone!

Byebye

!Joey!


	10. Confirmed

………………………………….

Confirmed.

………………………………….

Merlin, was her head pounding as she came to. She was in bed, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something wet on her forehead. Hermione opened her eyes warily and was met with worried green ones. "Harry?" she croaked. Her throat was completely dry and her head still hurt immensely. "What are you doing here?

"I wanted to come and see how you were doing, and it's a good thing too. Mione, what happened? When I apparated here, you were passed out on the floor!"

Hermione smiled at the concern in her best friend's tone. Then his question and comment sunk in and she remembered why she had passed out. "I don't know," she lied. "I've been sick this past week, but don't worry, it's nothing major. Just a mild stomach flu." She tried to smile reassuringly, but Harry didn't look too convinced.

Then he smiled brightly. "Pack up, the Weasley's have invited us to stay with them this last week of our break, that way we can all take the train together next Saturday," said Harry with that happy grin of his. "You know that Mrs. Weasley won't take no for an answer. Come on," he said as he grabbed her trunk, which was shrunk and had been sitting on her desk.

Hermione knew that Harry was right. Mrs. Weasley would be greatly offended if they didn't take her invitation. "Please don't tell Ron about finding me passed out," she said as she began to _accio_ clothes and books.

Harry looked at her curiously and nodded. "But you have to promise that if you keep feeling ill you'll see a medic, okay?"

Hermione nodded and smiled as she walked around the room checking to see if she wasn't forgetting anything. "Do you mind if we wait for my parents? I don't want to leave without telling them," she said as she picked up Ferret and scratched him behind his ears.

"They received an owl from Mrs. Weasley already. She sent it earlier. I guess they thought you were sleeping or something and that's why they didn't tell you. Ready?" he asked.

Hermione looked around once more4 and spotted Draco's Quidditch picture on her night stand. She walked over and picked it up. She gazed at it for a moment and then shrunk it and stuffed it into her pocket. She turned back to Harry. "Okay, I'm ready," she said as she pulled on her coat without putting the cat down.

Harry closed her trunk and then pulled it along as they made their way towards her home's fireplace. They were going to Floo to the burrow. When they arrived, both having swallowed an almost unhealthy amount of dust, the small house was bustling with family members who were over to celebrate New Years with them. Even Percy was back. He had come to his senses a year ago, long before the war, and he had fought along side Mr. Weasley and all his brothers.

Molly hurried over to them and squeezed Hermione and Harry into a warm hug, then Ginny and Ron walked over to hug her too and to shake hands with Harry, then they pulled her to the living room. Mr. Weasley had brought home a muggle television and they were going to watch the New York Times Square Countdown later on. But for now, they would see the London countdown.

Merlin, she loved all of these people, but they weren't the ones she wanted to be with at the moment. Draco had been on her mind constantly, and there were moments when she had been a few seconds away from apparating to his manor or to open the link between them, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. No matter how much her heart ached when she thought of him, she just couldn't. things between them had to stay the way they were.

Hermione looked up from her hands and watched as Molly brought out some snacks and drinks and handed Hermione some fresh baked cookies and a cup of pumpkin juice, but even the normally wonderful smell of chocolate chip cookies was making Hermione queasy. Her brown eyes met Ron's cobalt hued ones and he smile apologetically. She smiled back and then turned to Ginny, she was also looking at her curiously.

She motioned to her red-head friend and Ginny nodded, standing up and walking towards the stairs. Hermione excused herself and followed her up the stairs. Right at this moment, she really needed someone to tell her suspicions to.

"So, what's going on Hermione?" Ginny asked. "How was your Christmas Holiday with Malfoy?"

"They've been better in years past. Even with all the near death experiences I had while hanging out with Harry and Ron, I've always enjoyed them……… I broke up with Malfoy," she said sadly.

The red-head gasped and covered her mouth with a small hand. "Oh no. You have to tell me what happened!" she said as she guided Hermione into her room.

Hermione told her every single thing that had happened while she had been at Malfoy Manor those few days. "And that's not the worst thing that's happening."

"What can be worse than breaking up with your beau?" Ginny whispered. "Especially one who is linked to you for the rest of your life."

Hermione let out a slow calming breath. "You have to swear that you will tell no one. You have to keep this under strict secrecy or my life will be in danger," she murmured.

Ginny nodded quickly. "I swear!"

"Gin, I think I may be pregnant," Hermione whispered so low that her friend had to lean in to hear what she had said.

Ginny gasped loudly and jumped to her feet. "Oh my God!" she sat back down and took Hermione's hands in hers. "When did you find out? Does _he_ know? What do you mean you _think_? You **should **know!"

"Merlin, one at a time Ginny!" Hermione said with a frown. "I don't know how I've been so slow to see it, but I checked, well more like stumbled onto, my calendar and I'm late. I mean, I read in a book that women knew when they were two weeks, and it's taken me nearly a bloody month! I don't know how I've been so slow to not see it and—"

"_Mione, _you're babbling," Ginny said as she patted her friends cheek. "Tell me, does Malfoy know?"

Hermione shook her head and sniffled, trying not to let her pent up emotions go free. "No, of course not. You're the second person to know about this."

"Then he should be the next. It doesn't matter that you're broken up. He's the father and he needs to know. I'm sure that together you will both find a solution to this," Ginny said seriously.

"I don't know Gin, maybe keeping this from Draco is the safest thing to do, because IF I _am_ pregnant, I'm going to have this baby, even if it kills me," Hermione said seriously.

Ginny gasped. "Don't say that!" she said urgently.

"Well, you heard what I said about his grandfather. If he finds out that Draco tainted his pure bloodline with a 'mudblood' like me he'll kill us. And by us I mean the baby and me," Hermione said in despair, the tears finally making their way down her cheeks in torrents of pain. "No, Draco can't know about this."

Ginny frowned and let out a heavy sigh. "You guys share a common room at school, not to mention this bond thing, how are you going to hide something as major as a pregnancy from him?"

"Gin, I'm not even sure if I am! Maybe this just a coinsidence!" Hermione said in a near hysterical tone.

The red-head shook her head once and shook Hermione gently. "Mione, the symptoms are all there, you can't just ignore this."

"I'm really hoping that all I have is a big case of the flu. I just can't deal with a problem this big when the N.E.W.T.'s are just around the corner," Hermione said as she rubbed her face with the back of her hand.

"But you have to make sure, a baby isn't something that can be ignored," Ginny whispered.

"I know. My life has become so completely disorganized this year. The war had to happen, but in the aftermath, everything is so out of place. The only thing I can think of is going to St. Mungos to get some sort of tests done. That way I can be completely sure. Do you think you can go with me tomorrow?" Hermione asked as she started to pace.

Ginny nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Sure I'll go with you. But on one condition."

Hermione looked at her suspiciously. "What?"

"That **if** you _are_ having a baby, I'll get to be the godmother!" Ginny said excitedly.

"I wouldn't trust anyone else more than you with my baby," Hermione said cheerily. "Besides, I always knew that you would be my children's godmother."

"Well then, Happy New Year, mommy!" Ginny said as she hugged her friend. The noise downstairs had carried all the way to the room and they knew that it was past midnight now.

"Girls, come down for more snacks!" Mrs. Weasley called from the stairs.

Ginny pulled Hermione along without protest. Hermione just hoped with all her heart that Draco was doing better than her.

………………………

"Draco, darling!" Narcissa chimed as she walked into the dark study her son had been brooding in for the past few days. He took his meals in there and she was sure that he hadn't been sleeping properly either.

"Draco, why don't you come along on a broom ride with me? That way we can see the fireworks together," she said cheerily. Her son was sitting, slouched in a large leather chair, his expression unreadable but dark as he gazed out through the window.

"No, thank you. I can see them from here," he replied curtly.

"You're thinking of your pretty little girlfriend, aren't you, dear? Why didn't you invite her to stay for New Years too? Or maybe you could have taken her somewhere special," she said with a frown. She could feel her son's moroseness like an aura about him. Why was he so depressed? "Has something happened between you two?" she asked with wide eyes. That could be the only possible reason for her son's sadness.

Draco stood up abruptly. "She's not my girlfriend anymore, that's what happened," he said scathingly. "I'm sure my you and my grandfather will be joyous to know that," he said before marching out of the study and towards his room, never once looking back.

Narcissa frowned and stared after her son as he trampled up the thousands of stairs. If he was willing to walk up that distance then he was worse than she had thought. She had never seen Draco in such a foul mood before, well, except for when Lucius had been alive. But he had never been this bitter and reproachful young man that clearly felt miserable without that girl.

Draco deserved to be happy with whomever he liked. Hmm, maybe she'd have a talk with Lucian to see if he had anything to do with Draco's break up with that girl. She disapparated in a flash.

Meanwhile…

Draco stormed into his room, slamming the door closed. He was in the foulest mood he had ever been in his life. He hadn't heard from Hermione in a week and he was starting to feel anxious. He had read in the newest book she had found and had left at the manor in her haste to leave, that if either one of them were to be away from each other without seeing or hearing each other, they would have some sort of separation anxiety.

Damn it all to hell! How could Hermione had ever thought that they would be able to live away from each other. This hadn't happened before, not even when they had gotten into their first couples fight and she hadn't spoken to him in a week.

He had at least been able to see her and had felt her presence nearby. Now she was miles and miles away from him, and he hadn't seen or heard from her at all; she had been locked up on her side and hadn't allowed him in at all. And he had a feeling that things wouldn't go too good for him if this kept up.

He had felt something in his gut a few hours ago. Something that told him that there was something wrong with her. Every fiber of his being had wanted to go see her, but he hadn't. she had told him to stay away, and he had come to the conclusion that distance was the best solution.

The best way to keep Hermione out of harms way. Even if that solution broke his heart in the process.

…………………

Hermione walked with Harry's arm wrapped around her shoulders and along with all her other friends towards the Hogwarts Express. Merlin, morning sickness was a drag. Yes, she was now positive that she had screwed for the rest of her life.

She and Ginny had gone to St. Mungos to get her exams done. The witch at the maternity desk had looked at her levelly when Ginny had announced that they needed to get a pregnancy test done.

Hermione had been mortified about it all, but Ginny had been a great support. Even when she had fainted again upon receiving the results. When she had come back to herself, Ginny having used _Ennervate_ to wake her up, Hermione had started out right crying. Had been in a crying mess all that day while Harry asked what was wrong with her.

Ginny had been her spokesperson for the day and had only told them that she was under what muggles knew as PMS. All members of the male persuasion had kept their distance from her and had left her alone for the rest of the week, fearing, from what Ginny had told them, that she would bite their heads off if approached at the wrong time.

Hermione had been grateful to her friend, she had been her only solace in all this when she would've died to have had Draco supporting her through this ordeal. But he couldn't. Because…… because… because he was at the moment flirting animatedly with… _Pansy._

Ginny caught this too and looked at Hermione with a frown. "I'm fine, Gin," Hermione muttered under her breath, so as not to alert Harry. Instead, she wrapped her arm around his trim waist more snuggly as they passed her ex.

Draco looked up in time just to see them pass by, and his eyes narrowed angrily when he saw just how comfortable she was getting with _St. Potter._

"Draco!" Pansy whined, tearing his attention from Hermione and back to her pouting face. "You were telling me about our next date…?" she asked with a grin.

His gray eyes snapped back to hers and he frowned angrily. "I'll talk to you later, Pans. Just give me some room," he spat. It wasn't a request either. Then he stalked right past her and walked into the train.

He walked straight towards the compartment she was sharing with the dream team, but couldn't get her to leave them. She had refused to look towards the spot in shadows he was standing in, and he couldn't do anything short of calling her name. And he wasn't in the mood to let her little entourage know that they were broken up.

Still, to his anger once again, she was sitting positively close to Potter, his hands holding hers. Had she moved on so quickly and forgotten all they had? What about the Weasle, did he have nothing to say about this new development.

Draco snarled to himself and walked away, lest he explode in his anger. He would have plenty of alone time with her tonight. She couldn't avoid him forever.

……………………..

Hermione placed a hand on her stomach. The prospect of being pregnant made her want to faint all over again. Her life and the baby's life would be in danger because of Draco's grandfather. There were so many things to consider. Her life was now officially over. She was only eighteen and school wasn't over for another seven months. Her baby's great grandfather would kill him if he knew, Draco and she were broken up and she hadn't even thought about her parents yet.

Hermione was on the brink of hyperventilating. Dear Merlin, what had she gotten into? She had thought that Draco had been using a contraceptive charm every time they made love. But there had been other times, spur of the moment times, when they had been together and he hadn't even muttered any incantations.

She remembered one those times vividly. It had happened…… dear lord, her baby had been conceived in the library, after hours, and on the floor. Though things were going pretty lousy for her, Hermione found she could still laugh about this new fact.

She loved books so very much, it was just ironic that her and Draco's baby had been conceived in the library. She was sitting in the common room, slouched on one of the couches, unconsciously running her fingers over her flat stomach, not in the mood to be locked up in her bedroom, and she knew for a fact that Draco wanted to speak to her.

He hadn't taken his eyes off of her in the great hall and she _had_ seen him back at the train. No, she couldn't avoid him forever, but she certainly wanted to.

Hermione tensed up when the portrait opened and in stepped Draco, looking annoyed. Then his eyes fell on her, and his features changed drastically. She didn't know what to make of the way his eyes narrowed and the angry flush on his otherwise pale cheeks.

"Did Potter finally decide to let you breathe?" he spat quietly.

Hermione's face contorted into a frown and she slowly stood up to face him. Then…… _WHAP!_

"Don't you even fucking dare," she hissed as she held her stinging hand and stared him down. "You bloody little prat. You know more than anyone that there is nothing going on with Harry. Though I think I can't say the same about you and Pansy," she spat in anger.

Draco rubbed his stinging cheek and glared at her. "I know what I saw. And the way that he was holding you has nothing to do with him being your _best friend_," he said sardonically.

"Stop it, Draco," she said as her voice cracked. "Our separation is for the best. If your grandfather is anything like your father then you know that his threats aren't to be taken lightly," she whispered. "If he's capable of hurting me, then he will hurt you too, and I wouldn't be able to bear that!"

Draco turned away from her and closed his eyes. Goddamit, she was right. He turned back just in time to see her brush away from tears from her cheeks. Then before she knew what was going on, she was in his arms, his lips pressing against hers desperately.

"Draco…oh," she cried against his lips. She wanted so bad to push away from him but she couldn't get her body to cooperate with her mind.

"I've missed you," he admitted as his lips left hers and traveled down her jaw to her neck, his hands roaming that body that he had fantasized about every single night they had been apart. "Don't turn me away," he pleaded.

Hermione's eyes slipped closed and her hands went to his hair. Her mind was too far gone to tell him no as he played her senses and bent her to his will. She couldn't stop him, and didn't want to stop him.

Next thing she knew, she was laying down on a soft surface that felt like his bed. God, she hadn't even been aware that he had walked them there. His fingers were already undoing her shirt and her jeans, they weren't wearing uniforms because it was Saturday, and he was shoving off his clothing too.

Before she could come to her senses, he was inside her, groaning with the sensation that their unity brought. Hermione exhaled a shaky breath and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Open up your mind to me, Hermione," he murmured against her lips.

She shook her head. "No, Draco. This is wrong," she nearly sobbed against him. Then he began to move, and she couldn't think, just feel. She could feel his desperation, his anxiety, his…… love?

Merlin, she loved this boy, no correction, this man. "Open up your heart," he murmured thickly against her temple, increasing the force of his movements.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat but she allowed him access. Her mind opened completely and utterly to him, and he did the same for her. Dear God, this felt too good to be true, and she was vaguely aware of Draco moaning her name softly, over and over.

It felt like a double razored sword. She felt his pleasure as she felt her own, but at the same time, she could taste the bitterness of his pain. The sadness of the fact that she had left him so quickly. Abandoned him when he had finally found someone to love. And someone to love him back.

She wasn't even aware of the fact that she was sobbing against the crook of his neck as her body soared towards that point. As for a moment she felt as if she were floating inside his body, feeling his pleasure with the same force that he was.

"God, I love you," she cried against his shoulder as he stopped, his skin and her face damp with her tears.

Draco sighed contentedly as he heard those words come from her mouth. Merlin, he loved her too. Loved her more than anything he had ever experienced in his entire life. And that was when he noticed that he was shaking in her arms, their bond and then mind completely open between them, and she had heard that thought. She had seen all that had been going through his head as he made love to her.

Then he heard one thought that she had been guarding secretly like a hawk from the moment she had opened up to him. At the moment, he hadn't really minded, but he _had_ been curious to know what she was hiding.

'_I'm going to love our baby more than this bond.'_

His eyes flew wide and he jumped off her. Shaking his head and looking at her in horror.

Hermione covered her face with her hands and looked away from him. She was muttering, "Stupid, stupid, stupid," over and over under her breath. Then after he didn't say a thing, she turned back to him and gazed at him levelly. "You weren't supposed to find out. Damn it all to hell, you weren't supposed to find out."

"You're pregnant?" he asked numbly.

Hermione stared at him for a long moment and then nodded reluctantly. "I found out a few days ago."

Draco stared right back and didn't know what to say. "Wh—… how… are you sure?" he asked finally.

She nodded. "I went to St. Mungos to make sure that I was," she said softly, reaching over to pull his robe on. It was sitting right next to her on his bed. For some reason, she didn't want to be naked in front of him at the moment.

"Hermione," his voice was choked as he murmured the next words that he knew would destroy her. "This baby can't be."

She stared at him for a moment longer, not believing, not wanting to believe that he was saying this to her. Then her vision whirled off it's axis and she blacked out.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Can't believe that Draco said that, right? Well, I'm sorry to say that I can't elaborate because I'm on the run again. I would really love to leave a nice author's note, but I can't. I don't have a computer anymore, so I'm reduced to typing at school when I have free time, and I don't have it now. But if you'd all like for me to give a more detailed account and would like me to answer questions, I can do it next Tuesday. I will recheck this chapter and upload it again with my A/N, so if you'd like, check back then. I'm sorry for this rushed chapter, but I'll read your reviews and answer them Tuesday. Remember, it's not an update, but a revised chapter. And I'll try to update my other fic by Wednesday.

Thanks, and have a great weekend!

!Joey!


	11. Not A Rumor

………………………………

**Not A Rumor**

………………………………

"_Ennervate_!"

Hermione's eyes popped open. _Son of a—_this was the third time that she fainted and it was getting ridiculous. Then a recollection of thoughts hit her and she raised her eyes to Draco's, who was standing besides her in silence.

"Are you all right? I barely had enough time to catch you before your head hit the corner of the nightstand," he commented quietly. He had no way of knowing how she felt because as soon as he had uttered those last words to her before she fainted, she had shielded herself against him.

"Am I all right? _Am I alright!_" she exploded, coming to her feet and tilting sideways. She gripped the post at the end of his bed to remain upright, slapping his hand away when he tried to help her. "Draco, was I hearing things when you told me that our baby couldn't be?" she asked him quietly.

Draco looked at her. "I was rather hoping that you were joking with me," he said ruefully. "Hermione, tell me that it's a lie!" he nearly pleaded.

Hermione gave him a serious look, staring deep into his eyes. "It's no joke Draco. I'm four weeks pregnant." Considering the magnitude of those words, she patted herself on the back for her composure.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Dear Merlin, don't you get it? It's not up to the fact of if I want this or not! It's about your safety!" Draco practically yelled. "My grandfather will kill you and the child you carry!"

Hermione paled, but it hadn't been anything she hadn't known already. "He can try harming my baby, but he'll have to go through me."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he shook his head furiously. "You have to let it go. Get rid of it Hermione, before you get too attached," he said as he took her hands and brought them to his lips.

She felt the painful sting of tears in her eyes. "That isn't up to you Draco. It's my body. I've been thinking about this for the past few days and for some foolish reason I thought that you'd understand!"

"How can you say that when a moment before you fainted you said that I wasn't supposed to know?" he snarled. "How were you going to keep a baby from me, Hermione? I would've noticed sooner or later the fact that your belly was growing. How dense do you take me for?" And now _he _was angry.

Hermione eyed him cautiously and tried to retain her anger, but the look on his face was making her feel somewhat scared. "Well, I meant that you weren't supposed to know for now. I didn't want to tell you Draco because maybe in some part of me I already knew that you would react this way," she replied calmly. "I really thought that you had changed."

"This isn't about me, this about your safety over everything else. We're young Hermione, now isn't the time for a child. Have you thought about that? How this will stump you academically and in your career?" he debated.

"I can't believe you're doing this," she said incredulously. "I know what I will be losing if I keep this baby!" she yelled. "But this is the consequence of our actions and I think that we're more than old enough to face this head on1"

"Look," he said slowly, as if speaking to someone who wasn't overly bright. "Under different circumstances this would be great. But not now."

"Bloody coward," she spat. "I'm keeping this baby, and I will protect it with my life if it's necessary. With or _without_ your help." Then she turned and began to walk hurriedly towards the door.

Draco caught her before she had a chance to walk out on him. "Can't you just understand that I'm choosing you over this child that's barely even forming! Can't you see that all I care about is you?"

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes for a second, but then her eyes narrowed in anger. "You want me to kill **our** baby! That's all I can see. There's a life inside of me, Draco, regardless of how developed it is!" she cried, tears falling unbidden from her eyes. "If I have to, then I will do this alone, but know this, that after all you have said this night you are officially dead to me," she heaved a choked sob and turned to run to her room.

Draco heard her door slammed closed but could still hear her softly sobbing. Then in that same moment, the noise vanished and he knew that she had used a silencing charm on her room. He sat down on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands.

"_Fuck!_" he yelled into the silence of his room. How the hell was he going to fix this now? Hermione had thoroughly refused to understand why he didn't want this pregnancy. His grandfather had been the one to make Lucius the man that he had been, so in retrospect, Lucian was even worse than his son.

Lucian didn't care about the new way of living, the reason why the war was fought, all he cared about was keeping the purity of the Malfoy line, and this baby would not live in peace if it was born. But putting everything aside, the prospect of having a baby with Hermione wasn't at all unpleasant. To know that inside her grew a piece of himself, it felt…… mind-boggling, but it made him swell with pride. This baby was just another reason to tie them together.

They had to find a solution for this.

One that didn't end up with Hermione hating him for the rest of their lives.

………………………..

Hermione's brown eyes widened at what her friend had just finished telling her. "Crickey. With Hannah Abbott?"

Ginny grinned and nodded as she and Hermione burst out into giggles. "She was the one who asked Ron out, and you should've seen the shade of red his face turned. It was hilarious!"

Hermione smiled. "That's so great, he deserves a good girl," she said as they walked out of the castle and towards the lake. They only had this Sunday before they had to go back to class, and the day was a tad cold, but it was snowing and everyone was outside ice-skating on the frozen lake.

"They are going out together on the next Hogsmeade trip."

"That's so great," Hermione said honestly. She let out a slow and heavy breath. "I told Draco yesterday about the baby," she said conversationally.

"And?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"He wants me to get rid of it," Hermione said as her voice cracked at the end.

"_What!" _The redhead exploded. "You're joking!"

"No joke," Hermione said sadly.

"I'll kill him!" Ginny hissed as she turned and began to make her way back up to the school. Hermione had to run to catch up to her fiery friend.

"Gin don't. The last thing I want is for you get into trouble because of him. And if you get in trouble, Harry and Ron will find out, and then they **are** going to _kill_ Draco for real! And then the whole school will know what's going on. I can't risk anyone knowing!" Hermione pleaded. "Please! Things are much more difficult now. He's right about our lives being in danger, but this baby exists now and I'm not getting rid of it. If he won't help me, then I'll do it all myself."

Ginny looked at her sadly. "How are you going to start with that?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Draco won't be by my side. He would prefer my safety above the baby's and I can't take that," Hermione said miserably.

Ginny nodded and turned to gaze at the people on the lake. Then those blue eyes that looked so much like Ron's darkened in anger, and Hermione wondered who she was glaring at. Maybe it was Dean Thomas. They had broken up just before the break too.

"He's taking his duty seriously," Ginny said sourly.

Hermione turned to look at who she was talking about and instantly felt tears start at her eyes. Draco was skating arm in arm with Pansy and they seemed to be having an animated conversation while Crabbe and Goyle fought to stay upright nearby.

"We should go back to the castle," the redhead said as she grabbed Hermione's arm.

But before Hermione could utter a single word, a snowball hit her square in the back of the head, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to splash Ginny too. Hermione turned and had enough to time to duck as another snowball went sailing over her head.

Ginny was already in the process of retaliating with bigger snowballs back at Harry and Ron who were hiding behind a tree. Hermione let out a shrill scream of, "Harry Potter, the-boy-who-won't-live after I'm through with him!" and she took off after him, catching up with some difficulty. But she grabbed him at the collar of his shirt and jacket and dumped a handful of snow into his back. She laughed in glee as he yelped in shock and started to dance around, trying to get the snow out.

"Mione!" he whined as he kept trying to shake the ice.

"Well you guys threw ice in our hair!" Ginny said as she snatched Ron's beanie off and smashed a handful of ice over his head.

"Hey Ronnikins," Hermione sing-songed as Ron started to grumble and shake snow out of his hair. "We heard about Hannah!"

Ron turned so red that she wondered if the snow would start to melt right there. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "You deserve to be happy with a pretty and nice girl," she whispered against his chest.

Ron gave Harry a questioning look and the green-eyed boy shrugged his shoulders. Ginny knew though the Hermione's hormones would be acting up for the next eight months, so they would have to get used to it. She just wondered when Hermione would tell the boys about her impending motherhood.

Hermione then moved over to hug Harry and sniffled quietly. Harry frowned in confusion at her behavior, but then he saw Malfoy pass by, arm in arm with Pansy. And he came to the conclusion that he and Hermione had probably broken up and that was why she was so weepy.

He motioned for Ginny and Ron to give him so space so that he could took with the girl in his arms, and they nodded in comprehension. "We'll see you guys in the great hall. Don't be too late," Ginny said as she and Ron began to trek back up towards the castle.

Harry took Hermione by the hand and walked with her towards a fallen log, sitting her down and then sitting next to her. "What's going on? And please don't tell me that nothing because I know you just as well as you know me," Harry said gently.

Hermione smiled sadly and felt the tears come. She fell into Harry's chest and sobbed quietly for the next ten minutes. She had wanted so badly to feel strong arms around her from the moment she had found out that she was pregnant, but the ones that she wanted had refused to hold her and comfort her.

When she had calmed down somewhat, she told Harry everything rapidly, some of her words barely understandable every time she hiccupped. "And…….. and now I'm…… I'm pregnant!" she wailed.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. Hermione Granger, Miss-I-plan-my-whole-life-ahead was _pregnant?_ "Did you tell Malfoy?" he asked quietly, reaching up to clean away the tears on her cheeks.

Hermione nodded and told him exactly what he had told her about the baby.

"From a certain, close-minded, point-of-view I understand what he says. But to ask you to get rid of it? He's a bigger prat than I gave him credit for. Shit Hermione, what are you going to do about this?" Harry asked. He was at a loss for words or advice.

"I'm going to try to keep this away from Draco's grandfather, it's the only thing I can do!"

Harry frowned and knew that her plan wouldn't work. As soon as this type of news got out, it would spread outside of the walls of Hogwarts too and Hermione and her baby would be in grave danger. Then an idea popped into his head. Maybe not the wisest, but it was the only thing he could think of.

"I have an idea," he murmured. "Do you want to hear it?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Yes. At this point I will take any suggestions!"

"Okay, here goes………"

………………………………………………

**A Week Later…………**

Hermione was sitting in the stands of Gryffindor students watching their very first match against Ravenclaw. She was clapping for Ron and Harry and was feeling a bit more cheerful than she had the past few days.

She was still considering Harry's plan, and the more she thought about it, the more she was convinced that she would have to follow it. She hadn't spoken to Draco since she had that dreadful night they had returned.

He had tried to speak to her, but she would just brush him off coldly. Other than that, he hadn't really made any attempts to go near her. In public, Pansy was always hanging around him, and Hermione had taken to carry salty crackers for the nauseas feeling she got every time she looked at them.

Just the day before when she had accepted Ginny's offer to go to Hogsmeade with them, Hermione had seen Draco walking with Pansy towards The Three Broomsticks. Draco had seen her too, and had met her eyes for a few seconds, but she had looked away when Pansy had grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

She just wished that Draco felt one bit of the morning sickness that she felt. Maybe the bastard would see that having a baby was hard work and that both parents were needed for it. She wasn't even aware that she had been slouching and sulking, looking incredibly unhappy until Ginny asked her what was wrong.

"Aside from my whole life?" Hermione has asked sourly. Ginny just patted her hand, not knowing what else to do. And they resumed watching the game.

Gryffindor was up by twenty points and Harry had just spotted the snitch.

Then she heard screams and someone cried, "**Hermione watch out!**"

She heard gasps and shouts and noticed that people were pointing to the sky. That was when she looked up and jumped out of the way in time before a bludger hit her. It fell in the exact same place in which she was sitting, but its work wasn't done yet. The bludger came back and Hermione felt Ginny pulling her up and out of harms way just as the thing came back down, targeting just Hermione as the whole of Gryffindor students tried to stay out of the way. But as she moved, Hermione hit her head against the stone banister, wincing in pain she stood because she wasn't out of danger just yet.

Hermione was suddenly transported back to the time in which a rogue bludger had tried to get Harry out of action as he played Quidditch in second year. It hadn't killed him, but had succeeded in breaking his arm. Her eyes widened in horror as the thing came back down towards her. She scrambled to her feet and ran towards the stairs that led down towards the grounds.

Ginny was pulling her along frantically, afraid for the fact that Hermione was in a delicate state and should the bludger hit her, well…… best not dwell on such things. They ran, but the bludger came through the walls, weaving through them as if they were made out of parchment.

They ran out towards the field and the bludger followed, targeting only Hermione. She was too afraid and frantic to even think of bringing out her wand. She tripped over her own feet and nearly toppled Ginny over. Hermione looked up in horror and watched as the bludger came down once more, intent on hitting her.

Then she heard someone yell a spell that made the thing explode into pieces.

"Draco!" Hermione cried as she looked up. He had left the Slytherin stands when he had seen the commotion and had known in his heart that Hermione was in danger.

The Quidditch players were landing and being told that the game would be suspended until they found out what had happened to the rogue bludger. Whoever had been the prankster would have a nice date with Snape for detention a good two weeks.

Draco helped Hermione stand and was caressing her face, a frown on his own. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, trying to be as quiet as he could so that no one would hear him.

Hermione's heart was pounding with the horrible rush, and right behind it came the fear that her baby could've been harmed. She looked into Draco's worried eyes and then reached up to her forehead, feeling something wet trailing down the side of her face.

Her gloved fingers came back stained with blood. "Shit," she whispered as her knees weren't able to support her any longer. She swooned and fell into Draco's arms. He caught her and noticed that she was on the verge of passing out.

He picked her up in his arms just as he saw Potter and Weasley running towards him, but he didn't wait. He took off quickly towards the infirmary so that she could be checked for any more injuries. "My baby," she whispered frantically against his neck. "If something happens to my baby I'll just die."

Draco's heart tore in two as he listened to her words. Merlin, this child mattered so much to her. How could it be possible when it was barely forming? She was already attached to it and he had asked her to get rid of it. He had been thinking about it for a long time, trying to come up with some sort of solution for him to keep Hermione and their baby out of harms way, but so far he hadn't succeeded in getting a plan.

There was no way for her to stay safe and keep a pregnancy hidden. His grandfather would find out soon and they would be in danger. _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

He burst into the infirmary and placed Hermione on a bed as Madam Pomfrey rushed over to them. "She was nearly killed by a bludger, I don't know where she hit her head, but the wound is bleeding and I think that she received quite a scare," he explained rapidly.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and began to clean the wound on Hermione's head. In less than five minutes she was done and had already bandaged it. She placed a spell on Hermione for her to rest for a few hours and told Draco that she would be okay.

Harry and Ron walked in and sat at Hermione's bed side, watching Draco with contempt on their faces. "Your grandfather did this, didn't he?" Harry asked darkly.

Draco gave a one shouldered shrug and his eyes settled on Hermione's flat stomach. "I don't know," he said honestly. Then, through the large open windows, they all looked up to see a majestic owl swoop in, a piece of parchment on its leg.

It landed next to Draco, on the chair's arm and held out its foot. Draco took the parchment and shooed the bird away, he had already recognized who the note was from. He opened the piece of parchment and read the fancy script on there.

'_I gave you a week, son. I just hope that today's little warning serves to show you that I am not joking. I do hope that you have already broken off any ties to the mudblood. For her safety Draco, heed my warning.'_

The note then burst into flames and Draco released it. It had turned to ashes before it hit the floor. He looked at the remains numbly and then remembered that he wasn't alone in the room. He stood abruptly and walked out of the infirmary. _Shit_, what the hell was he going to do if Hermione refused to give up the child?

…………

Harry and Ron watched Malfoy leave with frowns on their faces. Harry knew that the owl had probably been from his grandfather because the Slytherin had turned a shade paler than his normal complexion. Why couldn't Hermione just find someone less complicated to have a relationship with?

Later that night they walked Hermione up to her rooms and told her that they would take care of patrolling the corridors so that she could have some dinner and rest. Hermione sighed as she walked in through the portrait. Her stomach was acting up again and even the mention of food made her feel sick.

She stopped in her tracks when she noticed that Draco was in the common room, reading a book. He looked up and their eyes met momentarily. She looked away quickly and began to make her way towards her room. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to him, or to argue with him.

"Wait!" Draco called as he grabbed her arm and held it.

"What do you want?" she asked wearily. "I'm tired and I have a huge headache. Besides that, I have three essays to finish. One of them being potions and it's due next Monday."

Always the book-worm that put her work before her. "Today's attack, it wasn't an accident, Granger," he snapped.

Hermione looked up at him with wide, anxious brown eyes. "You mean it was—"

Draco nodded once. "I told you that my grandfather didn't threaten in vain." He let out a slow breath. "I want you safe, I told you that. But I also realized that this child means something to you."

Hermione felt her eyes water. "It should mean something to you too. This baby is half yours Draco. Killing it would be like killing a part of me! I just wish that you could understand that," she whispered sadly.

"I do understand," Draco said. "But you saw what Lucian is capable of doing, and no one would suspect that he was the one behind it!"

"You should see that he's just another Lucius. If we were to stay together in this, there's no way he can harm our baby. Because this baby is ours Draco, not just mine. You're turning your back on me when I need you the most," she said with a light sniffle.

There was a moment of intense silence and then Draco let out a heavy breath. "There's nothing I can do about this. My hands are completely tied. If I stay with you, my grandfather will kill you. If I don't marry Pansy, my grandfather will most likely believe that I'm still with you, so you're still in danger. If my grandfather gets wind of the fact that you carry a half-blood Malfoy, he will kill you both. If he kills you, then I'm as good as dead too."

Hermione wiped away her tears ruthlessly. "I don't want to talk about this with you anymore. Go and marry Pansy if you want, I'll take care of myself," she said as she turned to go. "I'm sick and tired of this. I actually thought that you would be by my side through it all."

"For what it's worth, I'm trying to find a solution to this. And there is none, aside from killing Lucius and ridding ourselves of that danger," he said simply.

Hermione turned back to look at him incredulously. "Don't even think of committing a crime Draco. Regardless of where we stand, I don't want to see you be put in Azkaban for the rest of our lives. I care too much for you to end up that way," she said before walking into her room and shutting the door.

He was getting sick and tired of this situation. The best thing he could do now was marry Pansy and be done with it. That way Hermione and her baby would live in peace and without the shadow of his grandfather over them. Now all they had to do was keep her impending motherhood a secret.

……………………

For the next few weeks, Hermione threw herself into her homework and into her Head-Girl duties, trying to forget all that had been going on around her, and at the fact that Draco was growing more and more apart from her.

He spent more time now with his fellow Slytherin's and every Hogsmeade trip he went out with Pansy. They hadn't had a decent conversation since the day of the bludger incident, and by now the entire school knew that they had broken up and that he was "back" with Pansy.

'_Stupid, pug-faced little whore—'_

Hermione's eyes narrowed as Pansy approached her in the great hall with a group of Slytherin girls. "Looky here, the little mudblood is all alone," she said in a baby voice. "Where are Potter and Weasley? Did they desert you the same way Draco did?"

Hermione turned her attention back to the book in her lap and ignored the girl. Because those words, though Harry and Ron hadn't abandoned her, Draco _had._

"It's good to see that Draco finally realized that you were nowhere near good enough for him," Pansy kept goading her.

"Funny, that's what I'm thinking about him now. How he can lower himself to even spend time with the likes of you is baffling," Hermione said absently, not looking at Pansy to see what her reaction was.

Pansy sneered. "He's too above you, but for some odd reason, you're still on his mind. Don't worry though, I've been working over time to get him to forget about you. He certainly does when he's in my room," she and the girls started to laugh at the implication in her words.

Hermione felt her temper flaring, but she didn't rise. Instead, she looked up at Pansy and smiled, making the other girl frown. "Can't you find someone else to pester? Honestly, just the sight of your face makes me nauseous! Dear me, and I had a very pleasant breakfast," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

Truth was, she was still a bit queasy from the morning sickness and all. She had been nibbling on crackers for the past few hours.

Pansy's face darkened in anger. "Stupid mudblood. I know that you're jealous that I have Draco now and you have nothing. There's no need for you to act so aloof and unconcerned."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "And I'd bet anything that you would want to see me weeping at every corner and begging Draco to stay with me, right?" Pansy nodded smugly. "Well, I will _never_ do that. I'm not you," Hermione said coolly.

Pansy flushed scarlet in anger. "Watch your back Granger. My parents know Draco's grandfather personally, and I'm positive that he wouldn't take news of a mudblood disturbing Draco's future wife good."

"Go ahead and tell him," Hermione snarled, standing up and slamming the book on the table. "I could care less about you or _any _member of the Malfoy family!"

"What's going on?" a calm voice asked.

Hermione let out a soft sigh of relief. "Hey Harry. I was just about tell Pansy here about us."

Harry gave her a questioning look and Hermione tried to tell him with her eyes to play along to what she was saying.

"Oh, oh yes," Harry said with a nod and a smile. "_**Us.**"_

Hermione nodded and stepped over to take his hand in hers. Then they turned to the gaping Slytherin girls.

"You're lying!" Pansy said in a high and surprised voice.

Harry shook his head and brought Hermione's hand to his lips. "No lie," he said calmly, his green eyes dancing with mirth. "I've always loved Hermione."

Hermione on the other, with her hormones in disarray, felt her eyes water. Then she did something that would have the whole school buzzing by the end of the day and possibly for the next few months.

She stood on the tips of her toes and pressed a _passionate_ kiss to Harry Potter's lips.

………………

And true to her assumptions, by the end of the day, the entirety of Hogwarts knew about Harry Potter and the love of his life Hermione Granger. Then rumors started about how someone had caught them in the Quidditch broom closet while she was still going out with Ron and hadn't said anything out of consideration.

Then there was another that said that she, Harry, and Ron had probably always been a ménage trois. That comment made Hermione's nose crinkle in annoyance. A threesome? Get out. But there were so many, that she had stopped caring, and it was only day one!

After patrolling with her fake beau for the night, he dropped her off at the portrait to her rooms and Hermione walked in with a smile on her face. Something she hadn't done in a long time. Genuinely smile. But that smile fell and she felt her stomach lurch in anxiety as she was encountered by two beautiful gray eyes like steel.

Those eyes she had fallen madly in love with her looking at her with a hint of anger and…… _betrayal? _Well, that was rich, coming from the guy who had deserted her while she was pregnant with his baby. She stopped in her tracks and gazed at him defiantly, her hand running down her stomach unconsciously.

"I've been hearing a lot of rumors," he said casually.

"Oh yeah? What kind of rumors?" she asked as she settled herself onto the couch and grabbed the book that was on a near by table.

"Rumors involving you and Potty," Draco said maliciously. "They're lies, though. Aren't they?" he sounded hopeful.

Hermione opened the book to the page she wanted and shook her head. "Nope. Not lies," she said cheerfully, a small smile on her lips. Boy were her hormones crazy. At other nights at this time, she was either crying over spilt ink on her desk, or happy about the fact that Ferret was purring. Then she'd remember something sweet either Ron or Harry told her, and she'd be crying again.

"You're lying," he said flatly. "You can't really be with Potter," Draco said crisply.

Hermione closed the book in annoyance and stood to glare at him. "No I'm not Draco. And just so you know, and so that you can tell your grandfather…" she let out a happy sigh. "I'm getting married. In about a month, I'll be Mrs. Harry Potter!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Whew! What is this world coming to? Hermione is marrying Harry? What will Draco have to say about this? Does he have a right to? Well, I hope that everyone liked this chapter, and I know that I promised to update the author's note on Tues, but I didn't have time, sorry.

So to the reviewer who said that my writing style is changing, how do you see that it's changed? Because personally, I have no clue about what you mean, so please be a tad more specific about your coment please. To the rest of you who review my stories, thanks a bunch, I love you guys and you make my day happy!

As for when I will be updating, I'm sorry to say that I won't have computer access for at least two weeks, but I promise that by then I will update both my stories and I may even be ready to throw in a new one. I'm working on two now. The dark fic I spoke about in _'Forget His Name' _and a new fic that is way more lighthearted and involved our favorite couple post-Hogwarts. But that plot is going to be a surprise for everyone until I post it. I know you'll all be pleasantly surprised. Thanks for reading through my overly long note, and have a pleasant two weeks!

P.S. I've already read _The Order of The Pheonix_, and now I'm reading _The Goblet of Fire_. Bizarre order to read the books, isn't it?

Byebye

!Joey!


	12. The Big Day

……………………………

**The Big Day**

……………………………

"You're marrying—who? What!" he yelled. _"Potter!"_

Hermione unconsciously took a step back away from Draco, fearing the rage that was literally flowing out from him in waves; and against her better judgment, she feared for her baby. "Please calm down," she said softly, her eyes a touch wide.

Draco's anger dimmed at the look on her face. The fact that she feared him didn't sit well in his stomach. "Goddammit, Hermione you should know that I wouldn't harm you, and even less because of the state you're in," he said.

"_Please_," she snapped sourly, "We both really know that you won't hit me because that would mean hitting yourself too. You just don't want to ruin your pretty face," she said with a light sniff.

Draco scowled. She had the nerve to call him selfish when they were arguing about her _marriage to Potter._ "Don't you dare call me selfish at a moment like this! You're bloody pregnant of **me** and you just told me that you're marrying someone else!" he snapped darkly.

"As if you really care about the fact that I'm having your child. **You** are the one who asked me to get rid of it," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to him.

"Granger, we're not talking about me. We're talking about you!" he yelled.

Hermione looked at Draco in alarm again. He could claim all he wanted about never hurting, but she could feel something just on the other side of the protection they had erected against the bond. It had been months since she had felt his emotions so strongly. Hermione let out a deep, relaxing breath.

"I ask you again, please calm down Draco. I'm getting married to my best friend. Since you and I couldn't come up with a way to protect me or the baby, Harry helped me out and I agreed. He really is a great man, willing to do this great favor for me," she said calmly, almost a bit absently.

But her calmness only served to flare Draco's anger. He was literally seething in his rage. "_Potter_!" he yelled again.

Hermione gave him an annoyed look and nodded. "Yes. Unless you have any other ideas, this is the best we can work with," she said as she grabbed her book and sat down again, trying desperately to ignore him.

"But why does it have to be Potter?" Draco nearly whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because Ron already has someone, and he doesn't know about the baby. Harry knows and he's the _only_ one strong enough to protect me against a full grown wizard like your grandfather. He wouldn't dare hurt my baby or me if we were with Harry," she said pointedly.

Draco's eyes narrowed, but before he could respond to the nauseating compliments towards Potter, she held up a slim hand and stopped him. Surprisingly, he shut his mouth with a snap.

"I already made this decision," she said calmly. "I am going to protect this baby at any cost. You already opted the easy way out, and fine, it's your decision, so it's up to me to find a solution to this. Harry helped me find it, and I am going to take it," she said, the lightness had long left her voice and now it was heavy with feeling.

Draco let out a heavy sigh and looked at her sadly. "I've been meaning to talk to you. I… I wanted to apologize about asking you to get rid of the child. I was out of line, but it was because I feared for your safety. You must understand the dangers that come with carrying a half-blood Malfoy. And you can also see that if I remain close to you and this child, I will only keep you in danger. I don't know what to do!" he said in exasperation.

"If you don't know, then this is the best _I_ can do," Hermione said sadly. "Maybe it's for the best, Draco. You may be able to watch our child grow up from afar," she said as tears fell down her cheeks and she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"I didn't ask for a marriage with Parkinson. I thought that I was free of living in my father's shadow, but though my grandfather never openly professed to being a follower of Voldemort, he's just like my father. All he cares about is the untainted continuation of our line. If he ever gets wind of this," he pointed to her belly, "you will be in grave danger, regardless who you are married to."

Draco turned away then, but instead of going to his room, he walked out through the portrait hole, never once looking back. Hermione watched him, and once he was gone, gave into her tears silently. The decision of marrying Harry and leaving Draco for good was tearing her up inside.

……………………

"What happened? You guys look like you didn't get sleep," Hermione commented as she sat in front of Harry and Ron. But she did a double take when she noticed that there was a yellowish-green outline around Harry's eye. It looked like an old bruise, but he hadn't had it yesterday.

Hermione felt her blood run cold and she looked towards the Slytherin table. Her suspicions were correct. Draco had the same colored bruise on his cheek and there was a small bandage on his forehead. "What happened?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

Ron looked disgusted. "Your slimy ex-boyfriend found us as we were making our patrolling rounds. He was with Zabini when he threw himself on Harry. They got into a fight," he spat.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Hermione asked angrily. _'Draco you are the biggest idiot in school,' _she thought furiously. "God, he's so childish!"

"He's jealous," Harry said darkly. "But don't worry Mione, we kicked each other's ass evenly," he said with a smirk.

"And all four of us got detention with Snape because he's the one who found us," Ron nearly whined. "At least we dragged Malfoy and Zabini with us. It was a bit shocking that Snape didn't let them off the hook."

"I think it was because Professor MacGonagall was walking down the same hall a few minutes after he separated us. She wouldn't have taken it lightly if Snape had given us detention and had left Malfoy and Zabini off easily," Harry commented as he downed his orange juice quickly.

Hermione was biting her lip and looking at Harry. "Can we take a walk?" she asked tentatively. For some reason she was afraid that he was mad at her. But Harry nodded and they both stood.

"I'll meet you in the Quidditch pitch in ten," Harry told Ron, who was presently stuffing an egg and a mini sausage into his mouth.

Hermione grabbed a handful of blueberries and put them into a napkin before they left. For some reason, she had seen the small fruit and an incredible craving had struck her. _'Must be my hormones,' _she thought with amusement.

"First off," Harry interrupted before she could say a thing to him, "This wasn't your fault." He pointed to his eye.

Hermione finished chewing a blueberry. "I'm so sorry Harry. Draco heard the rumors and I told them that they were true. He was so angry that for a moment I thought he was going to hit me or something." Harry bristled. "But he was hurt that I actually thought him capable of hurting me or the baby," she said as they walked the path towards Hagrid's hut.

"So he finally accepted the fact that you carry his first born, has he?" Harry asked darkly. "He's a bloody coward if you ask me."

"Harry, you're just speaking out of anger. We discussed all of this and you know that it isn't because he doesn't care about me. If we stay together, his grandfather will kill me and the baby. If Lucian Malfoy was dead, then Draco and I would probably be discussing baby names right about now."

"You already have a name, don't you?" Harry asked with a sly smirk plastered on his face.

"Possibly," Hermione replied evasively, throwing some berries into her mouth and chewing vigorously.

Harry suddenly grinned and hugged her. "I love you Mione, and don't think that I'm going to back down. I will do anything to protect you and your baby until you are safe. Lucian Malfoy has to croak some time, doesn't he?" he asked with a chortle.

Hermione laughed despite Harry's comment about someone else's death. "Did you fill Ron in as to why we are doing this?"

"Yeah, I told him just before Malfoy attacked me. Ron thinks it's a good idea, though he was mad at the fact that Malfoy was putting your life in danger."

She smiled. "I'll have to tell him about the baby soon, too. You know, we should start discussing when we will do this whole marriage thing," she said more seriously.

"It has to be before you start to show. Otherwise it will defeat the purpose and people will begin to murmur about the paternity," Harry said as they gazed out into the lake.

"Once we're out of school, I'll work so that I can save up and then I'll move to America with my baby," Hermione said. "We can get a quiet annulment and you can go about your life any way you'd like Harry. I'll find a way to take care of my child without Draco, maybe I'll even change my name or something."

"Are you sure about that?" Harry asked with frown. "Merlin, Hermione, Ron is right! All Malfoy has done is turn your life upside down, even if it was done unintentionally. To go to these great lengths to protect your life and your child's is just plain wrong," he murmured.

"I know Harry, but love always comes with a price," Hermione said, trying to smile, but it was so forced that it looked more like a grimace. "I will love him no matter what, and I will love our baby until my dying day. And if to keep him safe I have to give up Draco, then I will do it," she said sadly. "He may have disrupted my life irreversibly, but he gave me the greatest gift a man can give a woman."

Harry smiled then. "I guess this is our baby now," he said as he poked her stomach gently. "Does it move yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm barely two months in!" she said with a laugh. "I've read in some books that movement from the baby can be felt as early as four months, but nothing yet. I'm still on the morning sickness and cravings phase," she said impatiently.

Harry's eyes went wide. "Pregnant women go through phases?"

"No, but I have divided my symptoms and…" she trailed off when Harry gave her a blank look. "Never mind, I don't think you'll understand my system," she said as she ate another berry. "Merlin, these taste good! I haven't felt nauseous in a few days."

"My respects to pregnant women. I didn't know they went through so much to bring a baby into this world," Harry murmured.

"If you think cravings and morning sickness are bad, then just wait until I tell you about labor. Most labors last more than five hours. Imagine hurting down there for five hours. Imagine trying to squeeze a cantaloupe through something the size of a lemon," Hermione said with a light shudder. "I think I'll go watch you guys during practice. So as we walk, I can keep explaining to you the pro's and con's or pregnancy," she said as she hooked her arm into Harry's and they set off.

And for the next ten minutes it took them to get to the Quidditch pitch, Hermione enlightened Harry with all the gruesome details of what was involved in a woman's labor, while Harry paled more and more with every new detail she told him. Just as they were about the enter the pitch, a hand gripped her arm tightly from behind and halted her in mid-step, forcing Harry to stop along with her.

Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy's blazing gray eyes. He looked angry enough to hurt an innocent victim who dared cross his path. And it just so happened that Harry Potter was near by. She twisted her arm out of his grip and took a step back, forcing Harry to move back too. She had deliberately just placed herself squarely between them.

"Step back Mione," Harry said, not taking his eyes off of Draco.

"Yes, do step back," Draco hissed.

She shook her head and glared at him defiantly. "You stopped _me_n. What do you want?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"To tell you that you're being foolish. Marrying Potter isn't the answer," he spat angrily.

"And staying alone and pregnant is?" Harry spat, glaring daggers at the other guy. "Haven't you thought that if your grandfather finds out that she's pregnant and single, he'll put two and two together? It'll be obvious that you are the father, regardless of the fact that you are doing what he wants!"

Draco gave Harry a look of pure loathing and then turned to look desperately at Hermione. "I don't want to lose you," he murmured so softly that Hermione had to lean in to hear.

She sighed and unconsciously ran a hand down her stomach. "It's for the best, Draco. We have to stay away from each other, and maybe, maybe some day I can send you a picture of our baby. After Hogwarts, I won't stay for long. I'll be leaving the country," she said nervously. "We'll find a way to keep the bond at bay, I'm sure of it," she said before she turned and walked away from him and Harry.

Harry frowned. He didn't like the fact that his best friend was hurting so much because of this situation, but there wasn't much that he could do, except help her.

"Potter," Draco growled. "I want to talk to you about something. I… I need your… _help_," Draco looked on the verge of gagging as he said the word.

"Help with what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Meet me here at the pitch after Slytherin practice, it's after Gryffindor, so in two hours. I want to discuss something with you," Draco said, a scowl firmly plastered on his face. "It has a great deal to do with Gr-_Hermione_."

………………………

**Two Months Later……………**

Hermione sighed. God, her life sucked. There was no graceful way of saying it. These past few months had gone by so quickly that it made her sick. Her belly had popped up and made an appearance. She could still walk around in her muggle clothing, but she had to be careful to not wear her school robes open because the uniform was more or less form fitting and her small bump of a belly could be seen.

Her life had been reduced to a fake marriage, because regardless of the fact that Harry was going to be her husband, it was all a fake. They wouldn't lead the life of a married couple. This was just a way of protecting her child from his or her great-grandfather.

Professor Dumbledore would marry them, and there would be a reporter there for the _Daily Prophet_ and for _The Quibbler._

Hermione was gazing at the fine dress robes that Harry had bought for her. The garment was laid flat over her bed so that it wouldn't wrinkle. He hadn't told her a thing about them; the parcel had just arrived with Hedwig that morning. They were clearly expensive, and Hermione hadn't wanted to take them, but she had never denied Harry anything, so she'd had no choice but to take them. It was, after all, her wedding.

So now she sat in a chair while Ginny did her make-up and her hair. "Okay, we have to get you in your robes because we only have thirty minutes to get out to the Room of Requirement," the red-head said as she brought over the set of expensive silk white robes.

Hermione nodded and dressed once Ginny gave her a few minutes of privacy. By all rights, she was supposed to feel relieved. Her baby was safe, and Harry was someone she trusted deeply. But deep down, Hermione knew that she would've given anything for this to real and for Draco to have been the groom.

But he wasn't. He wasn't even involved where the baby was concerned. They were on speaking terms again after they argued about his fight with Harry, and Draco had awkwardly apologized for flipping out. Hermione had forgiven him for his attitude because she could clearly see the unhappiness in his eyes. It broke her heart to see him that way, and what made it worse was the fact that she felt the exact same way.

Every time she entered their common room, or when she met his gaze across the great hall, she could see the sadness in his eyes, even though to everyone else, he was still the haughty Draco Malfoy, head boy and handsomest man in the school. God, she loved him so much it hurt. She couldn't count the times that she had cried herself to sleep this past month. And it wasn't just her hormones acting up, though they were accountable for most of the crying she did.

Just yesterday Seamus Finnigan had commented on something about her hair. He had told her that she had a leaf stuck in it, being that they had just finished Herbology class and had just wrestled a few small, whomping trees. Hermione had turned into Harry's arms and had started bawling softly as he held her. Seamus had looked scared, but Harry had faintly explained that it was a girl thing and nothing personal. That experience had been extremely embarrassing for Hermione, and she had later apologized to Seamus.

Hermione looked herself in the mirror and managed to smile. The white cloth in her robes was meticulously embroidered in fine designs of silver. On the back, there was a beautiful white veil and also a hood that could be placed on top of the veil. A strange design to Hermione, but a beautiful one non-the-less.

There was a knock at her door and Hermione checked herself over before joining Ginny Weasley outside. "Go ahead and put on your hood and your veil. Harry brought over his invisibility cloak so that if we stumbled onto someone, they wouldn't catch you in your wedding robes. He wants it to be a big shock to the wizarding world." Ginny helped her put the silvery cloak over hood and then they made their way out.

She and Ginny took a set of shortcuts to the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor, and Hermione had a feeling that she was going to be sick any minute. She was actually going to get married. She hadn't told her parents a thing, and this also had her worried. They didn't know she was pregnant, and they didn't know that she was getting married to someone who was not the father of her baby. Dear lord, what had she gotten herself into?

There was going to be some reporter there who would record everything and put the article out tomorrow morning. Hermione just hope fervently that her parents wouldn't somehow stumbled upon a copy. Mrs. Weasley was keeping in touch with her mother, so there was the very big possibility that her mother would find out that way. Hermione stopped abruptly.

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned as her footsteps stopped echoing in the hall. "What's wrong?"

"Ginny, I feel queasy," Hermione said hoarsely.

"Take a minute then, and here," Ginny said as she conjured up a baggie full of fresh blueberries and handed them to Hermione under the cloak.

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione murmured as she took a few. Blueberries were like saltine crackers to her, in the sense that they calmed her stomach and reduced her nausea. She'd found this out during her second month. Thankfully, her morning sickness was ebbing and most mornings she awoke cheerful and feeling good.

Though sometimes her mornings were ruined because she would find Draco skulking outside in the common room, pacing in agitation and trying desperately to ignore her. Up until now, the bond was calm and they kept to their own minds. Being in such close proximity of each other was enough to relax the side-effects of their connection. Those few days after she had told Draco about her impending nuptials to the boy wonder, Hermione had been able to feel his emotions regardless of their shielding. Sometimes his anger was just as powerful as his sadness.

Hermione let out a slow breath and ate another berry. She felt remotely better, but now she felt that if she didn't take her mind off Draco, she'd start crying and she would ruin Ginny's artful make-up. "Okay, let's go," Hermione said. Ginny nodded and in no time they were standing in front of the Room of Requirement.

"Ready?" Ginny asked.

"Ready to bolt away from this door," Hermione grumbled.

Ginny grinned. "Every time you feel that way just think that this sacrifice is to keep your baby safe."

"Good point," Hermione said as they stepped into the room. She gasped at the simple beauty the room was radiating. The walls were covered with white and scarlet see-through curtains that billowed gently every few minutes with an invisible wind. And at every few feet she could see beautiful red and white roses, with petals strewn about the room. Right in the center, there was a red velvety carpet that lead down towards a small raised dais where Harry and Professor Dumbledore were already waiting.

But before Hermione could even finish admiring the room and start admiring her husband to be, she noticed something rather unpleasant in the room. She felt nauseas again, and it had nothing to do with the baby. There, at the far back of the room, poised with her Quick-Quotes Quill was none other than Rita Skeeter, bloody parasite and live ruiner.

Hermione's eyes had narrowed dangerously, and her vindictive thoughts of inflicting pain on that woman stopped when professor Dumbledore cleared his throat quite loudly. She turned back to him and smiled slightly. "What is she doing here?" she asked. Professor MacGonagall, who was also there and standing off to the right from the headmaster, gave him a look.

"Ms. Skeeter was the reporter chosen to cover such an important event, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said merrily.

Hermione frowned. "Couldn't it have been some other person? Someone more…" she turned to Rita, "_trust worthy?_"

"Now now, Miss Granger, soon to be Mrs. Potter. We may have had our rows in the past, but that doesn't mean that we can't be civil to each other, _right_?" she asked silkily. "After all, this is going to be the biggest news to rock the wizarding world since the war."

Hermione sniffed. "I guess so," she said before turning back to Harry. He looked a bit pale standing there in all black, but he smiled and pulled off the "in-love" look. Hermione returned his smile beaming, and tried to ignore the scratching of Rita's quill as she dictated to it.

"Shall we begin then?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll give you away," said a voice from behind her.

Hermione turned with a gasp and saw that Ron Weasley was grinning at her. She smiled back. "Thanks Ron," she said as she entwined her arm with his and a soft melody started. They walked the small distance down the aisle and Hermione felt the tears coming on again. _'Not now,'_ she thought desperately. But try as she might, a few tears fell down her face.

Then Harry was there to wipe them off, the perfect picture of a man in love. Hermione had never known that he was such a good actor. For a moment, even she was convinced. She smiled and cupped his cheek before they both turned to professor Dumbledore and he gave him a broad smile.

"Let's begin then. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…………"

……………………………

Hermione was sitting in a big comfy couch, still in her wedding robes and still inside the Room of Requirement. Professor MacGonagall had seen Rita Skeeter out of the school, but Harry and Professor Dumbledore had refused to let her leave, saying that they had a surprise for her.

She was feeling cravings for blueberries in yogurt, and maybe with a little bit of caramel thrown in there for good measure. She frowned when she looked towards the table at her side and noticed a beautiful bouquet of white orchids with pink centers sitting there. Why hadn't Ginny told her that a bouquet had been sitting there all along?

At the moment, Ginny was rearranging white roses, which were curiously sprouting silver decorations, and every time her eyes met Hermione's, she would smile secretively. Hermione smiled and ran a hand over her stomach when she felt a slightly jumping motion. She remembered reading about this……

"Ginny! Ginny it moved!" she squealed. "The baby moved!"

The read-head ran over and grinned as she placed a hand over her stomach. "That's great!" she cried.

"Yes, that is great," a voice drawled from the door.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her chair at the sound of that voice. "Draco," she breathed, then a frown crawled onto her features. He looked incredibly handsome in a pair of expensive velvety black robes with a silver chain going from the pocket of his robe to his pants. Her shock was even greater when she saw that Snape was standing behind him, the ever present look of contempt on his face.

Hermione stood. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly, her eyes suddenly burning again.

"Hasn't anyone told you?" Draco murmured slyly, a grin on his face.

She looked from him to Harry, who was avoiding her stare. She then turned to Ginny. Her friend grinned. "Your marriage was a hoax. Professor Dumbledore helped and performed a ceremony…… which happened to not be real."

"Why?" Hermione asked urgently. "Why would you all do such a thing?"

"Because I asked Potter to help me," Draco said dryly, eyes narrowed. He grabbed her hand and walked her to a secluded corner of the room.

"Help you with what?" Hermione asked dumbly. There was only one explanation, but her genius brain refused to even acknowledge it. The idea was too farfetched. "Help you with what?" she asked again.

Draco smiled pleasantly, and that expression made her even more uneasy. "For such a self proclaimed genius you can be really slow."

This time she had enough mind to glare at him. "Draco—" she warned.

"Granger, I want you to marry me," he cut her off abruptly.

"Wh—wha—huh?" she sputtered. She stared at him for a very long moment, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Speechless, love?" he asked softly. He reached up a hand and caressed her cheek. "You heard correctly. _I_ want to marry _you_. I want to be a father to _our_ child too. Say yes, Granger," he said as he took out a small box from his pocket.

Hermione gasped when she saw what it was. A ring box. He opened it and her breath caught in her throat when she saw that it was a silver wedding band embedded with green emeralds and red rubies all around. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh Draco," she breathed as she stared down at it. "It's beautiful…… but what about your grandfather?" she asked a bit fearfully.

Draco took her hand and slipped the ring on, smiling slightly as a soft sob escaped her. "My grandfather can kindly sod off as far as I care. We are already spending the rest of our lives together thanks to the bond, what's one more step? We can both work to support our family and protect that child growing inside of you." He leaned into her ear to whisper the next words. "I love you."

And those words were what turned the tide for Hermione. She chocked back a sob and jumped into his arms, pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss, allowing her tears to come.

"Don't cry love, you'll ruin the beautiful work done to bring out your eyes," he murmured as he reached up and ran his thumbs over her face. "You didn't answer me though; will you marry me?" he asked.

"Of course I will!" she exclaimed happily, kissing his palm and caressing his face with the backs of her fingers.

"I suppose a different and _real_ ceremony is in order?" Professor Dumbledore asked merrily.

Hermione turned to Harry, Ron and Ginny and grinned. The read-head smiled and entwined her arm with Harry's, while the boy in mention blushed and looked at Ginny shyly.

Draco took Hermione's hand and led her down the petal strewn aisle. Only in her life did bizarre things, such as being married twice in one day, happen. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Draco was willing to fight at her side for their love and their baby.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hehehe, you guys weren't expecting that, were you? That's great though, isn't it? Hermione and draco are together, and nothing will stand in their way…… or will there? I want to apologize if things got a little melodramatic for a while and predictable. I didn't want it to get too clichéd, but for a moment it did. Things are now going my way, and I'm happy. I just hope everyone else is too.

Sorry for the long wait and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, it's been a long time in the making. I have me 'Half-Blood Prince' copy and I was so shocked! If you haven't read it, please find a way to read it. That book is the most shocking thing I have **ever** read. I even cried! I know, I'm a lam-ass, right? But I don't care.

Well anyways, thanks for the reviews on my last chapter and I hope to have the next chapter out soon, bye!


	13. Danger

……………………………

**Danger**

……………………………

Hermione couldn't stop smiling all evening. Professor Dumbledore had given her and Draco permission to dine in their own common room whenever they liked, so she could now spend more intimate moments with he new husband. After tonight, Harry was going to occupy her head girl room so that they kept up appearances, and she would now sleep in Draco's room.

Draco let out a deep sigh and nuzzled her neck, snuggling against her body. Hermione giggled as his fingers moved over her ticklish sides and over her swollen belly.

'_I missed feeling you inside my head,' _she said softly into his mind, gliding her own fingers over the smooth pale skin of his back.

'_I missed you too,' _he admitted, though there wasn't any way to hide it even if he wanted to. Their minds were open books to each other. _'Has he moved for a long time?' _Draco asked as he rubbed her stomach in soothing circles.

'_He?' _Hermione questioned with a laugh. _'How do you know that baby is a he? I don't even know the sex yet.'_

'_I don't know, but I can't say _she_ either, right?'_

Hermione smiled. _'I guess not. But anyways, no he hasn't moved for a long time. Today was the first time. Draco, it was so amazing! I wish you could've felt it.'_

'_Well, just leave our connection over during the day and maybe I will feel it. I've felt your pain, your body's necessities, and your love. Maybe I'll be able to feel our baby move too in your perspective,' _he replied as he kissed her temple.

They hadn't made love yet, though it was their first night as a couple; Draco had honestly been content with just holding her, skin to skin. Holding her that way was just as intimate as having her sexually.

"We have to tell my parents the truth," Hermione said out loud.

Draco stared at the ceiling and pondered her words. He could feel the apprehension swirling in her mind when it came to telling her parents about the baby and their marriage.

"We'll have to take Harry too, so that we can explain things fully," she said tentatively.

Draco nodded and squeezed her tighter in his arms. He really had no more grudges against Potty. Not after all the help he had been in this situation, and Hermione knew this because there was no anger when she talked about Potter anymore.

"We'll speak to professor Dumbledore tomorrow and ask him permission to go tomorrow evening to your parents house," he said as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "It's our wedding night, and I think it's time we think about something else," he murmured as he began to trail kisses up her smooth neck.

Hermione hummed happily as his kissed moved to her shoulders and collarbone. "And I can see exactly what you have in mind," she said with a little laugh before returning Draco's coaxing kisses.

If any of the images going through Draco's head were any indication of he was going to do to her, Hermione knew that she would be waking up tomorrow afternoon. In a matter of seconds though, Draco had managed to shut down her brain and was now easing her onto her back.

She had never imagined that wedding nights would be like this.

…………………………

Hermione looked from her mother to her father to Draco and to Harry. The air in the house was full of tension and she was waiting for her parents to speak, move, to do _something_.

She had broken it to them bluntly, without preamble and even Harry had shaken his head at her dense method. What? She had panicked! She had just blurted everything out because fear had gotten to her and now she was mentally kicking herself.

Not to mention that the baby was agitated too, from the jumping motions she was feeling in her stomach. Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly and Hermione saw in his mind that he was restraining himself from rubbing her belly to sooth their baby. "Please say something!" she pleaded.

"You got married?" her mother asked, teary eyed.

"You're pregnant?" her father asked numbly.

"You got married without us?

"You're pregnant?" Mr. Granger asked again.

"You married without our consent? Without your family? Without a proper priest and a church and a proper wedding?"

"_You're pregnant!_" Her father exploded. "Which one of these two is the father?"

Hermione gasped indignantly and she felt Draco stiffen besides her. "Draco is the father of my baby and my husband! I am appalled that you would think so lowly of me!" she said as her voice cracked.

"Sweetheart, you have to understand that this had been a great shock to us. You started an all new life without us!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed.

"You didn't do things properly!" her father interrupted. "He didn't ask for your hand. I didn't get the chance to give you, my only daughter, away, and you're only seventeen! I thought we taught you better than to get pregnant at this age," he said angrily. "And what does Mr. Potter have to do in all this?"

Hermione bit her lip nervously and she and Harry proceeded to explain about Draco's grandfather, the pureblood prejudice, and what part Harry played in all of this.

"So aside from marrying her without our consent and getting her pregnant, you've also put her life and the child's in danger?" Mr. Granger hissed at Draco.

Hermione's mouth dropped open before she squeezed Draco's hand in warning. _'Please Draco, this isn't the time to be sarcastic or flippant,' _she murmured soothingly into his mind.

Draco let out a very heavy sigh. "When I started to see your daughter, I didn't think that my family would object. My father was dead and he had been the main cause of the muggle hating frenzy in our home. My mother does not object, but my grandfather is an all different story. I never imagined that he would threaten Hermione's life. He knows nothing of our marriage or our child though, and that's where Potter comes in. he's helping me keep her safe," Draco said evenly.

Mrs. Granger looked from Draco to her daughter and then burst into tears. Hermione frowned in bewilderment. "Mum, I'm sorry," she said sadly. "Please don't cry!"

Mrs. Granger shook her head . "Don't apologize sweetheart. I'm crying because you became a woman so fast and without your father and I. Now I'm going to be a grandmother!" she said with a teary smile.

Hermione's eyes watered too and she jumped into her mother's outstretched arms. They hugged each other for a long time until Draco cleared his throat and decided to break up the little reunion. They would have tome to do this some other day.

'_Your father still looks like he wants to strangle me,' _he said into her mind.

Hermione released her mother and turned to her father. "Daddy?" she asked softly.

"Don't ask me to accept this so easily," Mr. Granger snapped as he stood and moved to the opposite side of the room. Draco frowned when he felt the sadness that was creeping over Hermione. "You've disappointed me, Hermione," he said in a choked voice. "I trusted you to be wise while having a boyfriend and respecting the morals that your mother and I taught you."

"I'm sorry, dad. But I'm trying to right the wrongs I've committed. At least my baby isn't going to be born out of wedlock!" Hermione said sadly.

Her mother squeezed her shoulders. "Calm down sweetie, it's not good for the baby," she said as she patted Hermione's belly. "Your father is a little upset. Just give him time to grasp the idea that you aren't a little girl anymore. That now you're a married woman with a child of your own on the way," she said, positively beaming.

Hermione couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes at her mother's words. They hugged again and both started to weep. Draco looked at Potter and the other guy just shrugged, not knowing how to break things up either. "We should go. Dumbledore just gave us a few hours to come here and we still have to got to dinner," Draco told Hermione gently.

She nodded and finally let go of her mother. "I love you, mum."

"I love you too honey. Don't forget to send me word of how you and the baby are doing." Mrs. Granger stood with them and walked over to Harry and Draco. "Thank you both for taking so much care of her." She took Draco's hands. "You for not abandoning her and for taking your responsibilities head on," she said as she stepped up to kiss his cheek.

Hermione watched Draco with wide eyes. Her mother was taking too many liberties with Draco, and though she knew that he had changed, he had qualms about being touched by a muggle.

Draco noticed her watching him and flashed her a wink that didn't get passed her father, who was watching Draco like a hawk. "I would like to apologize for all the things Hermione and I have done wrong. We've gone about this the wrong way, but we **are** trying to make things right. For what it's worth, I don't regret anything that has happened up until now," he said the last part as his gaze moved to Hermione.

She gave him a tender smile and tried to keep her raging emotions at bay. She had done enough crying the past few months to last her a lifetime. "Bye mum……… bye dad," she said to her father before moving to the fireplace.

Harry opened a bag of floo and al three of them grabbed a handful of the green powder to get back. They arrived one by one at the headmaster's office, coughing and choking on dust.

"Did things go well?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Hermione sighed heavily. "My mother took it rather well and was a great support, but my father was a bit angry and disappointed," she said in a soft choked tone.

Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Do not worry, my dear. You are a bright and accomplished witch. The smartest witch in over a century to cross Hogwarts. Your father will understand that we all make mistakes. Just give him time to see that. Now get some rest, _Mrs. Malfoy_," he said with a wink. "Both of you young men as well. I believe that the entirety of Hogwarts will find out about your wedding come sunrise."

All three students nodded and moved out of the office and down the corridor. Once they were in the safety of their common room, Harry gave Hermione a hug and actually shook hands with Draco, though it looked a bit forced to Hermione. And the looks on their faces made her think that they had been force-fed lemon juice or something of the sort. Then Harry left her and Draco alone.

"Well, things went better than you thought," Draco said as he sat back into the softest couch.

Hermione pulled off her robe and let out a heavy sigh. "I guess things could've been worse. At least my mother hasn't deserted me like my father," she said ruefully, pacing the common room.

"Come on and sit down for a minute. You're too agitated," Draco said soothingly.

"I don't want to sit down, Draco. I'm still coming to term with all that has happened to me this past year, and to top it all off, N.E.W.T.s are in a month and I Haven't studied nearly enough to be relaxed," she ranted.

"You know, people don't lie when they tell you that you're the brightest witch to cross Hogwarts in centuries and you will probably end up passing them all with perfect scores," he said, a little bit of annoyance creeping into his tone.

Hermione flashed him a mild glare and walked over to cupboard to grab an empty glass. She tapped it with her wand and a small fountain of water erupted from the tip, filling her glass. She took little sips and tried to relax. She knew that all this worrying would affect the baby, and that was the last thing she needed.

'_Come here,' _Draco said calmly.

Hermione sat her glass down and walked over to sit next to him, placing her legs over his lap. "I'm sorry, it's just that the situation with my father is affecting me more than I thought possible."

Draco nodded and placed a hand on her belly, trying to relax her in some way. He didn't know what else to do. "Don't worry about your father. Like Dumbledore said, he'll come around eventually. Muggles have a habit of being stubborn and thick-headed when they want to be."

Hermione moved off the couch and began to pace again. "Don't talk that way about my father, Draco," Hermione warned him. "You're stereotyping muggles, and you don't know my father enough to say that."

Draco eyed her carefully. She was so stressed that he could literally feel the tension ready to snap inside her. Her emotions were swirling rapidly inside her and she was a nervous wreck, though she visibly didn't show it.

"Calm down or I'm going to have to call Madam Pomfrey so that she can place a sleeping charm on you. All this is going to end up making you sick and affecting the kid."

"Fine," she snapped as she walked into their bedroom and slammed the door closed. Draco sighed and sat back, deciding to give her a moment for her to cool off. The last thing he wanted was to get into an argument with her on the second day after their marriage.

About ten minutes later, he walked into their room and found that she was on the bed on her side and facing away from him. He could see her slim shoulders shaking under the thin cotton sheet she had covered herself with. The room was fairly warm, but spring was approaching and rain would come soon.

He changed into his sleeping clothes and got into bed with her, hesitating before wrapping an arm around her and spooning his body around hers. He kissed her neck and hugged her close.

"My hormones are a mess. I keep thinking about my father's words and I feel the need to scream and cry, but then I think of the baby, and I still want to cry. Then I think of this fake wedding with Harry and your grandfather, and I just don't know what to do," she whispered softly.

"Don't think about anything," Draco said. "Or better yet, think of something else. Have you thought of any baby names?"

Hermione smiled and turned around in his arms, burying her face against his chest. "I have, but I'm open to suggestions," she said as she hugged him close and dried her tears against his shirt.

"Let me hear yours first," Draco said as he rubbed her hair, feeling her relaxing by slow degrees. He just hoped that a fight didn't sprout if he declined to her choice of baby names, being as hormonal as she was.

…………………………….

"_Hold my hand,"_ Hermione said through her teeth.

Harry gave her a nervous nod and did as told as they walked towards their table in the Great Hall at breakfast time. Everyone around them was whispering about the latest buzz, which happened to be Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, glowering as Pansy went on and on about Granger and Potter. "Will you shut your face for a moment?" he growled.

Pansy pouted. "Now she's out of our way. Though I must admit that I never thought that she would take it this far with Potter."

His eyes strayed to Hermione and she gave him a hidden smile before grabbing a slice of toast and spreading cream-cheese over it. Nothing really eventful happened, aside from the gossip going on at every corner of the castle's halls. But then Hermione and Ginny had an encounter with Parvati and Lavender in the girls lavatory.

"Oh my gosh! You were wearing the most beautiful robes!" Parvati said as she brought out the newest edition of 'Witch Weekly.' "And Harry looks so handsome, if you don't mind me saying, of course."

"I know, and he has the most charming and beautiful eyes!" Hermione gushed. Ginny snickered silently at her words.

"So, are you pregnant?" Lavender asked with a giggle.

"Wh-what?" Hermione squeaked, going pale.

"Lav!" Parvati giggled. Then she turned to Hermione. "Well, are you?"

Ginny elbowed Hermione's arm, snapping the other girl out of it. Hermione was able to recover her wits and gave a nervous and sarcastic laugh. "Oh yes, Parvati. I'm pregnant," she said dryly as they walked out of the bathroom, not aware that there were other people there.

"So, that means 'no' then?" Lavender asked.

"Of course not! I just happen to love Harry, that's all!" Hermione snapped. "Why would you ask something of the sort?"

Lavender shrugged, and they turned into the charms corridor. "Who would want to get married so young and while we're still in school?"

'_Something the matter, love?' _Draco asked inside her head.

'_Lavender just asked me if I was pregnant. That that's the only reason why Harry and I would be married so young. Dear Merlin, she has a point. I just hope that your grandfather doesn't think that way, too.'_

'_Do not worry about things that may or may not happen. Just concentrate on your school work and ignore everything else,' _he said calmly.

Draco flashed her an image of himself smirking sexily at her. _'Even you?' _she asked, returning the playful smirk.

'_Except me of course.'_

"Oooh, are you thinking about your wedding night?" Parvati asked with a grin.

Hermione nearly stumbled. "No!" she said with a blush, playing the part right. How could she even think of shagging her best friend? It would be like sleeping with her brother, or a cousin.

'_And it's best that you don't. I don't enjoy the idea of my wife fantasizing about a man who isn't me. Not to mention that the images would traumatize me for life,'_ Draco said with a mental sniff.

Hermione couldn't resist the giggle that escaped her lips. Ginny just looked at her curiously and waved. "See you later, Mione. Don't want to be late for MacGonagall's class," she said before moving off towards a short cut.

Hermione waved back and entered her class. She just hoped that nothing further embarrassing happened today. Merlin knew that she didn't need anymore of that.

……………………

To Hermione's grinding nerves, N.E.W.T.s week had to have been her worse. Lucian Malfoy had kept away, thankfully, and she had been able to spend her time worrying about exams and about hiding the fact that her belly had grown quite large in the past month. She had placed a concealing charm on it, so everyone who saw her saw the same, slim head girl.

That was another thing that was taking its toll on her. Hermione refused to give up her duties, and so far had kept up to speed with all she was doing, but her hormones picked the most peculiar moments to get to her.

The uproar of her apparent marriage to Harry Potter was still the best conversation in the castle and outside, but it had died down some. Professor Dumbledore had given her permission to leave the castle once a week so that she could get a check-up with a certified healer. Madam Pomfrey could've done it, but she had been constantly busy the past few weeks, due to the injuries of Quidditch practice, and of first years setting off goodies purchased at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

She had to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak and go with Draco every time she had to get a check up. So far, her baby was growing and healthy. Her due date was around the last days of July or early August.

For example, a few days ago she had been rather cranky after having suffered her second night of insomnia, and she had accidentally yelled at Professor MacGonagall. This had been the most horrifying moment of Hermione's life, but the deputy headmistress knew about Hermione's current state and had basically forced her to get some rest.

Hermione, having the worst pregnancy hormones ever, took this badly and made it to Madam Pomfrey in a crying mess. She had felt rejected for some reason. Then, during his free period, Draco slipped in to see how she was doing.

He had held her for a long time, letting her face rest against his bare chest. They had found that when either of them were agitated or stressed, any sort of contact of skin against skin soothed them quickly.

They had both crammed studying sessions the past few weeks, and no matter how Hermione tried to rest for the exams, her bloody hormones would make her sleepy during the day and restless during the night.

When the week was over, Hermione was beyond exhausted and she wanted nothing to do but sleep the entire weekend away.

Draco stepped into their room at twelve in the afternoon, having just finished Quidditch practice, and slowly shook her awake. "You have to go get something to eat. Or would you prefer if I had someone bring you some food?" he asked softly.

Hermione let out a long moan of contentment as she stretched her arms above her head. "This baby is driving me nuts! Once I had fallen asleep, he started kicking me every few minutes. It's like he's using my insides for a workout," she said in annoyance.

Draco smirked and leaned forward to press his ear against the swell of her stomach. The child was due in three months, and graduation was in two. From then on, they would be on their own until Draco was of the age stated in his father's bloody will.

Hopefully by the end, his bastard of a grandfather would be dead and Draco would be able to live in peace with his little Gryffindor wife and their baby. "Do you want to keep resting?" he asked as he pulled off the Quidditch uniform he had been wearing.

Hermione shook her head and stood up with some difficulty as she watched Draco walk into the bathroom to take a quick shower and dress. How she envied him for having retained his slim, beautiful body. She was now very much swollen because of her belly, but at least her ankles weren't swollen.

'_Draco, I'm going down to the hall,' _she said into his mind.

'_Meet me after lunch behind Hagrid's cabin. That way we'll spend some time together outdoors,' _he replied.

'_Okay, I'll see you later,' _she said as she pulled on her stretchy jeans and a hooded sweater, thankful that her shoes were slip-on's. she then made her way out of the bedroom and towards the portrait hole. Now that she thought of it, she was _really_ hungry.

She walked at a moderate pace, mindful of Peeves as he soared above her and started to wreak havoc above the staircase, hurling suits of armor towards people he ignored him. Though he was wise enough to leave Hermione alone because she was head-girl and he appeared to like her somewhat.

When she got to the great hall, Ginny greeted her and they sat down together. "So, catching up on your much needed rest? Or were you having some _alone_ time with your hubby?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione laughed. "I have been sleeping since yesterday evening. This kid is driving me nuts, and then I was stressing over the exams. I feel so much better now that everything is over," she said as she blew some steam away from her chicken soup.

They ate and talked for a while until everyone looked up and a large, majestic owl swooped in and landed in front of Hermione. She looked at it and wondered whom it was from. The owl dropped a small parcel in front of her and then took off.

"Who do you reckon that's from?" Ginny asked with a frown. "Mail was brought during breakfast!"

"Come on, I'll open it where there aren't so many people looking," Hermione said as she leveled a glare towards Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati, who were staring in interest.

Ginny nodded and they walked outside towards of the castle, towards the lake. "Open it then!" she said eagerly.

Hermione tore off the parcel and handed the paper to Ginny so that she could hold it. Then she noticed a letter that was attached to a small, velvet, green box. "Here, hold the letter," she said to Ginny. Since it was green, she wondered if it was from Draco.

She opened it and gasped. Inside was a pair of booties for a newborn baby. They were knit with some sort of fine silk and laced with satiny white ribbons. And as ridiculous as it sounded, they looked expensive. "Oh, they're beautiful!" she said as her voice cracked. She handed the box to Ginny and took the letter, wanting to read what Draco had written to her.

Hermione tore the envelope open, which was blank on the outside, and opened the folded parchment inside. But her heart stopped when she saw the crest on the left hand corner at the top and the neat black script that didn't match Draco's handwriting.

"Oh God!" she gasped as she read the words.

'_Dear Mrs. Potter, I would like to extend you a belated congratulations on your nuptials to such an impressively famous young man. But unfortunately, that is not why I am writing._

_It has come to my attention that you are expecting, and I would really like to put the doubt out of my head whether that child is my grandson's or not. I would like to speak to you as soon as possible, and I expect to see you this coming trip you have to Hogsmeade. I will be awaiting your presence in the small café located to the east of Madam Rosmerta's pub, at two in the afternoon. _

_Please do not be late, and remember, this isn't a request._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucian Malfoy_

_P.S._

_Find along with this note a small token to congratulate you on the new Potter heir, or is it Malfoy? See you soon.'_

"No, no, no, no, no," Hermione cried as she gripped her stomach and dropped the letter.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked urgently. "Hermione, are you okay?" she asked urgently as she saw her friend's face contort in pain.

"The baby! Ginny help me, it hurts!" Hermione yelled. She felt a bolt of white hot pain hit her midsection and race downwards, and then she was falling, feeling something warm and slick trailing down her legs, soaking her jeans.

She reached a hand down and brought her hand back up, a scream bubbling in her throat before she passed out.

It was _blood._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Woohoo! Finally I am able to update this guy. I enjoyed reading your reviews for the last chapter, and hopefully the ones for this one won't be too bad. I had run into a minor writers block, but I think I'm getting passed it. I know that this one ended badly, but I have yet to see what happens next, just don't threaten to kill me and rubbish like that. Though it's funny, sometimes it's creepy.

I have to go, but I'll see you guys soon with _'Make Me Forget His Name.'_

Byebye

!Joey!


	14. Wants and Needs

……………………………………

**Wants and Needs**

……………………………………

Draco tapped the end of his quill on his desk. He was doing his homework and giving Hermione enough time to have lunch before going out to meet her by Hagrid's cabin. But as he tried to keep his mind on the foot-long potions essay, he couldn't help but let his mind drift.

Graduation was just around the corner and he'd have to find a job so that he could take care of Hermione and they child. The thought scared him more than what hew as willing to admit. He knew that a baby was a great responsibility and cost, but this was a consequence that he and Hermione had to deal with.

Draco put his things in order and then made his way out of his room and towards his meeting with his other half. He was making his way down the grand staircase when a vicious pain raced through his body. His first thought was Hermione and then he nearly blacked out, but he forced up his shields just as he fell to his knees.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was leaning heavily against the banister and the students passing by were staring and asking if he was okay. But he wasn't. That pain hadn't been his; it had been Hermione's.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled as he spotted him.

As he spotted him, the worry in Draco's gut intensified and he knew that something was wrong. "Where?" he gaped out.

"The infirmary," Potter said simply.

Draco nodded and forced his legs to work as he pushed himself to his feet.

"You alright?" Harry asked. "You're really pale."

"I just need to see her," Draco relied as he started to move as quickly as he could without attracting attention to himself. He burst into the hospital wing without care of who could see him. He just wanted to see and know that Hermione was all right.

There was only one person there, in a bed surrounded by curtains, and he knew that it was Hermione without being told. As he approached the bed, Madam Pomfrey intercepted him.

"How is she?" he asked before she could utter a word. Though he could admit to himself that he hadn't wanted this baby in the beginning, for too many reasons to recap, his heart threatened to break if Hermione lost it now.

He had seen the bulge of Hermione's belly grow a little every week and had come to terms that another life was growing inside her. When those thoughts came to him, he forgot about his grandfather, about the lack of money or direction, and about the fact that they were still teens, young adults, but not fully grown-up yet.

"She's under a dream-less spell. She's out of danger of a miscarriage for now, but if you want them both to be safe, she'll have to take it easy and stay in bed for at least a week, maybe two."

Draco nodded and felt a wave of relief wash through him. He was still anxious to see her with his own eyes. "What caused this?" he asked grimly.

The medi-witch sighed. "The stress of exams. Receiving strong news. I can only assume at this moment. I don't specialize in maternity, so I cannot tell you exactly what went wrong with her. I have called a healer who specializes in maternity and she will be here today to tell us if the baby is okay."

_If_ the baby is okay. Draco felt his heart sink into his stomach again. "Thank you," he muttered before walking slowly towards Hermione's bed. He felt his heart skip a beat as he parted the curtains and laid eyes on her.

She was like a pale angel, her hair fanning on her pillow as she slept. He sat next to her for the next hour, forgetting everything and everyone. His eyes rested on her stomach for most of the time and he prayed, something he had _never_ done, that the baby was okay.

He wanted to be a father. He wanted to prove that he was nothing like Lucius or Lucian. He wanted to see his son or daughter grow up and get sorted into either Slytherin or Gryffindor. For Merlin's sake, he wanted to have grandkids in twenty or thirty years.

He needed all those things the way he needed Hermione in his life.

Draco bowed his head and felt hot tears trail down his face.

…………………………………………

"Draco?"

He started at the mention of his name and looked at his surroundings in disorientation. Then his eyes fell on the face of the other half of his soul. He smiled in genuine happiness.

"Hermione," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her as if she were made of a delicate crystal.

She smiled slightly and patted his back as she returned the hug. "What happened to me?" she asked.

Draco pulled away from her and frowned. "I was hoping you could tell me," he said.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened. Then her eyes flew open wide and her breathing became erratic. "Your grandfather!" she cried in anguish.

"Please calm down!" Draco said urgently.

"The baby! How's the baby!" she cried, feeling her belly to make sure it was safe.

"The baby is okay for now! Calm down unless you want something to happen to him or her!" Draco bellowed.

That calmed her right down, though her breathing was still coming in erratic pants. "The baby is not safe?" she whispered tearfully.

"Not yet. You're stable, but a maternity healer needs to see you in order to tell us if the baby will be okay," he said as he took her hand in his.

"Now what happened?" he asked in a carefully controlled voice. It wouldn't do her good to let her know how scared and agitated he was really feeling. Their link was closed so there was no danger of letting something slip.

"Your grandfather sent me and the baby a gift. I don't even know how he found out that I was pregnant, as far as I know, I'm still under the spell. He suspects that it's yours and wants us to get a paternity test to prove that the baby is Harry's."

"What gift did he send you?" asked Draco calmly.

"This," Harry said as he walked into the little makeshift room and handed him the velvet box and letter. "We had Professor Lupin look at it to determine if it had any dark magic residue, but he said that it's clean, the letter too."

"So there was no curse put on it?" Draco asked as he read the letter and looked at the contents of the box.

Harry shook his head and held Hermione's other hand in his own.

"It was the shock that I felt when I found out that he knew about the baby," she whispered, tears filling her eyes and falling. "I was so afraid of what he would do now that he knows. I felt something wet trailing down my pants before pain even hit me, and I reached down to see that it was blood." She choked on a sob and rubbed her belly desperately. "The baby isn't moving."

Draco frowned. "You told me yourself that he doesn't move every second, so there's a chance that he just doesn't want to move, right?" he asked desperately.

Hermione nodded her head vigorously. "Please god, let my baby be okay," she whispered before the tears came in torrents.

…………………………………

"How's Hermione doing?" asked Ron as he and Draco walked with Harry down the path to Hogsmeade.

Draco sighed. "She's been in bed for the past week. She's done all her homework and just sits there. She wants to talk with me every single moment. She wants me to be there with her, but then I start feeling a bit… I don't know, like she's choking me or something. I just need some space and I need to be alone for a little while. She's taking it out on all of her girl friends whenever I can't. I never thought your sister would be such a life saver."

"And the kid?" asked Ron.

"Started moving after her first day in the infirmary. The healer told us that he's fine, but she needs to stay off her feet for the next few months," Draco muttered, shooting dirty looks to whichever student was foolish enough to look at them strangely.

And it _was_ strange to see three former enemies walking and talking together and in a civilized form.

"But she's going to be okay, right?" Harry asked. "It would destroy Hermione to lose this baby this far into her term. You guys haven't seen how excited she gets when she's thought of a new batch of baby names."

"Or when she's looking at the little baby clothes her mother has sent her," Ron said.

"Of course I know!" Draco snapped in irritation. "I live with her."

"Oh, right," said Harry. "Okay, so let me go over this again. You two will be sitting in a shadowy table, listening with extendable ears to what your grandfather is saying. Are you sure that you're not going to get angry and blow my cover, because he's bound to say something about you or Hermione that will be insulting."

Draco nodded. "I know that, but for Hermione's and the baby's safety, I will have to control myself." They stopped in front of the small place and walked in separately, leaving Harry alone once they were inside.

They were half an hour early to meet Lucian Malfoy.

…………………………………

Hermione sighed and rubbed her fingers over a particularly itchy spot on her belly. She felt like crying of boredom. This wasn't her! She was head girl for crying out loud! She was supposed to be out there patrolling the corridors and taking points off of little first years who dared each other in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory.

Ginny and a few other girls had come by to see her already. Luckily, her secret was safe still, but Hermione had no doubt that it would soon come out. She couldn't take the walls of her bedroom anymore. But she had to. For the sake of her baby boy, she had to.

Hermione snickered evilly. Draco didn't know that she knew the baby's gender already. When the healer had given her an exam a few days ago, she had asked Hermione if she had wanted to know that baby's sex.

She had debated whether or not to know, but had decided that yes, she did. The knowledge had certainly cut the list of baby names in half. She already knew that she had to search for a boy's name.

There was a knock at the portrait and she slowly stood. She could walk perfectly well without getting winded or having pain, but she still wasn't allowed to walk to her classes. One more week of this, she kept telling herself, only one week and for her baby's sake.

She opened the portrait and in blinked, eyes wide.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" she exclaimed, standing there, frozen to the spot for a few minutes.

"Hermione," Narcissa said pleasantly. "May I?" she motioned into the common room and watched Hermione flush in embarrassment.

"Yes of course. I'm sorry about my manners, but you must know that this visit comes as a shock to me," she said as she moved aside and allowed the tall, glamorous woman to enter. "To what do I owe this visit or are you here to see Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I'm here to see you," she said. "I am here to offer an apology to you."

Hermione's mouth nearly dropped open, but she forced her jaw to stay shut. "For what?"

"It is my fault that Lucian knows about the baby. I expressed to him my concern that you might have been carrying a Malfoy heir, even after marrying Mr. Potter," she said quietly.

"I… Mrs. Malfoy—"

"You don't need to deny it. I know you are under a spell that hides your impending motherhood. Would you remove it so that I can see you completely?" Narcissa asked with a small smile.

Hermione nodded mutely and took out her wand, casting an end to the spell.

"Oh my, look at you," Narcissa crooned, placing her hand gently on Hermione's belly. "How much longer do you have to wait?"

"A little less than three months. The baby is due about a month after graduation," Hermione said.

Narcissa nodded and sat down. "I want to help you, Hermione."

_My, my, _Hermione thought. _Narcissa Malfoy is calling me by my given name and is being polite to me._ These were some strange times.

"I know that having a baby at your age is a big deal because you're young and inexperienced. It's okay for you to have doubts and fears. This child you're having will be a living, breathing thing," Narcissa murmured. "Please tell me, is this child……… Draco's?"

Hermione bit her lip and debated whether to tell her or not. She lowered her shields and prodded and Draco's gently. They had agreed that she wasn't going to hear what was going on with his grandfather so that she wasn't further agitated.

When he responded, she showed him her thoughts and told him what was happening.

'_Don't tell her that the baby is mine. Stay firm on Potter's supposed paternity,' _Draco whispered into her mind.

'_She's being so polite to me, it's unnerving,'_ she replied.

'_We don't really know if she's on our side or my grandfather's side,' _he told her seriously.

"Hermione?"

She jumped slightly. "Yes, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"My question? Is this Draco's baby?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. The father of my baby is Harry, my new husband. When your father-in-law threatened me, I realized that I would never be accepted into your family. I was devastated because I had believed Draco and I had something good. Harry was there to help me move on. I love him and our baby with all my heart."

Narcissa was serious but then nodded and didn't keep pressing Hermione. She eyed her belly again and sighed softly. "You can still consider me for advice if you'd like. I'm trying to right the wrongs I committed in the past."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Hermione asked politely.

"By helping you. I want you to be cautious in regard to my father-in-law," Narcissa said.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Why? I'm not with Draco anymore! How can I possibly be in danger?"

"Lucian is convinced that the child you carry is Draco's."

Hermione's breath hitched in apprehension. "That's ridiculous!" she exclaimed. This couldn't be happening to her! "Would he truly harm me and the baby?" she asked softly, uncertainly.

Narcissa shook her head, her face carefully blank. "He won't harm the child. But—he will try to take him or her from you. He will never allow a Malfoy to be raised by a muggle-born, even if said Malfoy is a half-blood."

Hermione paled and felt as if the world was going to crash over her. "He'd take the baby from me and—and Harry?" She thanked God for not letting Draco's name slip.

The blonde woman nodded somberly. "He would, and he would do it completely legal."

Hermione felt fury invade her. "He wouldn't dare! I will protect my son from everything and everyone and I will defend him with any means necessary!" she nearly yelled.

"Don't be a fool, child! What can an eighteen year old muggle-born witch do against a man that is rotting in his own money and has many contacts in the ministry?" Narcissa snapped. Then she realized something. "Did you say 'son?' Is the baby a boy?"

'_A son?' _Asked Draco at the same time.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. The baby is a boy."

"You know," Narcissa started slyly. "If you are not sure of who the father is, we will know when he is born. Malfoy men have had the same physical characteristics in every generation, no matter what the mother looks like. We'll know for sure when your son is born."

Hermione started to shake slightly, but forced herself to calm down. It wouldn't' do her baby good for her to go into a panic attack. "Mrs. Malfoy, I hate to be rude, but I think I need to be alone."

Narcissa watched her reaction closely and then rose. "That is fine. I will take my leave. Just remember what I have said to you. Be careful and take care of your son," she said before walking out through the portrait without a backwards glance.

'_Did you hear her?' _Hermione asked anxiously. _'If the baby looks like you, they'll take him away from us!'_

'_No. I will never allow that to happen. If they try, I will turn this into the scandal of the century, and my grandfather does not handle scandals. He prefers to lie low. They won't take our son, Hermione. I promise,' _Draco said reassuringly. _'I have to go, love. My grandfather is here. If you feel even remotely bad, go to the infirmary. Please take care of yourself.'_

'_I will. I love you, Draco,' _she said before the connection was cut.

Hermione sat back in the couch and rubbed her belly when she felt her baby kicking her insistently. She giggled softly, but it turned into a sob when a bump rose on the skin of her belly. Probably a knee or an elbow.

"I'll protect you with all of me, sweetheart. No one will ever take you away from me," she vowed, her heart swelling when there was an answering kick from her son.

……………………………………………

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched his grandfather walk into the pub as if he owned the place. And people wondered where his father had gotten his ego from. Well, it was like a Malfoy trait, passed down from generations of Malfoy's who considered themselves above everyone else.

The oldest Malfoy looked around and his eyes narrowed when he saw that Hermione was nowhere in sight, but Harry Potter was staring him down from a table by the corner.

Draco and Weasley were sitting at the next table, their obvious hair colors hidden by dark cloaks, as well as hiding the extendable ears through which they would heard the conversation that was ahead.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry said tightly.

"I was not expecting you," Lucian said in a controlled tone. "Where is your dear Mrs. Potter?"

"She wasn't feeling well, and we both know why. She showed me the letter you sent her, so I decided to come in her stead," Harry said curtly. "Please have a seat."

Lucian sized him up for a few seconds and then took the offered seat. "If you read the letter, then you must know what my concerns are. I want to know if the child she carries is my grandson's. I think we all have a right to know."

"Not when you make threats and try to make Hermione feel afraid of you. I don't appreciate what you are doing. Hermione is my wife and the child she is having is mine," Harry said softly.

"How can you be so sure about that? She was with my grandson before she was with you and there is a great chance that the father is Draco and not you," Lucian said with a slight smirk.

"I have no doubts, Mr. Malfoy, and I don't appreciate you harassing my wife. I came to this meeting with the sole intention of telling you to stay away from her and our child. If you do not and persist on tormenting her, I will be forced to file a complaint with the Ministry," said Harry darkly.

"Is that a threat?" Lucian asked merrily. "My dear boy, let me tell you that you do not scare me. One way or another, I will find out the true paternity of that child. If it is yours, then I will express my sincere apology, but if not, I am warning you now that I will not hesitate from taking that child away from that girl so that he or she can have a proper upbringing."

"You wouldn't dare," Harry snarled.

"I am older than you, Potter. You don't know me or what I am capable of doing," Lucian Malfoy said in a pleasant tone. "Consider yourself warned. If this child is Draco's, tell your dear wife to start saying her goodbyes to him or her, because once that child is born, I will do all that is in my power to take custody. Good day," he said before standing and leaving.

As soon as he was gone, Harry left the table and sat down with one best friend and the other's husband. "You heard your grandfather, Malfoy. He's going to take your kid away if he finds out that its yours."

"It's a boy," Draco said softly. "Hermione told me that the baby is a boy. My mother was just visited her too. She told her the same thing. That you had to beware of Lucian because he suspects that I'm the father."

For the first time in his life, Harry Potter found himself feeling respect for the Slytherin. The look on his face as he spoke of his son with Hermione was enough to convince Harry that Malfoy genuinely cared for them both.

"We have a few months to find a way to help you and Hermione out of this. We can even have Hermione go into hiding somewhere," said Ron. "Harry, why don't we take her to Number Twelve Grimauld Place?"

Harry's eyes brightened. "That's a perfect place for us to hide her while she waits the last month of her pregnancy."

"The house of Black?" asked Draco with a raised brow. He had known that it existed, but had never really thought about it.

"Does your grandfather know that it exists?" Harry asked.

"I'm not too sure. My aunt Bellatrix may have mentioned it, but I don't really know. At this moment, my grandfather can't do anything to Hermione while we're in Hogwarts, but once we leave, she won't be safe anywhere," Draco said as they stood and left the pub.

"If you're going to live out the whole marriage thing, Hermione can stay with Harry at the Burrow," Ron said.

Draco gave him a flat look. "I want to be near her and the child, you dolt. Your mother will never allow me into your home, and we can't tell her the truth about Hermione and I either."

"Why not?" Ron asked. "My mother loves Hermione and will do anything to help."

Harry nodded. "He has a point. Hermione will be well protected at the burrow and we can also do something to make your grandfather think that she's living somewhere else."

Draco shrugged. "I have to think about it and run it by Hermione. We can't rush into anything blindly."

…………………………………

Two Months Later…………

Hermione sat in a chair as all the Hogwarts students hugged and congratulated each other. Their commencement had just ended and they were all going off into the real world now.

The baby would be coming soon for her and Draco and they had decided to hide out at the Weasley's while she had the baby. Draco and Harry had finally come to an agreement to tell Mrs. Weasley about the situation and were now speaking to her about it in professor Dumbledore's office because Narcissa and Lucian Malfoy had been at the ceremony to see Draco.

Her mother and father approached her after mingling with other parents for a while. Her father still wasn't speaking to her, but Hermione was too concerned to let herself cry over it. Lucian Malfoy was giving her narrowed looks.

"Hey sweetie," her mother said as she hugged her.

"Hello, mum. I got all the little clothes that you sent to me. I'm going to miss not staying with you anymore," Hermione said.

"Well, it's for the safety of you and the baby. And we also understand that you're a married woman now. Once you and your husband settle, you'll live in your own place," Mrs. Granger said with a teary smile.

Hermione hugged her and then looked at her father. "I'll miss you too, daddy."

He forced a small smile onto his face. "Be safe, Hermione. I hope you are happy," he said before moving off to speak to the professors.

Hermione's eyes watered and she choked on a sob. "He still hasn't forgiven me."

"Just you wait until he sees his first grandson. You'll see that his icy exterior will melt and he will be the same father you have always known," her mother reassured her. "I will try to see you as often as possible, okay?"

"Okay, mum. I love you, and tell my dad that I love him too."

The older woman nodded and smiled. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Donovan Draco Malfoy."

"A double 'D' name," her mother said with a grin.

"Yes. Draco picked the first name and I chose his middle name," she said as she resisted the urge to rub her belly.

"Oh sweetie, I hope I'm available when the due date comes. Maybe I can come by to be with you and to give you pointers on how to care for a baby the first few days after birth."

"I'll contact you, mum. Don't send any letters to me unless they're with the reply owl. Someone may try to track the owl to find us and I don't want that. I'll try to write everyday if I can and then I'll let you know when the baby is coming, okay?" Hermione asked sadly.

Mrs. Granger nodded and hugged her again before leaving with her father. Hermione then stood to say her final goodbyes to the professors and other staff and followed Harry out when he motioned her over.

They would leave separately from the Weasley's and then meet them at the burrow later on. Harry pulled her into a classroom with a chimney and floo'd them to Professor Dumbledore's office, where Draco was waiting to say his goodbye.

Hermione hugged him tightly, mindful of her huge belly. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered, tears leaving her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, but Weasley's mother told me that I can visit you whenever I want, as long as I don't do it late in the night. The floo to my bedroom at the manor will always be open in case you need anything."

"Are you sure that there is something that you can do about your father's will?" she asked him softly.

"I don't know yet, but I will seek legal help from someone who doesn't get bribed. That money is mine, Hermione, and my grandfather will not keep it from. Besides, I want to get a respectable job, and maybe professor Snape can help get into something that has to do with potions," he said.

Hermione nodded and managed a small smile when he cleaned away her tears. "You must do it before the baby is born. If we have no source of income, then your grandfather can argue that we aren't fight to be good parents and he'll take Donovan from us."

Draco nodded. "I promise you that I will do all that is in my power to protect our son and you. Once I have an answer concerning the will, we will be able to start making plans to make our marriage go public and I'll buy you and the baby a house where we can like in peace."

"Okay," she whispered, cupping his face in her hands. _'I love you,' _she said into his mind.

Draco smiled in a sad sort of way. _'And I love you. Take care of yourself, and I will see you tomorrow.'_

She nodded and watched as Harry and Draco saluted each other before she used the floo to go to the burrow.

From here on out, she and Draco were on their own.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

An update that's been long overdue! So what did you guys think of the Malfoy adults? Sneaky, aren't they, and it leads you to believe if they aren't working together to taker Hermione's baby away from her.

Well, thanks for past reviews and concerns about me continuing this story. I'm sad to say that this won't be as long 'Make Me Forget His Name,' but it will be close. I hope to hear good things from everyone, but I must go now.

I'll just answer one question about Hermione feeling when Draco got into a fight with Harry when he found out about them marrying. She didn't feel it because they were shielding, and if I remember correctly, shields serve to stop them from entering and hearing each other's thoughts and feeling each other's pain. Same goes for the whole baby stuff.

Well, I hope I didn't confuse anyone further, and if I did, I'm sorry.

Byebye

!Joey!


	15. Cornered

…………………………………………

**Cornered**

…………………………………………

Hermione watched with a smile as the Weasley's sat together at the table for dinner. Everything looked so delicious, but there were here and there a few plates that made Hermione's nose wrinkle.

She was already into her last month and still getting nausea at little smells. Ginny and Harry were sitting next to each other and George and Fred were over too, so there was an abundance of food.

"Eat up, Hermione dear, you're going to need your strength in order to bring that baby into this world," Molly said with a smile. "I'm knitting him a warm, blue blanket so that he can sleep comfortably on chilly nights."

"Thank you, Molly," Hermione said with a smile, pilling mashed potatoes onto her plate and then passing along the bowl of green beans that Harry handed to her.

"You should eat more vegetables," he commented.

"I'll keep that in mind, _mother_," she said with a huff, watching as he put some carrots onto her plate. Really, everyone was overreacting with her pregnancy. She drank her vitamin potions, ate healthy and took care of herself!

'_Enjoying yourself, love?'_

Hermione smiled to herself and rubbed her stomach when the baby kicked. _'Yes, but it gets tiresome when everyone tells me what I should do to take care of myself. Honestly, I've read a thousand books on pregnancy and I do everything to make sure that the baby and I are healthy,' _she replied.

'_Let them worry about you now, because when the baby comes, all the attention will shift to him,' _said Draco.

Hermione nodded. _'How are things going on your end?'_

'_Slow. I'm trying my best but my lawyer hasn't given me any promising news yet. I've kept my grandfather at bay, keeping him busy with things having to do with business, but I can tell that he doesn't trust me. I think he suspects that I know where you are.'_

Hermione tensed and a wave of panic raced through her.

'_Don't worry, please Hermione. I just wanted to wish you a good dinner and good night. All you have to think about is you and our son. Don't worry about anything else. Leave everything to me because I _will _find a way to keep you safe.'_

'_Okay, but you have to understand something, Draco, that while your grandfather is trying to take our son from us, I won't be able to relax. This is my child we're talking about and I won't be happy unless we know for sure that your grandfather won't take him!'_

'_I know this, love. It's a black cloud that's hanging over my head too, but I'm trying my best.'_

'_I understand, but I'm still scared.' _She sighed heavily and noticed Harry looking at her in question. _'I wish you were here to hold me.'_

'_I wish I was there to hold you too. But for your safety, and Donovan's, I have to stay away for the time being. I will come see you as soon as I can. I love you.'_

'_I love you too,' _she said before he drifted farther but didn't leave her completely.

"You okay?" Harry whispered without attraction attention to them.

Hermione shook her head and felt her eyes water. Harry looked at her in alarm and stood, helping her up and pulling her outside into the breezy air, leaving the Weasley's looking after them in confusion.

As soon as they made it outside, Hermione burst into tears and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong, Mione? Did Malfoy say something to upset you?" he asked as he rubbed her hair.

"No, he's trying the best he can but I don't know if it'll be enough. He tells me to relax and not think about what may happen, but then I can't stop my mind from moving towards this danger that is his grandfather. How can I not dwell on something that has to do with my son?" she asked with a great hiccup.

Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead and cupped her face. "He tells you not to dwell on these things because it can only cause you more harm. The danger is always there, but it doesn't mean that anything is going to happen. Malfoy and I are going to do our damned best to keep Lucian Malfoy from doing anything against you."

"I can't help it, Harry. This is my son we're talking about. I won't stop worrying until I know for sure that Lucian Malfoy can't do anything to take him away," Hermione said quietly.

"We'll know that soon, Mione. Trust us, please," Harry said softly.

Hermione let out a shuddering breath and hugged him again. "I need Draco. I need to be close to him, but he can't, and even while I'm surrounded by people that love me, I can't help but feel alone."

Harry didn't really know what to say to that, so he just held her in silence, hoping that it was enough. And it was. She let out a heavy sigh and patted her stomach with a fond smile.

"Donovan is demanding sustenance," she said with a small laugh.

"He's demanding it more often these days, isn't he?" Harry asked with a grin. "At this rate, you'll be having a ten pound baby."

Hermione's eyes widened in mortification. "I've read stories about women who had baby's that heavy and they weren't pleasant," she commented. "I don't look any plumper, so that means that the baby is gaining all the weight."

"At least he'll be healthy," Harry commented, thankful for the change in subject.

"A healthy baby is a happy baby," she said as she pulled him along back into the burrow.

"A happy, healthy baby should mean a happy mommy," said her friend quietly.

Hermione looked at him and managed a true smile. "You're right. Thank you, Harry."

"What happened?" Molly asked when they sat down at the table again.

"Mood swings," Hermione replied with a small laugh.

Everyone else followed and they had a nice family dinner.

……………………………

Six hours, forty-five minutes, and twenty seconds.

That's how long Hermione Granger had been suffering through labor in a muggle hospital. Yes, a muggle hospital. Draco had told her that his grandfather had all the healers and wizarding hospitals checked in order to know if she had gone into labor or not.

So to hide her, they had gone to a muggle hospital. She was not Hermione Malfoy. She was Jane Potter for the time being. Harry was with her because she had gone into labor at three in the bloody morning. Draco had sent word that he would be by as soon as he could, but that he was with her in spirit.

They'd had to keep the link closed between them, because he had been feeling the pains she was. No sympathy pains, but the real thing, and she understood that it would arouse suspicion if his mother had a healer see him and couldn't determine why he was in pain.

So Hermione was suffering alone. The nurses had stared at her when she had told them her age and the fact that she was married. What was so weird about a woman being married at eighteen? Back in the day, girls got married at fifteen, sometimes less.

Hermione let out a small sob of pain. "He doesn't want to leave my stomach. Tell him to leave, Harry!" she said in exasperation as she paced around the room. She had read in many books that walking helped speed the labor. Well, it wasn't happening now and it hurt like hell!

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm a bit lost as to what to say to you to make you feel better," said Harry from his seat on the small chair by the window, as far away as he could, without leaving the room, Hermione noted.

"There's nothing anyone can say at this moment to make me feel better," she said fiercely. "I'm so tired, Harry, and Draco isn't here with me!" she cried, tears trailing down her face.

It seemed like the past month was catching up with her and overwhelming her in her emotional state.

Harry just looked at her sadly and stood to hold her hand when she gripped the foot of the bed in pain. "How much longer do you have to dilate?" he asked. He wasn't completely oblivious when it came to pregnancy, thank you very much.

"I'm only half-way there," she cried. "This kid better be so worth it," she grumbled as Harry helped her resume her walking.

………………………………

Harry was outside in the hall pacing when Draco arrived. The dark haired man looked pale and nervous as he approached.

"Has she had the baby yet?" Draco asked tensely.

Harry shook his head. "Not yet, but she's at the point where the baby is ready to come out. It's been ten hours of pain, Malfoy. I was beginning to worry about her."

"Will the muggles let me in?" asked Draco quietly.

"Just tell them that you're the husband."

"But haven't you put yourself down as the father?"

Harry shrugged. "Just tell them that you're Harry Potter," he said with a smirk.

Draco scowled. "I would rather drop dead."

"Not unless you want to miss the birth of your son," said Harry with a shrug.

"Curse you Potter," Draco spat before walking towards the room Harry was pointing at, grumbling all the way.

……………………………

"You owe me big time for this," Hermione murmured as she watched Draco with the baby in his arms. "Both you and Donovan. Ten bloody hours of pain and he's sleeping soundly while I'm still suffering here."

"Why don't you go to sleep?" asked Draco flatly. "You need it, and I'll watch over the baby while you do."

Hermione nodded and smiled slightly. "He looks like you. You know what that means," she said sadly.

"Go to sleep," Draco ordered lightly. She closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds. He readjusted the blue bundled baby in his arms and walked outside to where Potter was standing.

Harry straightened and looked down at the baby. As he suspected, the child looked just like Malfoy. "Looks like you," said Harry.

Draco nodded. "Has Hermione's eyes though, the color and shape." They both stared down at the tiny baby as he slept on. Though he was still small, and quite red, the baby had the color of Draco's hair. Soft wisps of pale hair that were quite long for a newborn. He was in a plain white shirt that hospital's used on all babies, and had a bracelet wrapped around the fat little wrist.

"What have you done concerning your grandfather?" Harry asked, getting straight to the point. "It won't be long before he finds out that the baby was born. They aren't safe anymore."

Draco nodded. "My advisor has found a loophole in the will and we will go to the Wizengamot. But I fear it may be too late. Before leaving today, I overheard my grandfather saying that he was going to the Ministry so that he was granted a paternity test on the baby."

"What!" asked Harry urgently. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I tried! I told my grandfather that I would never accept Hermione's child as mine. I have told him that I don't believe that he's mine and yet he keeps at it. There is nothing more I can do other than stand by Hermione's side now."

Harry frowned. "Do you think that the Ministry will grant him the test?"

"I don't know. Damn it. You're Harry bleeding Potter. Your name has to have some weight in the ministry. If you say the child is yours, then they should believe you," Draco said as he stared down at his son as the boy slept on. "We need more time."

Harry nodded. "You're right. I'll ask Professor Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley to help me out with this because I really don't know where to start. There must be something that we can do," he said. He ran a finger down the baby's soft cheek and smiled. "I think he looks like Hermione, but it's too early to determine it." He looked at Malfoy with respect. "Congratulations. I just hope that things go better for you and Hermione."

"Thank you," said Draco, rocking the baby gently. "See if you can contact Hermione's mother and father without alerting anyone."

"I'll see to that," Harry said before smiling at the baby and then leaving.

Draco watched him go with a sort of bemused respect, then he turned to look at the tiny little—_thing_, for lack of a better word,in his arms. He had made it just in time to see the baby fight his way out of Hermione, and dear lord, he was going to have nightmares after what he had seen.

He could only wonder what it had been like for Hermione, after ten hours of pain and exertion. She deserved to sleep for an entire week, but that wasn't going to happen. She would be leaving the hospital in about two days and they would go back to the burrow.

The last month had been rocky for them both. Draco knew that his grandfather had had him followed every time he left home, so he would have to do so many things to go see Hermione safely. Including going to Snape's home to floo the burrow.

He had tried to spend most of his time with Hermione, but it had been hard. Seeing his son now, healthy and strong, he saw that all his and Hermione's sacrifices were so very worth it. And from here on out, he would do anything to keep his child safe and in Hermione's arms.

Lucian Malfoy may have had years of cunning experience, but Draco was a Malfoy too, and Lucius Malfoy had taught him how to be sneaky and how to get away with anything he wanted. Draco Malfoy was going to prove himself a worthy adversary.

………………………………

Hermione looked around nervously as she and Harry stood in front of the spot where Number Twelve Grimmauld place was supposed to be. She remembered this place clearly and wasn't too convinced about living here from now on, but Harry had assured her that it was safe and it was time for them to move somewhere else before Lucian found some way to track them.

In her arms, bundled in the warm blanket Molly had knitted, she held Donovan, who was fast asleep and without a care in the world over the fact that they were about to change homes nearly a month after his birth.

It was inevitable, Hermione knew, that as he grew he looked more and more like his father. The baby's pale blond hair was the exact shade of the Malfoy's, just how Narcissa had warned her.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts when Harry motioned her forward and into the house quickly. "I made sure to charm the portrait of Sirius's mother so that it won't open and start shrieking anymore. It was quite hard, but we finally found a way to do it," he said as they passed the portrait and made for the stairs.

"This place is so dank and cold," Hermione complained.

Harry nodded in agreement. "But it'll do in the mean time. All we have to do is light the fireplaces and turn on a few lights."

He helped Hermione up the stairs and towards the first bedroom. "Molly and Ginny helped me clean up a few bedrooms so that we could use them. I assume that Donny is going to sleep with you?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm afraid of leaving him out of my sight for even a moment. Draco told me that his grandfather is pushing the paternity test and the custody claim," she said darkly, looking around the bedroom with keen eyes.

"But Malfoy and I are working against it. When he comes over today, we're going to keep working at our plan of action," Harry said as he set down the diaper bag and pulled out the shrunken luggage. "You'll be okay, Mione," he said with conviction.

Hermione nodded and smiled, setting the baby down on the bed so that she could start putting her things away. "Am I going to be here alone when you go out?" she asked softly.

"No," said Harry. "Arthur is going to work out a way to have Ginny and Ron living here with you for a while. Something about pretending that they're going off on some extended trip," he said as he resized the bassinet that Donovan slept in during the day.

Hermione sighed and sat on the bed. "Have you found out if the Wizengamot will give Lucian the paternity test for Donovan?"

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable. "I think it's better for Malfoy to explain that to you. When he gets here, he'll know for sure."

"I hope he has good news," Hermione murmured as she looked at her infant son, his small face peaceful and beautiful.

………………………

They were having dinner when Draco arrived. Harry had gone out to get some pizzas and Ginny was over, keeping Hermione company. Hermione stood and hugged Draco tightly.

"I've missed you," she murmured against his shoulder, eyes watering with emotion.

"I've missed you too," he said softly. She pulled away and watched as he moved to the bassinet where Donovan was snoozing. Draco reached in and ran a finger down the baby's cheek, not wanting to disturb him. "Weasley," he greeted Ginny when he finally looked up.

"Malfoy," she replied. "Want some pizza?"

"Pizza?" asked Draco, looking at the food with interest. Then he shook his head. "Later. I need to speak with Hermione right now."

Hermione tensed in apprehension and tried to calm her overactive imagination.

"Can't it wait?" Harry asked as he walked into the dinning room from the kitchen, carrying some bottled muggle beverages.

"I'm afraid it can't," said Draco.

"What is it?" Hermione asked urgently. Draco pulled her along towards the kitchen. "Please just tell me what is going on!" she exclaimed. Her heart was in her throat and she was just positive that whatever Draco had to say wouldn't be good.

Draco pressed their foreheads together and kissed her gently before saying anything. He then moved away and took a deep breath and let it out slowly, running his hand through his pale hair.

"My grandfather didn't go to the Wizengamot. He obviously knows that Dumbledore is one of the chairs. No, he went to a different court that opened a few years ago. They handle special family cases for witches and wizards. Hermione, they gave him the DNA test he requested."

He swallowed hard when he felt the ball of fear and anger grow inside her because he felt it too, and it just added to his own.

"Why would they do such a thing if you're acting as if you don't accept the baby as yours?" she cried in desperation.

"I don't know, but my grandfather must be putting a lot of money and pressure on these people to have gotten the test in such a short time," he said as he hugged her tightly.

"If he was able to get the test, then what if he succeeds in getting the custody claim?" she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I tried to stop this, but my grandfather's contacts stretch far. I'm hoping that by denying the use of my blood in the test, it'll slow him down while he asks the court permission to use his own."

She pushed away from him and nearly pulled at her hair in agitation. "Draco, maybe we should just come out with our marriage. The baby is already a Malfoy!" she said softly.

Draco thought about it. "Let me ask my lawyer. We don't know if that will help us or make things worse. My lawyer is willing to help out with things concerning the will, but I don't know how much he'll charge me if I ask him to take over the custody deal. I have money, but I don't know how long it will last me," he replied.

He paced around the space of the kitchen and sighed stressfully. "Even if we go public with our marriage, my grandfather may argue that we aren't fit parents for Donovan because we're so young. And he'll still try to take away our custody."

Hermione looked on the verge of having a panic attack as she sat down on the floor with her back against one of the cabinets. She started to cry in earnest, bowing her head over her folded knees and Draco didn't know what to do. He felt just as helpless as he did, but he wasn't about to start crying.

"Is everything all right?" asked Harry from the doorway.

Draco shook his head. "My grandfather has the approval of the court to take the DNA test," he said darkly, sitting down next to Hermione and pulling her into his arms.

"Give it to him. Let him have the test," said Harry.

"_WHAT!" _Hermione nearly exploded. "How can you suggest such a thing?" she yelled. Draco just kept quiet and wondered what Potter was up to.

"Hermione, I have money enough to take care of you as a 'wife' and a 'father' for Donny. I say we do this peacefully and go to court. The baby is well taken care of and I accept him as mine, even if he isn't, but remember that we're married and that the court will want to see that the baby is in a healthy environment and home."

"I'm still not catching on," she exasperated.

"Let him get his test and take this to court. We'll just show him that you and the baby are happy where you are. We'll stall until Malfoy gets his inheritance, then we'll tell Lucian that you two are married. The court will have to rule against him when they know that you got married before the baby was born," said Harry.

"You're willing to spend money on a custody claim for nothing?" Draco asked.

"I wouldn't say for nothing. If Malfoy here doesn't get his money, we will just keep your relationship with Malfoy a secret and then keep up our marriage and win that way," said Harry.

Hermione was still faintly confused but was understanding Harry little by little. Fake that she was happily married with Harry and that they had a happy home for the baby while Draco solved his money dilemma. If he got his money, they would just tell Lucian that the baby was a Malfoy already, and Draco would have enough money to protect him. If Draco didn't get his money, she would keep up her marriage to Harry and try her damnest to keep Donovan's custody that way.

No matter how confusing, she would fight for her son through any means necessary. She breathed a little sigh of relief and looked at Draco, who was quiet and pensive.

"We'll make it out of this, Hermione," he said as he laced their fingers together.

She managed a smile. "How about we have some of that pizza before you go?"

Draco stood and helped her up. "I told my mother that I was going out with some friends tonight. Zabini and Nott will cover for me if I need it," he said, leaning over to press a kiss to her lips.

Harry decided not to interrupt and turned to walk back towards the dinning room where Ginny was gazing at the infant. "Oblivious to the worries his parents are going through, isn't he?" she asked softly.

Harry nodded and smiled down at little Donovan, watching as the little forehead crinkled suddenly. "This baby is Hermione's life, no matter how little he is and I will do all I can to keep them together," he said with dark determination.

Ginny smiled and looked up when Draco and Hermione walked back into the dinning room. The former Slytherin prince picked up the baby gently before sitting down and gazing at the baby with pride shinning in his eyes.

At that moment, Harry had no doubt that Draco Malfoy would be a good father to his son.

………………………………

Hermione sat in the hospital room, her son in her lap, and trying to make herself relax. Thankfully the court established the test date about a month and a half after their ruling because Draco had simply refused to give them his blood. So they had had some time to advance in their plan while Lucian convinced the court to let him use his own DNA.

Donovan had just turned two months and Hermione had had no choice but to comply with the legal decision made. She had set down her own stipulations, though. The first had been that Lucian Malfoy would have absolutely no contact with her or the baby during the test. The second was that she would not allow Lucian in the same room as her in the baby anywhere. She had done these things legally, so Lucian had to obey the law.

She was in the middle of counting to slow her anger when Harry walked over to sit beside her and took the baby into his arms. Harry smiled at the tiny boy. Hermione had him dressed in a warm little outfit with a funny hat that looked like bunny ears.

The baby's amber eyes were wide open, but he had not doubt that little Donny would be falling asleep soon. Hermione had been like a wild cat when the healer had told her that they had to take Donovan's blood for the test. In the end, they had given in and used a snippet of the baby's hair after checking if it hadn't been altered magically in any way.

Harry had suggested that they do something of the sort to make the test come out negative, but the idea was just plain ludicrous when taking into consideration that the child's hair—texture and color alike—was a complete contrast to his own and Hermione's.

"Can we go now?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"We just need you to sign this form where it states that you were here and that the test was performed," answered the healer.

Hermione walked over and looked the parchment over carefully. "You must understand why I am so suspicious," she said when she saw the healer looking at her with a frown. "The man who requested this test would be my son's great-grandfather, and he wants to take the baby from me," she said darkly.

The healer gave her a sympathetic look and Hermione proceeded to read the paper from top to bottom and even went as far as to check the back, signing when she found nothing suspicious.

Harry stood and buttoned up the baby's coat before wrapping the blanket around him; the weather had started changing and it had been raining on and off for a few days now.

"Have a nice day," the healer said automatically.

Hermione grit her teeth and a very forced smile moved over her lips as she and Harry walked out and went towards the nearest apparition point. "You think it came out positive?" Harry asked, trying to make a lighthearted joke.

"Of course not," Hermione replied with a laugh. "Draco Malfoy is not the father of my baby," she said as she waggled her eyebrows. Harry chuckled and readjusted the baby against his shoulder.

"That's not what the tests are telling me," a drawling, raspy voice said from behind them. Harry and Hermione whirled around to face Lucian Malfoy and she took a step in front of her son and her friend.

"I was guaranteed that you wouldn't be here," she spat with barely controlled rage.

"Come now, darling. You are, after all, the mother of my first great-grandchild," Lucian said pleasantly.

Hermione glared at him and was thankful that Harry had covered the baby from view. "Yes, but me being his mother doesn't stop you from wanting to take him from me."

Lucian smiled. "He deserves better. I've got the proof here that he's a Malfoy," he said as he showed her a sealed envelope. "Just out of curiosity, what did you name him?"

Hermione was sure that he already knew the baby's name but was just trying to pester her. "Donovan Potter," she hissed.

"If I may keep prying, you named your son Donovan Draco Potter? What ever did Mr. Potter think of that? I don't understand why—if you knew that Draco was the father—did you lie and claim Mr. Potter was the father?" Lucian asked silkily.

"How could you possibly know my son's middle name—…… You son of a bitch!" she nearly screamed. "Stay away from my son! I will not let you take him away from me. I will fight through any means necessary and you won't get away with whatever twisted plan you have!"

"Let's go, Mione," said Harry as he took her hand and pulled her away before she did something drastic. Like try to claw out the old Malfoy's eyes.

Lucian watched them go, his silvery eyes catching a glimpse of sleepy amber eyes set in a small, rounded face. That poor girl was delusional if she thought that she could stand up to him and win.

He was going to corner her in until she broke.

………………………………………

_A Week Later…………………_

Hermione stared down at her son as he drank his bottle quietly. They were currently at the park with Harry and Ron. What was the use of hiding any longer? Lucian had the test, so there was no use in hiding the baby.

The day after the DNA test, the media had gotten wind of it and had been hounding her and Harry incessantly for the past few days. Some painted Harry as a victim and that she had cheated on him, other made him out to be the hero again. One who had taken in the love of his life even though she had had another man's baby.

Of course, Draco hadn't liked those articles one bit and had gone into a rant about them. Hermione had just asked him to ignore what they said, she had learned to do it during school in order to not let things get to her.

Ron came back with a bag of popcorn and a cotton candy for her. She smiled and put the bottle back into the diaper bag to burp the infant. She hadn't risked going out alone with the Donovan, not unless either Harry or Ron were with her. She wouldn't put it bellow Lucian to try to steal the baby from her.

"How are things going for Malfoy?" asked Ron as he sat down.

"Last I knew, he's getting ready to go to court and try to see if he can get his money now," Hermione replied, patting Donovan on the back gently.

"His grandfather has been exceptionally quiet these last few days since the test, hasn't he?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. It felt as if they were in the middle of the hurricane, when things were quiet and appeared to be okay when they really weren't. She was just waiting for something bad to happen and she didn't like how she was feeling.

Her nerves were frayed and on end, and Donovan seemed to feel what she was feeling. He had been crying the past few evenings and she couldn't seem to relax him no matter what she tried.

It had been only after Draco had asked professor Snape to see if he could make a special potion for baby's that Donovan had relaxed. It had happened just yesterday. The potion the old professor had made didn't appear to be working, so he had picked up Donovan to see if there was something wrong.

As soon as he did, Donny had stopped crying. It was quite funny actually, to see the look on ol' Severus Snape's face when the he had tried to put the baby back in the bassinet and he wouldn't allow him. "A stubborn Malfoy, through and through," Snape had grumbled under his breath. The wailing had resumed every time he tried putting the baby down. So Snape had had no choice but to hold Donovan awkwardly until the baby fell asleep.

Draco had absolutely killed himself laughing at the look on Snape's face.

Hermione was brought out of her reverie when an owl perched itself on the bench behind them. She looked at it as Harry took the parchment it was holding and then took off. Neither of them recognized whose bird that had been.

"Open it," said Hermione urgently.

Harry did and read the parchment carefully before looking up at Hermione, his green eyes nervous and… afraid?

"What is it?" she asked.

Harry let out a heavy breath. "It's a notice of a court summons for you."

"Donovan's custody?" Ron whispered, worry etched on his face when he looked at Hermione and saw that she was trembling and had gone pale.

"Yes. But here's the kicker," said Harry in a deadly tone. "Lucian Malfoy isn't the one who wants custody."

"Then who?" asked Hermione, voice cracking as she gazed at her innocent little boy.

"Narcissa Malfoy."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Yeah! I'm on a roll here! How did you guys like that? I'm betting you weren't expecting that last bit, were you? I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read what you thought about it! I have to get going, but if there are errors, I apologize and will see to them soon!

Byebye

!Joey!


End file.
